


The Emperor of the Sun

by khaleesisophie



Series: The Emperor of Konoha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Concubinage, Concubine AU, Harem, Imperial China, M/M, Multi, Sequel to the Emperor of Konoha, Tang Dynasty, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesisophie/pseuds/khaleesisophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Emperor of Konoha.</p>
<p>Naruto has entered a world full of silk, glamour, and power, as part of his new position of Emperor Consort.</p>
<p>He may be the highest of all the submissives of the empire, but his troubles are only just beginning. </p>
<p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It's great to see you all again. Shred the sequel, as promised :)
> 
> This story is set three years after the Emperor of Konoha, and will be more about politics than part 1.
> 
> Naruto is the Emperor Consort now, as you all know, and he has to be more worried about the country than the harem.
> 
> I have to say, though, updates will be slower this time around because only half of this fic has been written up as I've been slacking due to the hell that is Endterms. Ugh.
> 
> But I WILL finish this story. Pinkie swear ; )
> 
> On with the show!
> 
> Also, due to some weird error I had to delete and reupload this story haha.

Konoha in its Uchiha dynasty was in its golden age. It was an empire of wonder, beauty, and power. At the top of it all,  was the Great Emperor and His Emperor Consort. During this golden age ruled the famous Sasuke Uchiha, and his great love Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki is known for many things. His epic love story, written down and recorded by hundreds of witnesses. Who truly knows their real story? Much of what we know now from history is from several different accounts, each with their own conflicting perspectives.

But many things are known as true fact. Love, death, power... they all wring true in every account.

We all know where the Emperor Consort Uzumaki began: a cairen of a different Emperor, then Head Consort to yet another one... we know how he became the renowned Emperor Consort after the Empress Consort's great betrayal.

But that is not the whole story. Greater, much more impacting events happened throughout the course of this submissive's life that overshadow anything the petty submissives of the Imperial harem ever did.

In fact, Emperor Consort Uzumaki's troubles are just beginning...

\-----------

 

Naruto clapped his hands as Menma twirled around, his wooden sword above his head.

"You're such a brave little boy!" He commented, and scooped his child in his arms. "Will you protect Mama? "

"Yes, Mama! " Menma yelled, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Naruto laughed, and twirled them both around the room.

"You're going to make yourself throw up. " Kushina said as she entered the room. Behind her, maids carried trays full of food. "You shouldn't be exerting yourself, Naruto. You just gave birth a few days ago. "

"I feel perfect, Mom!" Naruto laughed, but stopped and set Menma down on a chair. "Oh, you brought breakfast. "

"Would you like to eat in the garden, Your Highness? " asked a maid.

"Do you want to eat outside, Menma?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! " the boy jumped in his seat excitedly. Kushina rolled her eyes, smiling, and turned to order the servants to set up the table outside.

"This is nice, isn't it? " Naruto asked his son later, when they took their seats in the garden and had food served  their plates.

Menma was too busy stuffing his face with ramen to reply. Naruto shook his head, amused, and turned back to his own food.

"Is Hinata coming back soon? " he asked his mom.

"Her honeymoon with that Kiba person is pretty far away from here, so it might be a while. " Kushina replied, sitting down as well. "Menma, you have to finish your food soon. Then you can play with Ai. "

"Ai!" Menma clapped his hands. "Ai!"

Ai was Iruka's child, who had been born just after Naruto's coronation a three years ago. He was a submissive, and because of how much Iruka was near Naruto it was natural that the two toddlers had become close as well.

Already they were planning weddings for the two children, but it was yet to be known if the two would even develop a relationship like that.

"Oh, and a message just arrived from the Palace of Spring. The Head Consort would like to see you. " Kushina tucked a small note into Naruto's hand, and he read through it quickly.

"Bullying? " Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "How did Haku even notice it? "

"Perhaps you'll find that out during your meeting. "

Naruto sighed, and stuck his chopsticks into his own bowl of ramen. "Stupid cairens... always so much trouble. Even before they arrive... background checks are so tedious, and I have to do them for every single one that comes in! "

"It's part of your job. " Kushina sighed. "If you invited someone into the harem, and they start doing horrible things, the blame will be on you. "

"But then again, background checks aren't needed for the likes of Kabuto. " Naruto growled. "He's been mistreating those lower than him since he entered years ago, and still little is done to stop him. The best I can do if give the submissives ways to avoid him, and arrange ways to stall Kabuto from going near one of them, but that doesn't always work. "

"He'll get what's coming to him eventually. " Kushina said. "Like what happened to the Empress. "

Naruto flinched, but nodded. Kushina thought of her successful curse, and the two names written in blood. She had burned the paper shortly after Sakura's death, as the spell was finished.

"How is the Emperor, by the way? "

Naruto gave out a deep sigh, and put down his chopsticks. "He's been stressed, lately. Suna still hasn't pushed through on the alliance, and we think that they think we're gonna lose the war, so they're stalling until a definite victory is won. "

"But by then an alliance would be useless? "

"Exactly. " Naruto shook his head. "So Sasuke's been... stressed. We need this alliance already, since the war's been taking a toll on the civilians. We all just want this war to be over, but Suna is being difficult. "

"How about other countries? Have they been looked into? "

"We're planning to ask Kumo. " replied the Emperor Consort. "They're not nearly as great of a choice as Suna, but it's worth a shot. "

"Huh. " Kushina shook her head. "Politics... ridiculous, aren't they? "

"But necessary. " Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately, waiting for Suna to make a move is killing more people than its saving. "

Kushina sighed again. "Let's quit the talk of state. Why don't we enjoy our breakfast here in the garden?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. " Naruto replied, and picked back up his chopsticks.  
\-----------

"Your Highness. " said the maids as Naruto walked past them and up the steps to the palace of spring.

"At ease. " he said absentmindedly. "Where is the Head Consort waiting for me? "

"In the living room, sir "

Naruto nodded and continued upwards. Behind him, his entourage of many servants, guards, and eunuchs followed obiedently.

When Naruto reached the living room, he found the Head Consort Haku standing by the open sliding doors, looking out into the garden.

"Head Consort. " he greeted.

"Oh! " Haku said, turning around to bow to him. "Your Highness. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

Naruto went to stand beside him, and found that Haku had been looking out and watching Prince Ichigo, who was playing with his brothers and sisters.

"Children grow fast, don't they? " he asked the Head Consort, who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yes. It seems just like yesterday when Ichigo was a baby, now look at him... developing motor skills. "

Naruto chuckled, and turned away to sit at the table that had been set out for their meeting.

"I'm glad the children are close." He said.

"So am I. They don't even acknowledge the fact they all have different mothers, and treat each other equally. How is your newborn son? Have you named him yet? "

"Yes. " nodded he Emperor Consort. "His name is Maki. Since I adopted Princess Sarada after her mother died, so now I have three children. It's been hectic over at the Eastern palace- I mean, Rasengan Hall now- lately. "

"Ah. " Haku nodded.

"So, you wanted to see me about bullying inside the harem?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. " Haku's face fell, and gutted as he shook his head. "I was walking through the Imperial Gardens a few days ago when I saw a group of cairens. There were five of them, and they were hurting a young female submissive. From what I could hear, the Emperor had commented that she dressed well. "

Naruto sighed for the nth time that day. "Did you recognize any of their faces? "

"Three or four of them. I've already had them detained, and their victim sent to Lady Tsunade. But the final decision rests on you. "

"We can place them in solitary confinement for awhile. "

"Or we can ask our brother Kabuto what is to be done with them. " Haku shrugged. "He may be cruel, but he keeps the harem in line. "

"We can do that. " Naruto winced. "Or we could have the Emperor himself talk to them. That would scare them more than a bamboo whipping would. "

"That is a good idea. " Haku nodded his head. "If he agrees. "

"Ohohohoho... " Naruto chuckled. "He'll agree. You can trust me on that. "

\---------

"No, I can't, Naruto. I'm too busy. "

"Ugh. " Naruto fell down face forward on the bed. "You don't love me anymore. "

"Naruto... " Sasuke sighed, and placed his forehead in his hand. "Really...? "

Naruto began to sniffle into the blankets.

"Fine! " sighed the Emperor, shaking his head at his wife's antics. "I'll talk to the cairens."

"Thank you! " exclaimed the Emperor Consort, and threw his arms around his husband. "Thank you! "

"Whatever, dobe. " Sasuke shook his head again, and sighed. "Besides, its high time the cairens got disciplined."

"Yeah, and I'll finally get some load off my back. " Naruto made a show of wiping sweat off his brow.

Sasuke chuckled, and patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Come here, idiot. Do you still have enough energy left in that delicious body of yours to defeat me? "

"'Defeat' you? " the Emperor Consort grinned. "Why, Your Majesty, how crass of you."

"Just come over here. "

"Yeah, yeah. "

\---------

After a wonderful bout of lovemaking, they resumed with talking about matters of state while they lied together, a sweaty tangled mess of limbs on the bed.

"So, what are your plans for Kumo? " Naruto asked, wiping a sweat dampened lock off Sasuke's forehead.

"I was thinking of offering their king a wife from one of the noble families. A Sarutobi, perhaps, or even one of my cousins. That would be a good way to push through an alliance quickly. "

"Konohamaru is fifteen, " Naruto suggested. "He is of marriageble age. "

"Hn. " Sasuke nodded. "I'll think about it later. How's Maki? "

"Tsunade still has him, and she's making sure to try and get his weight up a bit before letting him go. " Naruto sighed. "I really wanted to spend some time with him, since he was... You know... JUST BORN... but Tsunade insisted on supervising him. " 

"As long as he's healthy, I don't care. " Sasuke said, shooting his lover with a few strokes to his back. "Maki's health comes before our personal feelings. "

Naruto sighed, and dug his face deeper into his husband's chest. He was right, as always. It had indeed been scary when Maki had come out a little too light for Tsunade's liking, and was currently observing him just in case.

"Fine. I'll wait the next couple of days. " murmured the Emperor Consort.

"It'll be fine. " Sasuke assured him. "Trust me. "

\-----------

"The General Assembly has begun! " yelled out a eunuch the exact moment Sasuke sat on the throne.

"Good morning, Your Majesty. " the chancellor and scholars chorused as they bowed.

"At ease. " Sasuke nodded as the congregation sat up. "Any updates on Kumo? "

"We have been cleared for a visit to their royal family, sir. " said a chancellor, coming forward. "However, they only ask what our offering in exchange for an alliance. "

"It has already been decided that we would offer their king a wife from one of our noble families. " Sasuke said. "Do you have any more information as to their culture? "

"They are monogamous, sir, but unlike those of Suna having a harem of concubines is normal for the King only to have. " said another chancellor. "Their king has no spouse as of yet, but he has an extensive harem and several heirs. "

"Do you have a submissive in mind, Your Grace? " said yet another.

"A Sarutobi, perhaps. " Sasuke shrugged.

"My Lord. " Lord Hiashi Hyuuga came forward, and bowed before him. "I would like to suggest my daughter, Hanabi. She is strong minded, very intelligent, but possesses all the qualities of a perfect submissive. "

"Your Majesty! " Orochimaru came forward. "I am afraid Lord Hyuuga only wishes to have more power by offering his child. "

"How dare you! " Hiashi hissed. "The Hyuuga clan is very established with political power in this empire, and being married to a submissive from our family would increase His Majesty King A of Kumo's power here as well! "

"Can't give him too much power. " Sasuke shrugged. "Or would you like to see your daughter used as a political tool, and force her to choose between her spouse and family, Lord Hyuuga? "

Hiashi gritted his teeth, and bowed. "I understand, my Lord. "

The rejection was clear. The chancellors that had come forward went back to their places, and Chanclellor Danzo took their place at the center aisle.

"My Lord, I believe a Sarutobi is a fine choice. They are just as politically powerful as the Hyuugas, even though their dynasty has long since been over. If I am not mistaken, Lord Konohamaru would be a fine choice, for he is good friends with the Emperor Consort and is his Lord in Waiting as well. "

"Yes, he was suggested by the Emperor Consort as well. " Sasuke smirked down at the Chancellors. "Shall we give Kumo our answer, then? "

\----------

"Shhh... " Naruto rocked his sleeping baby in his arms, holding him close to his face. "It's me, Maki. I'm your momma, remember? "

"He's fattened up really well. " Tsunade said, smiling as she looked down at the mother and his child. "Maki is in the clear now. Since you're a male, you already know you can't produce any breast milk, so I've procured a good batch of breast milk from some donors. "

"Ah, that's good. " Naruto nodded, smiling. "Can I schedule some checkups next week for Menma and Sarada? "

"Of course. " Tsunade gave him a bow. "How is... how is the princess...? "

Naruto sighed as she thought of his adoptive daughter. Sarada was a sweet girl, and very intelligent, but he knew there was a tension between him and the five year old. Why were these damned children so mature and aware of the world, dammit?

"I take it that she's giving you trouble? " Tsunade winced at the Emperor Consort.

"Not at all. " Naruto sighed. "It's just that... there's a certain tension, y'know? She can barely remember Sakura, but she misses her terribly, and I think she knows that I... I... "

"You were in the right. " said the Imperial Doctor. She began to put away the jars of breast milk into a bag, but was stopped by a maid. Tsunade turned away as the maid dutifully placed all the jars into the bag, and placed it in the hands of one of the Emperor Consort's own maids.

"I know. " Naruto whispered. He pressed his cheek against Maki's forehead, and closed his eyes. "But I just keep thinking about it, you know? It's been years, but...anyway. Thanks for taking care of Maki. "

Tsunade smiled, and gave him another bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Konohamaru was startled by the doors to his bedroom bursting open, and he jumped up, eyes wide.

"Oh, we're sorry sir! " a maid apologized, bowing. "Please go back to sleep, sir. "

"What are you all doing? " Konohamaru asked, his eyes narrowing as the maids opened his wardrobe and began rifling through.

"Konohamaru, " Naruto said, walking in. "I'm really, really sorry about this. Can we... Can we talk? "

"Sure. " the boy shrugged, and jumped out of bed. "What's going on? "

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently led him out of the room. They were alone in the hallway, and Naruto made sure to shut the door behind them.

The Emperor Consort gave out a deep breath, and looked legitimately worried. This, in turn, made Konohamaru worried. Naruto was like an older brother to him, after all, and owed a lot to him. The man had, after all, given him permission to leave the harem Konohamaru had desperately wanted to leave, and then gave him the prestigious position as a Lord of the court.

His family hadn't been too happy (when he'd sent the letter to them, they sent a curse in reply) but they had come around by the time his master had become Emperor Consort and thus heightened Konohamaru's position.

But this look on his friend's face was unusual. When Naruto was upset, he just looked upset. If he was worried about something, he would have known long be for now. But today, the Emperor Consort looked hesitant of something he was about to say.

"Is something wrong? " asked the young Lord. "You're acting strange. "

"Let's go to the living room, shall we? "

Naruto led him to the living room, and dismissed all the servants in it with a wave.

"You'll need to sit down for this. " said the Emperor Consort, gesturing towards a plush, cushioned chair. "I'm going to give you some pretty serious news. "

"Are any of my relatives dead? " asked Konohamaru fearfully.

"Not at all." Naruto shook his head, and they sat together on the large chair. "You already know that Suna has been stalling their acceptance of an alliance, and you already know that we've been looking into alliances with other countries. So, the kingdom of Kumo has accepted the initiation to negotiate, and we'll be traveling there in a few weeks time. "

"But? " Konohamaru asked carefully.

"Well you see, the court has decided to give their King a wife to rule the country alongside him. Preferably somebody from a noble family which is politically established in Konoha to give Kumo a real connection to us. "

"A-a wife... " Konohamaru's face went pale.

"And... " Naruto winced at his friend's face. All the color had drained out of Konohamaru's usually lively face, and was staring a at him with wide, shocked eyes. "And the court chose you to become Kumo's King Consort. "

Konohamaru didn't react for a few minutes, and then slowly shook his head. "No. No. "

"Konohamaru -"

"Pleade don't make me do this! " sobbed the boy, clutching at his mouth. "You can't just sell me to a different country! I refuse to go! "

"I'm not the one who makes the decisions in this case, Kono! " Naruto grabbed his hand. "And we need you! Thousands of Konohans have died from the war, not even including the soldiers!"

"Why not a Hyuuga or an Uchiha? " Konohamaru snapped. "Or a Yamanaka or an Aburame? Why does it have to be me?! "

"I don't know! " Naruto yelled. Konohamaru froze, his eyes wide. Naruto never yelled at him, ever. "Konoha needs this marriage! You cannot be selfish in this situation, Kono! I would do anything to have you stay here, but this time I have my hands tied! The King has been looked into as well, through spies and investigators! He respects his submissives, and there has never been a death in his harem-not that you'll be part of it! "

Naruto let go of his hand and stood up, then began pacing around the room, agitated. "You're getting an extremely high position, dammit! For free! And better yet, you in that position will save many of your fellow countrymen, and all you're thinking about is not wanting to be attached to somebody! "

"It's not about that! " Konohamaru wailed. "I'm - I'm scared, dammit! I don't know thsi person, what he looks like, or even anything about that country! You can't tie me down to somebody I don't love for the rest of my life! "

"I'm sorry! " Naruto yelled. "This wasn't my decision!"

\----------

"What is that damned yelling?! " Kushina growled as she stomped through the halls of the Eastern palace.

"I apologize, my lady! " said a maid as she struggled to keep up with the angered submissive woman. "The Emperor Consort and Lord Konohamaru are having an argument! "

"Ah, so he found out, then? " Kushina growled. "They don't have to yell about it! "

Kushina stomped into the living room to find her son and Konohamaru yelling. She couldn't make sense of what they were saying, but she knew it could get ugly soon.

"ENOUGH! " she screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! "

Both of them quieted immediately, and looked at her with bewildered faces.

"You! " she said, pointing to Konohamaru. "Will do your duty as a submissive of noble blood. The King of Kumo has already been confirmed to not be either physically or emotionally abusive, what more could you want?! Several noble submissives are placed under dominants who are terrible people! "

"And you! " she said, pointing to her son. "Don't be so insensitive! Just because it's his duty, doesn't mean he has to like it! You're lucky to be married to somebody you love, so don't make it bad for everyone else! "

"Yes ma'am! " both of them whimpered under her ferocious glare.

"Good. " Kushina said, before turning sharply. "Come speak with me, Konohamaru. I have much to inform you about. "

\--------

Naruto collapsed on the couch, before bursting into tears.

"My Lord! " said the ever worried Mimi, who took a handkerchief out of her pocket and and dabbled softly at her master's face. "Please don't cry! "

"I... I don't want him to go! " Naruto blundered, his breath coming in short gasps. "The K-King of Kumo is old enough to be his grandfather... I never wanted this for him! He's like my baby brother, why did I ever suggest him to Sasuke?! "

"It's not your fault, Your Highness. " whispered Mimi. "It was just a suggestion, it was the court that made the final decision! "

"It's all my fault! " Naruto wailed, grabbing the handkerchief and hiding his face in it. "I'm a terrible friend! "

"My Lord, please don't cry! " Mimi wailed. "Your makeup in running! Eyeliner is very hard to apply, Your Highness! "

\---------

Kushina looped her arm around the boy she had come to think of as an adoptive son, and led him into her bedroom. With a nod of her head, the servants following them all bowed and left them immediately.

"Do you know anything about marital relations between a dominant and submissive? "

"Not much. " Konohamaru whispered, shaking his head and blushing. "All I know is that... sleeping together with a dominant results in a child, but that sleeping together can be for... for pleasure as well."

"Do you know exactly what this 'sleeping together' is? " asked Kushina.

"N-no... " Konohamaru's face turned redder.  
"Hmmm... " Kushina motioned to the bed. "Come sit with me. "

They sat on the bed together while the younger submissive attempted to hide his face behind the sleeve of his da Xiu Shan.

"As you know, there are two types of dominants and two types of submissives : male, and female. The King of Kumo is a male dominant, and you are a male submissive. Each coupling has a different type of formula to how their lovemaking is, due to the parts between everyone's legs. Do you understand, so far? "

Konohamaru nodded, and fidgeted with his sleeves. This was an incredibly embarrassing conversation to have.

"All males, " Kushina's voice dropped to a whisper. "Have a 'penis'."

"D-do we really have to talk about this? " Konohamaru hissed. "I thought it was my husband who was to educate me on such matters! "

"Is that what you would prefer? " Kushina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Please. "

"Fine. What do you know about Kumo? "

"Next to nothing. " the relief in his voice was palpable.

"Alright. I shall tell you what I know. "

"Thank you. "

"Hundreds of years ago, back during the early reign of the Senju Dynasty, the area now known as Kumo was invaded by us. This resulted in a war, that lasted long enough for our cultures to become greatly similar, strangely enough. I heard it was because of the heavy interactions, but I cannot be sure. During the later times of the Senju Dynasty, the war finally ended. By then, the war had been going on for so long both sides just wanted to end it. We made our peace, and went our seperate ways. But eventually, the years of lacking interaction between the countries lead to either of us hardly knowing anything about each other, hence the use of spies. Apparently, they do dress similar to us, and take only one spouse each. Concubines are still customary, but only for the King. "

"S... so I...? " Konohamaru whispered.

"Are getting the highest position possible for a submissive in Kumo? Yes. "

Konohamaru sighed again. "What do you know about... about my betrothed? " the word sounded strange on his tongue, and a shiver of apprehension coursed through him.

"Not much. " Kushina winced. "I do have to warn you, though. He's old enough to be your grandfather. "

Konohamaru choked on his own saliva. Kushina, alarmed, smacked him several times on the back.

"Are you alright?! "

"I'm fine. " Konohamaru blinked, and shook his head. "I just had a vision of my Grandpa Hiruzen, may he rest in peace. "

Kushina chuckled, and shook her head. "Do not worry, Konohamaru. The Emperor has taken great lengths to make sure that anyone we marry to the Kumo king would not be abused. You have my word: everything will be fine. "

\----------

After his tears were dry and he was beginning to feel light hearted again, Naruto decided to call on Yugito for a nice bout of breakfast.

"Wanted to see me? " the woman teased as they sat together in the garden.

"I always want to see you. " Naruto grinned at her. "It's just that... today I kind of have something to ask of you. "

"Whatever you want. " the General shrugged. "Just ask. "

"It's my Lord in waiting, Konohamaru. " Naruto sighed, resisting the urge to shove his own face in his tea. "I need you, or a soldier you trust, to act as his bodyguard in Kumo. I know we've done a lot of measures to make sure the king of Kumo isn't abusive, but... "

"I understand perfectly. " Yugito nodded, and gave him a warm smile. "I have a few, around his age. They'd be happy to comply."

The Emperor Consort deflated visibly, and smiled even wider. "Thank you. Really. "

"It's good you're concerned with his safety. " Yugito's smile became strained. "I know of too many submissives used as bargaining chips and married off to powerful dominants, only to be abused by their spouse and the harem... "

"That won't happen to Konohamaru. I won't let it. " Naruto huffed. "And if the Kumo king lays a finger on him, I'll have him killed, alliance be damned. "

Yugito chuckled, and shook her head. "Now, enough talk. I, for one, want to enjoy these marvelous looking meat buns. "

\-----------

Sasuke took a deep breath, and let it out. It had been a stressful day full of meetings and deliberations, and his head had a pounding headache.

He desperately wanted to relieve some stress, but he was sure Naruto had been dealing with his own issues in running the harem today as well.

"Call the Head Consort to my room for tonight. " he ordered Shikamaru.

"Of course, sir. "

\----------

"Wait, who are we calling for the Emperor for tonight? " asked a eunuch. His companion scratched his head, then shurgged.

"I think he ordered his assistant to fetch him for tonight. " said the other.

"Fetch? But wasn't a note sent out to whoever his companion for tonight is? "

"Umm... I don't know, okay! Let's just get the Emperor Consort already. "

"Fine, fine. "

They hurried their ways to the Eastern palace, and knocked on the door. His highness's mother, the feared Lady Kushina, opened the door.

"Ah, the Emperor is calling on him? " she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. "

The red haired woman nodded, and turned away. "I'll just go get him. "

Soon they were escorting the Emperor Consort and his entourage towards Chidori palace. The Emperor Consort was greatly admired by the whole palace city, and the eunuchs looked at him in wonder. Never before had they seen such a kind, and virtuous submissive. The servants all fought to serve in his palace, and several artists made him their muse.

"Are you alright in there, Your Highness? "

"I'm comfortable enough. " Naruto replied.

They stopped at the steps of Chidori palace, where the Emperor Consort waved them away.

"I can take care of myself. " Naruto said. "Please rest. "

"Thank you, Your Highness. " they all chorused.

Naruto stretched out his arms, feeling refreshed at the feeling of being alone for the first time in a while. He whistled as he made his way into Chidori palace, and went down the hallways to where he knew Sasuke's room was.

"Good evening, sir. " whispered a maid as he passed by.

Naruto hummed out a tune as he opened the doors, and then it stopped.

He froze at the sight before him, with the Consort Haku on top of Sasuke. Both of them looked at the intrusion with confuse eyes, and then Sasuke went pale.

"Naruto -! " he called out, but Naruto fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this isn't one of my better written chapters...
> 
> So guys, should make a cover thing for this story? Please comment your opinions on what the cover for this series should look like if you want one :)
> 
> Also the reason why I reupload this is because I botched up the publication date setting, so when I updated I kept checking and realized this fic wasn't showing up in the recently updated area. This is probably why a lot of you didn't see the chapter 2 notification, and you will probably have to click bookmark again. 
> 
> Whoops. Haha. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Adios, mis amigos!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran away from Chidori palace until his legs ached, and he slid and tumbled down the last flight of stairs. 

He let out a sob as he pulled himself up and brushed dirt off his clothes and hair, and limped back to the Eastern palace. 

The old feelings of his jealousy against Haku came back full force, and he almost fell from the mixture of anguish and rage that went through him at that point. 

His stomach twisted and turned, and he wanted to punch something. Tears streamed down his face as he continued th long way to the Eastern palace, his hair a mess, his ruqun torn and dirty. 

"Your Highness! " a maid screamed from the distance. "Oh gods, Your Highness! "

"I'm fine. " he whispered, smiling at the young maid who ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "I really am. "

"What happened to you?! "

"I witnessed something I shouldn't have. " Naruto whispered, his eyes downcast. His hands began to shake, which only made the poor maid even more anxious. "But I'll be fine. I'll get over it soon. "

"If you're sure... " replied the maid. "My Lord, please allow me to escort you back to the Eastern palace. "

"Of course, of course. "

\----------

"Naruto, what in the world happened to you?! " gasped Kushina as she took in her child's tear stained face, his scratched arms, and his mess of hair. "Did... did the Emperor do this?! "

"No. " Naruto shook his head. "I... I think there was a mix up in telling which Consort Sasuke was going to be with tonight. I... I walked in on him with Consort Haku. "

"What?! " Kushina grabbed his shoulders and pyshed him down onto his bed. "Maids, undress and bathe him. Naruto, we'll talk once you're clean. "

Naruto allowed the maids to carefully wash him, cleaning his dirty hair in long, smooth strokes. 

"Are you sure you are alright, Your Highness? " asked Mimi, her usual worry coming out in her voice. 

"N-no... " Naruto whispered truthfully. "I just... I know that Sasuke has to sleep with the other Consorts, but... "

He shook his head, and took measured breaths to calm himself. The blond felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, and his throat burn. 

"It's alright to cry. " Mimi whispered, gently wiping his face with the washcloth. "I've seen you with the Emperor, and wished I could sometimes have a love like that. It must hurt, doesn't it? "

"It does... " Naruto sniffed, and then realized his breath was coming in short pants. "It wasn't just about him with..  with Consort Haku. It was... The look, in his eyes. As if... as if he loved him! "

"Shhhhhh.... " Mimi patted his back as he hunched over and began to sob. "It's alright to feel this way, Your Highness. Its what makes you human. "

Naruto gave out a short, harsh laugh. "Wherever she is now, Sakura is surely be laughing at me. "

\---------

After being comforted by both Mimi and his mom, Naruto felt more confident and happy as he was being tucked into bed. 

"Go to sleep. " Kushina told him. "Trust me. You'll feel better. "

He obeyed her, and snuggled deeply into his blankets. Soon, he was in a dream less sleep. 

\---------

"Naruto! " Sasuke shouted as he burst through the doors of the Eastern palace. "Where is he?! "

Kushina regarded the Emperor with a cool look, and rose up gracefully from her chair. 

"You've hurt him terribly. " she sighed, and strode over to him. "You should have seen him : crying, his arms scratched up, and his hair a mess. All because of you. "

"He wasn't supposed to be there! " Sasuke sighed. "I don't know what happened, but the eunuchs got my orders mixed up. "

"I know it wasn't your fault. " Kushina glared. "But still, my threat during your wedding day stands. "

She calmly grabbed him by the hair, and smashed his face into the ground. 

The guards all yelled, and she was grabbed by the arms. 

"How dare you attack the Emperor! " one of them said, as they pointed their spears towards her. Kushina merely rose an eyebrow. 

Sasuke rubbed his nose, which was bleeding heavily. "Fucking bitch... "

"That pain right now is nothing compared to what my son is feeling. " Kushina growled. "How would you feel if you found Naruto with somebody else? General Yugito, perhaps?"

Sasuke growled at her, and stood up. "I am merely doing my duty! "

"Like I said, I don't care. " her tone implied that the discussion was over. "Again and again, you make excuses for yourself without thinking of what he is feeling. What I gave you was equal payment: a physical hurt in return for my son's emotional hurt."

Sasuke's jaw was set as he stared at his moths in law. 

"Let her go. " he ordered. The guards let go of the red haired woman hesitantly. 

"Good night, Your Majesty. " she turned on her heel and briskly walked away. 

"FUCK! " Sasuke screamed, and hit a wall. The wood splintered and gave way beneath his fist. The maids all flinched, and one of them began to sob. 

\------------

"Brother Naruto... " Konohamaru whispered when he saw Naruto seated at the table the next morning. He sat across from him, and took his hands into his own. "I was selfish yesterday. Please forgive me for yelling at you. "

"Sure, Konohamaru. "  Naruto muttered. He seemed distant, and his face lacked its usual light. 

Had Konohamaru's words really hurt that much? His hands tightened around the Emperor Consort's, and he bit his lip. 

"Brother... did I hurt you that much? "

"It's not that. " Naruto shook his head slowly. "I'm just... afraid I'm losing the Emperor's love. "

Konohamaru blinked, then blinked again. "That isn't possible. "

"Yes, it is. " Naruto whispered. "I... saw him with Consort Haku last night. I walked in on them together in... in bed."

"Oh, brother...  I'm so sorry. "

"You should have seen the way he looked at him. " Naruto began to cry again, and Mimi brought out a handkerchief and dabbled at his face. "I've always... I've always felt so much jealousy because of Brother Haku, Kono. And last night... I've never felt more unworthy, more ugly... "

"You are incredibly beautiful, brother! " Konohamaru exclaimed, his eyes wide. 

"But Haku... Haku has always been the most lovely in the harem. I mean, look at him! " Naruto sobbed again. "So... so modest, and everyone says he is a perfect submissive. And what am I? A concubine of a previous Emperor, with a scarred face and a loud personality. I... "

"No! " Konohamaru yelled, his hands tightening even more against his friend's. "Consort Haku may be perfect and beautiful, but you are the one who is Emperor Consort for a reason! The Emperor loved you the most! "

"That may change. " Naruto shook his head softly. "He might replace me just like I replaced Consort Karin. "

"No, you'll never be replaced!" Konohamaru shook his head wildly. "Never! I have faith in yours and the Emperor's love! If I don't... how can I be sure I will... I will enjoy my life in Kumo...? "

"I'm sorry." Naruto stood up. "This isn't... isn't like me, Konohamaru. I've always been so positive, haven't I? Now, look at me. A bitter harem submissive, just like all my enemies were. "

"Never! " Konohamaru shook his head, also standing. "You'll always be the best! "

Naruto gave him a shaky smile, and shook his head. "Thank you, Kono. To be honest... you're the only innocent person in this entire palace city. "

"Not after I'm married. " laughed the younger one. But the laugh was just as hollow as the expression in the Emperor Consort's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was crisp, clear. The smell of honeysuckle and roses filled the air in the Eastern palace. 

In the distance, an elderly dominant with a flute began to play. His music, however, was interrupted by the sound of a smashing plate. 

"Your Highness, please! "  a maid begged, grabbing the Emperor Consort's arm. 

"I'm going to kill him! " Naruto screeched, trying to jump at Sasuke. The Emperor was seated on the couch in the living room, and the paleness of his skin betrayed the indifferent look in his eyes. 

"Your Highness! " Mimi screamed. Naruto picked up a teapot, and hurled it at Sasuke's head. The Emperor dodged it easily, and winced. 

Naruto picked up a vase. 

"That's an antique! " screamed another maid, and lunged at him. 

Sasuke rubbed his nose absentminedly. It had been broken cleanly, and it took a lot of pain under Tsunade to have her reset so it could heal properly. It was impossible to put a cast around it, so the Imperial Doctor had pasted a bandage tightly on it with some salve. 

"It will heal in a few months. " she had said. "Just don't let anyone touch it. "

His nose, however, was now in danger. The moment Naruto had seen him after he stepped through doors of the Eastern palace, the rage had begun. 

Naruto was uncontrollable. Sasuke was deeply terrified of his usually happy wife's incredible rage. 

"Hey, Naruto, I'm ba- what the hell is going on here?! " came the voice Sasuke recognized as belonging to one Hinata Hyuuga. 

Naruto ignored her, still seething and preparing to grab another valuable to use as a flying projectile. 

Kushina coughed, and placed an arm around the woman's shoulders. "Let's talk in a different room with less destruction, shall we? "

Hinata cast a worried glance to the angry Emperor Consort, and then to Kushina. 

"Your Highness! " Mimi begged, shaking Naruto's arm. "Please calm yourself! I'm begging you!"

Naruto tried shaking her off, but her hold was strong. 

Sasuke finally decided to stand, taking advantage of Naruto's momentary distraction. He walked carefully towards the angered submissive, and placed a hesitant hand against his cheek. Naruto stilled completely. 

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. "It must have hurt so terribly... I'll never forgive myself for causing you such pain. "

Naruto's angry expression fell, and he slowly relaxed his form. Then, he turned sharply on his heel and stomped to his bedroom. 

The door slam rang out loudly in the complete silence of the Eastern palace, and Konohamaru sighed. 

"That was a fucking disaster. " he muttered beneath his breath. 

\-----------

Later on that day, Naruto took it upon himself to sit in on the cairens' embroidery lessons. Hinata and Konohamaru had a firm grasp on both of his arms, their arms curled through his own. His servants were silent and tense, wondering if he were to burst again. 

The lesson was being held at Tomoe terrace, where a stern looking male submissive looked down at the cairens who giggled and chatted as they pierced fabric with needles. 

The cairens' instructor stood up and opened his mouth,  but Naruto put up a hand. 

"Do not worry, I am just sitting in on the embroidery lesson. I know you weren't expecting me. "

"Your Highness. " said the instructor, bowing. 

Naruto sat at the dais in the shed, his chair laden full with cushions. A table was brought to him as well, and Mimi placed down several scrolls and writing materials down. 

He had found out this week that the monotony of writing out the diaries he was obliged to write calmed him greatly. It helped the Emperor Consort forget his jealousy and insecurities in exchange for remembering dates and significant happenings. 

"Why, Your Highness, I never expected to see you here! " came Kabuto's voice. 

Fuck. 

"A lovely day to you too, brother. " Naruto said, giving him a forced smile. Kabuto sat down next to him, smiling haughtily. 

"Come to watch the cairens? " asked the solve haired Imperial Consort. 

"I like the palace gardens, and thought this would be a good place to do write down the diaries. " Naruto's eyes didn't leave the page that was quickly being filled up with various characters detailing events. 

"Hmmm... " Kabuto smirked at him, and looked back at the cairens. "Have you noticed Consort Haku lately? "

Naruto froze, which wasn't missed by the Imperial Consort. A few seconds later, Naruto's form relaxed, and he resumed writing. 

"What about our brother? " he asked carefully. 

"Its just that... oh, he is so beautiful, isn't he? No wonder the Emperor has been showing more favor towards him lately. " Kabuto sighed, and one of his maids began to fan him. "He really is such a wonderful person to fill the role of Head Consort. Our brother... has there ever been a more perfect submissive? "

"I wouldn't know. " Naruto said, his hands tightening on his paintbrush. Hinata cast him a worried look, and then suddenly Maki was being placed in his arms. "Oh, my baby boy! How are you, baby? "

Kabuto sniffed at the child as it began to giggle and squirm against his mother's chest. "Honestly, Consort Haku is a great wonder. His beauty is completely unmatched... not even by those in a higher position than he. "

Naruto froze again, and he gritted his teeth. Had Kabuto come here just to taunt him? 

"And such virtue as well... he is so gentle, he was never gone into a single fit of rage! His virtue knows no bounds... he was virginal, too. A true example for other submissives... unlike others among us, he didn't belong to a previous Emperor at-"

"ENOUGH! " Naruto yelled. 

The entire area quieted. The cairens all looked at the two submissives on the dais fearfully, as the Emperor Consort stood and glared at the Imperial Consort. 

"Temper, temper. " Kabuto sighed. "How shameful for an Emperor Consort... "

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked at their audience of shocked cairens. 

"Let's go. " he whispered, clutching Maki tighter against his chest. "I am feeling quite ill. "

Naruto hurried away from Tomoe terrace, and Kabuto smirked as he settled himself into the center seat.

Kushina glared at him as she followed behind her son, and touched the pendant hanging from her neck. It was time to call on other forces. 

\----------

Haku sighed deeply as he sent off his hawk to deliver a message to Princess Temari. It would be much harder from now on to keep track of the Emperor Consort's actions. After the embarrassing incident at Chidori palace, the man had been actively avoiding him. 

 

Haku blushed as he remembered Naruto walking in on him and the Emperor. There was no love between him and the man, but who knew what the Emperor Consort would think? Everyone in the palace city could see the love between them, the closeness that no other submissive in the world could hope to attain with the Emperor. 

He shivered from the cold night air, and rubbed his shoulders. The smell of roses wafted in through the window, and he turned away sharply. 

"You okay, mama? " asked Ichigo, running at his eyes. "Your face is like cherries! "

Haiku chuckled, and walked over to where his son lay on his bed. He grasped the small hands into his own, and leaned his forehead against his. "Don't worry about me, my love. Worry about your studies. "

It was Ichigo's turn to redeem, and he pouted. "You're so mean, mama! "

\------------

Naruto sat himself down in the living room, and buried his face in his hands. 

"Are you really that upset from a few blunt words? " Kushina snorted. "This isn't like you: weak, bitter, and jealous. "

"I'm not upset." Naruto whispered. "I'm mad. I'm really, really mad! "

"Well, keep your anger away from the porcelain. " Iruka said, walking in. He was holding hands with Ai, and they sat across from him on the other sofa. "Go train, or something. "

And that was how Naruto found himself beating a dummy until it broke in an abandoned training area. It wasn't the first dummy, as three were already laying by his feet on the ground, destroyed beyond repair. 

"I really am sorry, you know. " came Sasuke's voice from behind him. Naruto stopped and turned to face the intruder, eyes wide. 

Sasuke stepped closer to him, and Naruto stepped back. 

"Go have the Head Consort comfort you. " Naruto hissed, and turned back to his half destroyed dummy. "You don't think I haven't noticed you call on him more than me these days?"

"It's not like you to be so jealous. " Sasuke said. "And I already apologized. I should have been more careful about letting the eunuchs know who to call. "

"Of course I'm jealous! " Naruto snapped, and punched the dummy's worn head. It came off cleanly, and toppled to the floor. "The only way I've managed to keep my sanity in this fucking harem is knowing that no matter how many heirs you make in other submissives, I'd always be the first one in your mind, and in your heart! So, screw me, dammit, for being jealous!"

Sasuke stepped closer, and hovered his hand over the tense muscles of Naruto's back. "Naruto... if you want... I'll spend more nights with you... "

"It's not the sex, you fuck! " Naruto screamed. Sasuke winced at the crude language, and stepped back. "It was how you were looking at him. As if... as if he could replace me, in your heart! As if you loved him!"

"That's not true! " Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders, and roughly turned him around to face him. Naruto glared at him, defiant. "I've only ever wanted you! Dammit, Naruto, I've desired you since we were twelve! My love for you hasn't waned, even if I lust after other Consorts! It will always be you! "

Naruto looked away, gritting his teeth. "Then consider how I feel, dammit! It hurts so much every time you're with the harem submissives, and I've repressing these feelings for years! "

"I'm sorry! " Sasuke yelled. He took deep breaths, and repeated the statement in a whisper. "I'm sorry. But it is my duty as Emperor. I cannot be with you only, you know that. "

Naruto's lips trembled, and his throat burned. He let out a harsh laugh. "I wish we were just street vendors. That way at least we could be together, just the two of us. You wouldn't be required to have a harem."

Sasuke sighed, then pressed a kiss on his forehead. "I know. But this is the life we lead, and this is the price of power. "

"So love me. " Naruto whispered, this time looking straight at him with wide, blue eyes. "Show me who really holds your heart. "

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, ans realized just how much Naruto needed him in that moment. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around him, wondering if Naruto knew just how much he needed the blond too. 

\-----------

Naruto lay beneath him on the ground, willing and wanting. He held out his arms to him, and Sasuke leaned into the embrace. 

"I need you. " Naruto whispered. "Sasuke... please... "

"Shhh... " Sasuke whispered, nuzzling his cheek against the golden hair. "Just let me hold you. "

Naruto buried his face in his husband's chest, rubbing his nose against the fabric. 

"All mine... " he whispered, hands grasping possessively over the fabric on Sasuke's back. "You're mine. "

"I've only ever been yours. " Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes and enjoying Naruto's scent. "I've never... connected with another harem submissive like I do with you. And I doubt I ever will. "

Naruto kissed him. Sasuke groaned into the kiss, and wondered how he ever could have lusted for Haku when Naruto existed.  

\----------

"Blue looks lovely on you. " Kushina commented as she held up a length of silk against Konohamaru's skin. 

"So does green. " Hinata spoke up, bouncing Bolt on her leg. Himawari was rifling through Konohamaru's clothes and had a face of wonder and awe. 

"Mama, they're so pretty! " called out the young submissive. 

"Yes, they are, sweety. " Hinata gave her a warm smile before turning back to them. "Anyway, we still have to have your wedding clothes made. "

"Perhaps white, with violet embroidery." Kushina squinted, trying to get a better look at Konohamaru's form. "Violet is the color of coat of arms of the Kumo royal family. "

"Do I have any say in this? " Konohamaru sighed, sitting down on the floor with a huff. "It's my wedding. "

Kushina smiled, and patted him on the head. "We submissives don't really have a say, my dear. "

The submissive sighed, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Do you... think he'll like me? "

"If he's got any sense, " said Hinata. "Then he will like you very much. "

Konohamaru snorted at that, then traced his reflection. Would he even compare to the King's concubines? Would they hate him? He didnt even know if he could bear being so far away from home, with people who didn't like him. 

"Stop over thinking things. " Kushina sighed, and grasped his chin. She turned his head so he could face her, and she saw wide eyes full of fear. "If you wish, I can stay with you in Kumo. "

"What?! " Konohamaru gasped. "What about Naruto?! "

"Naruto is 21, now. " Kushina smiled down at the boy, and ruffled his hair. "He is more than able to care for himself, now. "

"I don't want you to force yourself! " Konohamaru said. 

"Forcing myself? " Kushina replied, raising an eyebrow. "Certainly not. I make my own choices, boy, and do not forget you are like a son to me as well. I will not have you in another country all by yourself, thank you very much. Unlike with Naruto when he entered the harem, this time I actually have a choice in the matter. Do you want me to stay with you or not? "

"Yes! " Konohamaru said quickly. "But please talk to brother about it first!"

"Of course. " Kushina said, waving her hand in dismissal. "But for now, we have to have your outfits done. Now, here's what I've been thinking for your wedding clothes... "

\-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. There was just an issue I'd like to address concerning a commenter from the last chapter. 
> 
> For the record, I really enjoy creative criticism on my stories. I really do. It helps me see as a writer what mistakes I need to correct, things I need to redo entirely, etc. It's all part of the creative process, and I have no complaints about criticism. I'm a new author, after all. I need it. 
> 
> However, what I do not like is rewrites of portions of my story placed publicly. The criticism is fine, but publicly posting a rewrite is not. To me, it was like you were yelling "hey look I am much better at writing than you!!! " (please forgive me if I sound rude) at all the other readers. 
> 
> It was just... borderline insulting. I have never felt insulted at a comment before, except for that one. 
> 
> If you want to show me a rewrite, message me privately. I'll be happy to give you guys an email add to help beta this story. But please do not post everything publicly. 
> 
> I could have worded this note better, sorry, but I'm just really hurt right now. Thank you for your time, everyone. I'm really grateful.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto sighed as they approached the carriages, all loaded up already with all their needs and belongings. 

"A month on the road, huh? " he muttered to himself. A eunuch held out his hand to him, and Naruto accepted it to help him into the carriage. 

Sasuke was already inside, dressed comfortably. He had his sword in his lap, and he was leaning against the carriage wall, eyes closed. Their fight was all but forgotten now, as Naruto preferred that they not be upset on such a long trip. 

"Hey, " Naruto whispered, sitting across from him. "You alright? "

"We need this alliance... " Sasuke whispered, leaning his head back. "If Konohamaru fails... "

"Fails what?! " Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "All he has to do is marry the guy. "

"To create an heir. " Sasuke sighed, his hand covering his face. "To complete the agreement. If he turns out barren, then... The people... "

Naruto held out his hand to cover Sasuke's, and began stroking it softly. The dominant visibly relaxed at the touch, but his face was still tense with worry. 

"Kumo has doctors. " he said, giving him a bright smile. "If anything goes wrong, we can always count on them."

"I hope so. " Sasuke sighed. 

A knock came at the door, and Sasuke let out a quick word of permission. 

"Your Majesty, Your Highness. " Shikamaru said, popping in his head through the door. "We will be leaving in ten minutes. "

"Hn. " Sasuke nodded. "Are we well secured? "

"Extremely well, sir. " Shikamaru bowed again, and slid the door shut. Sasuke turned back to his Emperor Consort, giving him a soft smile. 

"Konohamaru knows his duties? "

"Of course he does. " Naruto muttered, and threw back his head with a sigh. Between Sasuke's stress over Konohamaru's fertility, and Konohamaru being anxious about his marriage, this would be a long journey. 

\-----------

"How long are we going to be on the road again? " asked Konohamaru as the carriage began to move. 

"A month. " Kushina sighed, looking out the window. "Take a long look at Konoha, my dear. You may never see it again. "

Konohamaru did indeed look out the window, and saw the many buildings, gardens, and various man-made lakes and ponds pass by. Would he ever see such beauty again? 

"Goodbye... " he whispered. 

Kushina smiled, and covered his hand with hers. "Do not mourn. Kumo is equally beautiful, and I will help you make it home. "

"It will never be like Konoha. " Konohamaru said, shaking his head. "It will never be the home Konoha is to me!"

"I know. " Kushina said, agreeing. "But we are submissives. We cannot choose where our lives lead, and if the Emperor chooses to ship you off to a different country, leave behind everything you love... you must not only obey, but be grateful."

"Grateful for such unfairness? " Konohamaru whispered, his voice becoming strained. "I will never be grateful for this, my lady. I apologize, but I cannot be grateful for having my home ripped away from me. Why should my life be destroyed to save everyone else's? Why did it have to be me? I was... I was happy, being Emperpr Naruto's Lord in waiting. But now... "

"But now, you will be equal to him." Kushina said. "You will no longer be his servant... not to say that he has ever seen you as one. But now, you will be able to stand next to your brother and say that you are equal to him. "

"I don't want to be equal. " the young submissive whispered. His eyes burned as more buildings whizzed past the windows, and Kushina squeezed his hand as the palace city's gates approached. "I want to just be here. "

"Everything will be alright." The red haired submissive soothed. "I'll make sure of it. "

\------------

Naruto stuck his head out the window to grin widely at the country terrain be for them. He had never seen this part of Konoha before. 

Kumo was to the northeast of Konoha, the month long trip was actually just to get through Konoha's territories. The empire was a huge one, and the rest of Naruto's trips had been so quick as he had always been headed towards the south. Kiri was southeast of Konoha, which meant that now battles happened in the southern border. 

"Sasuke, the north is so beautiful! " he exclaimed. Sasuke merely smirked, and shook his head at him. 

"Be glad it's spring, " said the Emperor. "If it were a month sooner your head would have been frozen off. "

"Whatever, bastard. "  scoffed the Emperor Consort, before grudgingly putting his head back inside the carriage. "Are we stopping by a hot spring for the night? "

"Yes, there are several hot springs in the north, and many inns that are specifically for those wanting to enjoy them. " Sasuke said. "A few have already been sent word that we are arriving. "

"A hot spring? " Naruto's grin turned lecherous. Sasuke blushed, then smacked him on the arm. 

"Submissives shouldn't be so inappropriate. " sighed the Emperor. 

Naruto smirked at him as he shifted in position to hide the growing bulge. 

\---------

When they arrived at the hot spring, the moon had long since risen to the sky and showered them all with its faint glow. 

The innkeepers were very flustered and nervous as they were all led to their rooms, so Naruto was grateful when they were finally gone and he could relax on the plush bed of the master suite.

"Aaaahhh... "he moaned as his aching back settled on the soft fabric. The ride had gotten a little rocky, making the trip uncomfortable for his general well-being. 

"If you're tired now, you still have a month to go. " Sasuke chuckled as he stripped off his clothing. Naruto groaned, and buried his face into the pillows. "Do you want me to carry you into the hot spring? "

 

"Don't you dare. "

So Sasuke's natural response was to haul his submissive over his shoulder, kicking and screaming profanities, and throwing him into the spring. 

"YOU FUCKER! "Naruto yelled when he came up, after spitting out a mouthful of hot water. "What was that for?! "

Sasuke smirked, and stepped into the water. Naruto huffed, and looked away. 

"My clothes are all ruined now, bastard."

"I'll get you a new set. "

Naruto slowly untied the ties to his hanfu,  and peeled off the layers of clothing. He allowed the fabric to simply float around the pool water. 

"You're adorable when you pout. " Sasuke said. 

"I'm not pouting. " Naruto muttered, his face turning an adorable shade of red. A small, evil part in the back of his mind wondered of Sasuke found Haku adorable as well. 

"Hn. " Sasuke wrapped his submissive in his arms, and laid his chin on his head. "How do you think the empire will be without us around? "

"Terrible, of course. " Naruto snorted. "I still can't believe you left a three year old as regent. "

"I'm sure it'll be fine. "

\---------

"Y-your...  majesty... Emperor Regent Menma... " said Chancellor Danzo in a pleading tone. "Please don't use the documents as a plate for your cake- oh... oh gods... "

"The empire is doomed! " sobbed a scholar. 

\----------

"Perfectly fine? " Naruto sighed, and shook his head. "Alright. "

"Do you miss the children? "

Naruto sighed again, and sunk himself deeper into the water. It soothed his muscles, and he closed his eyes in enjoyment. "Terribly. But I'm sure Hinata will take good care of them. "

\--------

"Behave or I'm telling the boogeyman. " the usually gentle pale eyed girl growled. "This is a very important meeting! "

"But I want cake! " yelled the three year old. To the side of the assembly room, Kiba rocked Maki in his arms  nervously. 

Bolt yawned in his seat, and nudged his sleeping twin. "Wake up before mummy kills us! "

\-------------

"Hinata is very capable. " Naruto continued. "And she's... firm. You wouldn't know it, if you looked at her, but she is quite responsible and feirce when she wants to be. "

"Hn. " Sasuke nodded. "Now, let's stop worrying over such matters. Come sit on my lap. Your Emperor needs you. "

"Ah. " Naruto grinned and swam closer to him to obey. He settled himself onto his husband's lap, and stroked his leg with a sly finger. "I suppose I must service His Majesty, then? "

Sasuke's smirk grew even wider. 

\------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been playing around, drawing different scenes from Emperor of Konoha. 
> 
>  
> 
> What do you guys think of my crappy drawing? Lmao. Anyway, that's Mimi in the background. This is the scene where Konoha is having a polo match against Suna.

Naruto stepped out of the carriage with shaky legs. 

"Are you alright?! " Kushina demanded, rushing over to him. 

"I'm fine, mum. " Naruto grumbled. "Its just that we've been traveling for a month, y'know, and still land feels weird now. "

Kushina chuckled and loops her arm around his. "Well, we're very near our destination. You'll just have to wait a bit longer. "

Naruto continued to grumble as they made their way to Konohamaru's carriage. 

"His wedding clothes were just completed yesterday. " his mother informed him. "Dark green and silver, with full embroidery and a collared da xiu Shan."

"Sounds grand. Do you think Kumo will approve? "

"Silver and green are the colors on the royal family's crest. " Kushina replied, shrugging. "Besides, the colors look lovely on him. "

 

They entered the carriage, where Konohamaru lay sleeping while seamstresses fussed over the wedding clothes. 

From what he could see, the work was truly beautiful. It consisted of a silver hanfu, and a green da xiu Shan with a high collar that would frame his face. The da xiu shan's train would go down for several meters, and be held in place with a sheer silver shawl. 

"Why's he sleeping? " Naruto whispered, nudging his mother softly. 

"We've been on the road for days, and he's been so nervous. " the lady replied. "I told him to rest. Oh, and there's something I want to talk to you about..."

\-----------

"No! " Naruto gasped, grabbing his mother by the shoulders. "You can't leave me! "

"Naruto! " Kushina growled, pushing him off. "Konohamaru needs me much more than you do! He will be all alone in a different country, married to a dominant he doesn't know, while you will be surrounded by your friends and husband munching on mochi and being happy! "

Naruto stopped, and pulled away, hands shaking. "M-mum... "

"You've become far too spoiled because of your position! Unlike you, Konohamaru doeant have the luxury of marrying someone he loves, or even knows! There must come a time where you learn to stop being selfish and let others have their needs as well! "

Naruto hung his head, and nodded. "I... I just don't want to lose you... "

"Naruto... " Kushina sighed. She stepped closer to him, and held her beloved son's face in her gentle hands. "You will never, ever lose me. Even if I'm caring for Konohamaru, I will never stop being your mother."

Naruto pursed his lips, and nodded. "I know... its just... "

"I understand. " Kushina smiled, and nodded at him. "You are my son. You'll make it through without me. "

She cast a glance at where Consort Kabuto stood in the distance, once again yelling at his maids. She gripped the pendant she held around her neck, and smiled. 

Naruto would make it through his trials, if she had anything to say about it. 

\----------

They passed Kumo's borders within a few days, and as they drew closer and closer to their palace city, Konohamaru's disposition worsened. 

The usual sunny boy was now usually pale and nervous, and always with a tremor in his hands. The young submissive barely talked, now, and instead obsessively began embroidering various squares of silk. This was a problem because the boy had never embroidered before, and ended up covering all of the fabric with messy stitching. 

When he wasn't destroying squares of silk, he was pacing around. It was driving Kushina insane. 

"This has to stop! " she groaned to Naruto, tugging on her hair. "He's driving me nuts! The boy is so nervous about his marriage, I bet when he meets his intended he will faint!"

"We simply have to reassure him, is all. " Naruto patted her on the back awkwardly. 

But the boy was inconsolable. Attempting to comfort him or calm his nerves only served to remind him further of his upcoming marriage, and worsen the attitude. 

Naruto had absolutely no idea what to do, other than pat his back and brush his hair till he fell asleep. 

Finally, Tsunade forced Konohamaru to drink a concoction of herbs to force him to sleep for almost a day. At this point they were already at the capital, but the area was large enough that it was sure that the submissive would he awake by the time they arrived at the palace city. 

"Please rest, Your Highness. " said Mimi as Naruto continued to fan Konohamaru. The boy had broken into a light sweat in his sleep, and they feared he would break into a fever. 

"No, let me do this. " the Emperor Consort replied. "I'm worried about him. "

"I'll get some smelling salts. " Tsunade sighed, peeking out the window. "And perhaps something to rejuvenate him. "

Konohamaru woke up under the effects of the smelling salts, and seemed relatively calmer after his day long sleep. The tea Tsunade gave him also indeed rejuvenate him, and his hands weren't shaking at all anymore. 

"This was good, as they were now passing through the gates of Kumo's palace city. 

"It should take us half an hour to reach their main palace. " Naruto hissed. "Get him dressed and pretty him up a bit. Hurry! "

And so Konohamaru was dressed an a sly blue and pale gold ruqun, with half his hair done up in a simple style. His eyes kept looking nervously at the passing buildings of the Kumo palace city, but stayed still as Mimi did his hair and lined his eyes. 

"Do you think he'll like me? " he whispered to his pseudo older brother as the carriages slowed to a stop before the main palace. 

"How could he not? "

"Presenting! " yelled a man from outside. "The Konoha royal family! "

"What's that word?! " Konohamaru hissed in a panic. 

"Don't worry. " Naruto replied. "Their language is actually very similar to ours. Only some words and pronunciations differ, really. "

Outside, he could hear the Emperor speaking to the King. Soon enough, the door was opened and the Emperor Consort was announced. Naruto gave him a reassuring smile before taking Shikamaru's hand to help him step outside. 

Naruto was in for an immediate shock as he stepped outside. Most, if not all, of Kumo's court was filled with people with the darkest skin he had ever seen. 

Naruto blushed heavily as he gazed around at the court, feeling strangely out of place. Honestly, he felt a little jealous. It was so beautiful! They looked like terribly beautiful with their clothes contrasting harshly with their tones, and he saw one submissive woman wearing a black dress that looked very strange to him. The black dress was covered in little speckles of white, and even her hair was a shocking solve not too different from General Kakashi's. She looked like the night sky in human form, and his face turned even redder. 

"You didn't tell me the people of Kumo looked like gods. " he whispered in Thai to Sasuke, who then nudged him. 

"The King. " Sasuke said, motioning to the largest man of the group, who stood in the center with their arms crossed. 

Naruto had to crane his neck to look at him, and mentally swore. Konohamaru would be terrified! The King of Kumo was a dominant in every sense of the word, with his size, beauty, and the way he literally looked down at his already very tall court. His presence filled the area harshly, and Naruto shivered. 

"Greetings. " the mountain of a man's voice was incredibly deep as well, and Naruto felt a little faint. "The empire of Konoha is very lucky to have such a... beautiful Emperor Consort. "

Naruto blushed again, and coughed into his hand. 

"Thank you, my Lord. " he said, bowing. 

"And my waswas? " asked the King. 

"Waswas? " Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I think he means bride. " replied the Emperor, before turning to Shikamaru. The assistant nodded his head. 

"He is in the carriage." Sasuke said, nodding his head. "Come out, Konohamaru. "

A moment passed before a eunuch slid open the door and held out his hand for the young submissive. Konohamaru accepted it firmly. He would get through this. 

When he stepped out, and saw his intended, he almost did faint. He blacked out for a few seconds, and when he came to again, he was still standing and staring at his fiance with a bewildered look. 

The King of Kumo began to chuckle, and then let out a booming laugh. 

"Like a lamb being led to slaughter! " he guffawed, then held out his hand. "Come, child. "

Konohamaru paled, and Naruto gave him a look. He gulped, and let go of the eunuch's hand to step forward. 

He shivered beneath the dark gazes of the Kumo court, feeling like a mouse among a congregation of gods. Konohamaru hesitantly placed his hand in the king's, noting how much it dwarfed his own. 

The silver haired woman Naruto had seen before stepped forward, and walked in curve around the young submissive with a critical eye. 

"His hips are wide, " she said in a beautiful, melodic voice. Konohamaru blushed, and tried to hide his face in the long curtain of his hair. "But he is so... small. Are you sure he can carry a child correctly? "

"Be polite, Mabui. " the King said. "Your name, child. It is Konohamaru, correct? "

"Y-yes, my lord. " the submissive replied, bowing. 

"My name is A. " the King of Kumo gave him a smile, revealing rows of perfect, gleaming white teeth. "We welcome you to your new home. "

Konohamaru cast a wide eyes look to Kushina, who stood off to the side. She gave him a look. 

He gulped and turned back to A. "Please take care of me."

\----------

"Well, that went better than expected. " Naruto said, collapsing in the bed of the room that had been provided for him and Sasuke. "I seriously thought he was going to faint! I almost did."

"Good thing you didn't. " Sasuke commented, shrugging off his robes. "It would have been terribly embarrassing. They already think we're tiny enough. "

"With good reason! " Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't even know humans could get so tall! And... and look so beautiful! Where the hell have these people been? "

"Right here. " Sasuke's reply was blunt. 

"It's a wonder the wars of old between Konoha and Kumo lasted so long... "

"Well, it was because we were evenly matched. Kumo has strategists with equal intelligence to our own. Where they are large and strong, we are small and quick. There was no hope in one overpowering the other. "

Naruto sighed, and buried his face in a pillow. "I hope Konohamaru will be alright. It's horrifying to think about the two of them on the marriage bed... he'll snap Konohamaru in two! Oh, gods. "

Sasuke couldn't help it. He laughed. "Don't worry, love. Kumo needs this alliance as much as we do, so I'm sure he'll be very careful with him."

"I know. " Naruto muttered, a pout on his face. "But he can still get seriously hurt! "

Sasuke sighed, and rubbed a palm over his wife's back. "Kumo has great doctors. It'll be alright, trust me. "

"If you say so." Naruto grumbled, burying his face even more into the pillow. "I'm just worried. "

"Alright. Now, get up. I'll call the servants to get us dressed for dinner. "

\-----------

Dinner turned out to be a splendid affair in the grand hall of the main palace. It turned out that Kumo's palace city was actually titled "the Forbidden City" which Konohamaru found to be quite a fitting name. 

He had been seated at the head of the room with his husband to be, picking at his food while the others all laughed and ate a lot. 

Naruto sent him reassuring smiles the whole time, so he wasn't feeling quite as nervous. His eyes kept glancing at A's  amazingly large hands, and couldn't help but blush. Soon enough, he would be taught the bedroom arts beneath those ever hands. Would he even survive beneath such a beautiful and powerful dominant? 

A stood up abruptly, making him jump slightly in his seat. The blond man held up his cup, and the others followed suit. 

"A toast! " he called out to the massive congregation. "To the alliance, to both our countries' s prosperity, and to my beautiful bride! "

The room erupted in roars, and others began pounding happily on their tables with their large fists. Konohamaru drank deeply from his cup when the others stopped their cheering to finish the roast, and A sat back down. 

Konohamaru jumped again when an incredibly large arm was suddenly draped around his shoulders, grasping his form tightly. His face turned red again, and his fiance laughed. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw the silver haired woman- Mabui- look down and flinch. Another female submissive, this time a slighter, red haired one- draped her arms around her shoulders and whisper to her. 

"What's wrong with her? " he asked. A looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh, she was the one who was supposed to be Queen Consort. " said the King. "But, the offer from Konoha came along. "

"She looks upset. " said  Konohamaru. 

"Of course. I and my concubines all love each other very much, so to see me pouring love on a new person upsets them greatly. "

"You... love them...? " whispered the shocked submissive. 

"Of course. If I didn't love them, they wouldnt be in my harem. "

Konohamaru looked away, once again feeling out of place. King A had definite feelings for his concubines, and here he was about to marry him for no other reason than an alliance. He felt... alien. Like he didn't belong. 

"Shhh... " A whispered in his ear. "You look uncertain, child. "

Konohamaru winced. He still felt a little awkward speaking to him, but the dominant seemed to feel the exact opposite. 

"You do realize I requested for a Konohan artist to send me a picture of you when I first accepted the offer? In the image, I already thought you looked quite beautiful, but now I can see that the painting does you no justice."

His eyes widened, and he turned red again as he craned his neck to look up at A. 

A smirked at him, then turned back to the feasting court. "You must relax, dear. You shall kill yourself with agitation before the wedding comes, and what will our countries do then? "

Konohamaru nodded, and turned away as well. He decided to at least try and ignore the feeling of fingers running through his hair. 

"They seem to be getting along. " Naruto whispered to his own husband. Sasuke was glaring down at his cup. "What's wrong? "

"Their food is so... spicy. "

Naruto chuckled, and passed him the teapot. A servant grabbed it from him and began pouring into the Emperor's cup. "Have some more of the tea. It really cancels out the heat of the food, strangely enough. "

Meanwhile, Konohamaru was beginning to once again redden and fidget in his seat as A's hand continued to roam his back. 

"How much experience do you have in the bedroom? " asked the King in a low whisper. Konohamaru almost blacks out again, but managed to hold on enough to look up again at his intended. 

"None, of course! " he hissed. "Are you accusing me of being... being... "

A's eyebrows knit together, confused. "You're a virgin? "

Konohamaru blushed, and looked away. "Of course! It is to be expected to remain virginal until you either enter a harem or marry. "

"You Konohans are strange... " A sighed, shaking his head. "Here, we encourage our submissives to enjoy themselves as much as possible before settling down. It's a good thing I asked. "

Konohamaru sighed as well as the fingers rubbing circles on his back resummed their work, and he felt himself relax. 

"Tonight, " whispered A. "After the banquet, come to my bedroom. If you are really as inexperienced as you say, there is much I must teach you. "

Konohamaru felt his face was far too warm. He nodded, slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was bored again? That's right, it was me! I drew out another scene, this time it's Naruto holding newborn baby menma:
> 
>  

Once the banquet was over, and the Emperor and Emperor Consort had given their goodnights,  A grabbed his hand and led him to the carriages waiting outside. 

"Are we going to your palace? " asked Konohamaru, trying to calm his nerves as they sat inside. 

"Yes. " A nodded. "Naturally, you will have a palace of your own. It will also be your duty to keep the concubines in line, and to plan out all events, preparations... "

"So the natural duties of a royal submissive. " the submissive nodded absently. 

"Yes. " A said. "I was told you were the Lord in waiting for four years to the Emperor Consort, so I suppose you are already familiar with what is expected of you? "

"Yes, my Lord. "

A sighed at the faraway look on his intended's face, and grabbed his shoulders. Konohamaru shouted as he was hauled into the man's lap. 

A pair of lips landed on his, muffling his shouts. 

"Mmf! " Konohamaru squirmed away, but A's grip was tight. 

He had never been kissed before. A's lips were warm and wonderfully soft against his, and he found himself relaxing after a few seconds. As his muscles relaxed, his fiance's mouth began to move and slide softly. A's hand came up to press against the corner of his jaw, and until his mouth fell open. 

Konohamaru moaned when he felt another, foreign tongue slide into his mouth and begin to lick and probe around. 

The kiss went on for a few  moments, before A pulled away with another of his deep laughs. 

"You really are a virgin! "

Konohamaru blushed, then glared and turned away with a huff. He crossed his arms, and pouted. A laughed again, and unfunded his arms from around his body. 

"Relax, I am merely teasing." 

Konohamaru didn't turn back around, and instead sighed. 

"When is the wedding? "

"In two days, after which your country's court will travel back to Konoha. "

"Travel back, huh... " the submissive whispered. He would be all alone here. "I'll die here... "

"What was that? " A asked. 

"Nothing. " 

\------------

Temari whistled as she completed her letter with a flourish from her quill. 

"Come here! " she called to her hawk, and raised her hand up. The bird landed gracefully on her outstretched pointer finger, and she rolled up the latter and tied it to the animal's leg with a single hand. "To Konoha, sweet one. "

The bird gave out a loud caw before flying off her hand and out the window. She watched it leave with a smile, and turned back to her companion. 

"Matsuri, how many people do we have currently? "

"Well, Your Highness, we have at least three people in Konoha, five in Kumo, and two in Kiri. "

"Hmmm... " Temari stroked her chin, looking thoughtful. "A good amount, but not enough. Were you able to recruit Kiri's Empress Consort? "

"She, ah... " Matsuri sighed, and looked at her feet. "She flung herself off her palace's roof just a day ago, Madame. "

Temari gave out an aggravated sigh, and held her face in her hands. "It's because of their damned Emperor. Too fucking abusive towards his harem... Its a wonder we even still have Head Consort Mei. "

Matsuri pursed her lips together, and continued to look at her feet. "Should we ask Head Consort Haku to convince Emperor Consort Uzumaki? "

"Not yet. " Temari said, shaking her head. "I want to convince him myself, when he visits? "

"They're visiting?!"

"Oh, no, it hasn't been scheduled. But they definitely will. "

\----------

Naruto bumped his head against the mirror, and gave out an aggravated sigh. 

"My Lord, please straighten up. " said Mimi. "We're not yet done with your hair. "

"Can't I just leave it down? " Naruto begged, clutching his scalp despite his maid's protests. "My head hurts! "

"I know, Your Majesty, but you have to look your position! " Mimi picked up the comb again, and once more began to yank through his locks. 

"Mercy! " Naruto wailed, bending his head. 

An hour later, his hair was done up in a complicated and tall style and nearly covered in gold and jade jewelry. The weight was terrible, but he had to admit he looked good. 

"Your clothes? " Mimi motioned to the maids holding up the ceremonial clothing he was to wear. Naruto sighed, and allowed his servants to slip the pale gold hanfu on him. 

"This sash is a little tight. " Naruto said, tugging on the sash circling jus above his waist. 

"It's the style now, my Lord. " Mimi explained. "The collar frames your face well. "

Naruto continued to grumble up until Sasuke finally barelged inside, already dressed and with a sword strapped to his hip. 

"Are you ready?" Asked the Emperor. 

"I'm not the one who needs to feel prepared. " Naruto said, turning away from the mirror to smile at his husband. 

The maids all backed away as the Emperor stepped forward to take Naruto's hand gently in his, and press a kiss on it. 

"It's time. " Sasuke whispered before straightening up. The blond gave him a soft, loving smile before he allowed himself to be led out of the room by his husband. 

\------------

Unlike the Konoha weddings, Kumo's were celebrated rather publicly. 

Konohamaru was sweating buckets as he was kneeled with A before a monk, who read out passages in the Ancient Kumo langyage to them in a monotone voice. 

A was wearing his crown for the event, a heavy gold head piece that circled his head. Konohamaru's own head was bare, but his clothes more than made up for the lack of grandeur. 

He could feel the audience's eyes bore into his back, and he shivered. Finally, when the priest was done, he waved his hand to indicate it was time for them to stand. 

He tied their arms togsther with rope, and Konohamaru blushed at how much A's arm dwarfed his own. The monk placed a hand over their joined arms, and continued to speak in the Ancient language. 

"Do you accept your dominant's rule? " asked the elderly monk, turning to the submissive. 

"I do."

The monk turned to A, his hand still on their own joined ones. "Do you promise to care for this submissive and guide him? "

"I do. " 

The man nodded, and unwound the rope.  Konohamaru rubbed his arms together, and shivered again. 

"Will you accept the seal? " asked the monk, picking up the tray with the King Consort's seal on it.

"I do. " Konohamaru replied, taking the seal and then handing it to a maid. 

A took his hand, and Konohamaru sent a nervous look towards his new husband. 

They turned to face the congregation, and Konohamaru was pushed lightly to kneel on the floor. The monk continued to read out in ancient Kumoan as another draped a heavy, furred cloak across the submissive's shoulders and rubbed his face lightly with oil. 

As the monk stopped reading, a crown not unlike A's own was placed carefully on his head. 

Konohamaru took deep breaths, realizing the weight of what was happening. He took the outstretched hand of A, and a stood. 

Everyone but the Emperor and Emperor Consort of Konoha bowed. 

"Long live His Majesty! " they said. "Long live His Highness! "

"Rise. " A said simply. 

Naruto jumped up and down, clapping. Soon, the rest joined in as well, filling the temple with the deafening cheers. 

"Today, " A said, smiling and turning to look at him. Konohamaru smiled nervously at the crowd. "Your life begins. "


	8. Chapter 8

"On the road again.. " Naruto sang, sticking his head out of the window. He waved wildly to his mom, who stood on the steps of Kumo's main palace. Konohamaru waved back at him, and Kushina blew him a kiss. 

"Naruto, please get back in here. " Sasuke sighed. 

Naruto chuckled and slid his upper body back into the carriage, before stretching out and laying his head on Sasuke's lap. 

"I'm gonna miss them." He said. Sasuke gave him an amused smile, and started stroking his hair softly.

"I will too. " the raven confessed. "But we'll have more battles after this. War is no game, and its why we have had to sacrifice what we had. "

Naruto pouted, and tucked an arm beneath his head. "Sometimes I wish we weren't in these positions, y'know. I wish I was just an ordinary wife with no worries."

Sasuke scoffed, and shook his head. "You're the most powerful submissive in Konoha, Naruto. We are treated like gods, and after we die we will be worshipped in Chakra temple by our descendants like gods. How can you want anything else? "

Naruto sighed, and closed his eyes. "The power is nice, Sasuke. But our family has to suffer for it. "

"Menma and Maki will be great leaders. " Sasuke said proudly, tilting up his chin. "There is nothing to worry about, once the war is over. You will be able to be carefree again, my love, once Kiri is vanquished. "

"Will we be invading? " Naruto asked. 

"Once we're secure in our alliances, then yes. This isn't like invading a city, invading an entire country takes work. "

"Oh. " Naruto sighed and snuggled deeper into Sasuke's laugh, absently noting how the action was probably messing up his hair. "I guess after this we'll be pursuing Suna more? "

"Of course. Once they see we have an alliance with Kumo, they'll probably think it's safe to make an alliance with us official. " Sasuke gave out a sigh, and leaned against the carriage wall. It vibrated with the vehicle's movements, and he winced and leaned away. 

"It'll be crazy not to, right? I mean... "

"Yeah. Hopefully, Emperor Gaara will see sense. "

Naruto pursed his lips, and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. 

\----------

Konohamaru took his new husband's hand, and allowed the larger man to lead him into the bed room. A gave a sharp nod to their attendants, and the entourage all bowed before leaving, fits of giggles in their wake. 

The room was rather large one, and much more sparsely decorated than what Konohamaru was used to in Konoha. Both the walls and floors were paneled with dark wood that gave off a lovely, musky smell. 

He breathed in the smell, trying to calm himself. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, and he caught sight of it. 

"Woah, there! " A grabbed Konohamaru's arm to keep the boy from falling as he stumbled backwards. "Get a hold of yourself. "

The submissive nodded, feeling his entire body heat up. His hands shook as he reached to untie the sash around his waist, but was largely unsuccessful in his lack of focus. 

"Calm down. " A grunted, grabbing his hands and holding them away from the sash. 

Konohamaru took a deep breath, and A gently guided him to a seat. The submissive's tremors didn't stop, and his throat burned. 

Realizing the situation, A let out a yell in deep Kumoan. A maid burst in be for throwing herself to the ground in a bow. 

"Bring us some tea. " A grunted, and his tone made the servant rush away almost immediately. He turned back to his new Consort, who was holding his stomach as he gasped for air. 

A sat by his side, and wrapped an arm around the boy's shivering form. "You're having a panic attack. Take some deep breaths."

The submissive struggled to obey him, gasping in short breaths as he hunched over, his face turning red as heavy tears streamed down his face. 

"Shhhhh... " whispered his husband. "Relax. I won't hurt you. "

The maid returned with tea, and Konohamaru struggled to get it down. It soothed him, somewhat, until his shivers decreased into a slight tremor, and he allowed himself to be limp in A's large arms. 

"Please... " the submissive whispered fearfully. "I want to go home. "

"This is your home, now. "

He burst into tears again, as A gently rubbed his back. "I will call for your guardian. "

The king gave him a nod before getting up and leaving the room, leaving Konohamaru to his thoughts. He held his sleeve to his face as he continued to sob, thinking of Konoha. 

He suddenly hated Naruto for allowing the marriage to happen. Naruto could have tried to convince the Emperor to choose someone else to save the empire, why did it have to be him? 

He heard the door softly slide open, and soft footsteps, before a pair or warm arms wrapped around him. 

"I'm here... " Kushina whispered softly. "I'm right here. "

\-----------

"So fast? " Mabui asked teasingly when she saw her husband standing outside the doors to his chambers. 

"He is a child. " A grunted, turning towards her. "He was terrified, and I just couldn't touch him. "

Mabui smiled at him softly, and nodded. Her hand cradled her stomach softly as she moved to stand closer to him. 

"How is our child? "

"He keeps waking me early to empty my stomach." The silver haired woman laughed, rubbing her belly. 

"Ah, he's a mean one, ain't he? "

Mabui continued to smile at him, and placed a hesitant hand on his chest. "I am worried, though. About the King Consort. A, he is so young, I can't help but think of him as someone I should care for even of we're both part of your harem... "

"I feel that way as well. " A whispered, shaking his head. "He is very beautiful, and I am definitely attracted to him, but... somehow I feel as if we've adopted a son instead. It feels... wrong, somewhat. I don't like this confusion."

Mabui pursed her lips together, and nodded in agreement. "But we need him, to help Kumo. We need a child born from the both of you to seal the alliance, and without that... "

"I know. " the king nodded grimly. "But I simply cannot have him right now. "

Mabui understood. She could hear the soft, muffled sobs coming from the room, and hung her head. She felt terrible for the boy. To be taken away from your home, so suddenly, and to marry a dominant that was thrice his size and age... 

"He will have to be with you eventually. " she said after a long pause. "He's not the only one with a country to think about. "

\-------------

Haku sighed as he sent off his hawk to deliver High Princess Temari a message. Things had been quiet lately, so he didn't really have anything to update her on. 

The princess still demanded her information, however. The Akatsuki was much easier to run if their leader knew all the players and their actions, as well as the game itself. 

However, he felt things were too quiet. From his experience in the palace city, quiet meant a calm before a storm. There was never true peace here. Someone was always plotting their next move. 

He sighed heavily, and walked away from the window to go and find his son. His servants were situated just outside of the door, and the large entourage all bowed when they saw him. 

"We have prepared a lunch for you, Your Grace. " said his maid, head bent down. Haku gave her a small nod and a smile, before allowing her to loop her arm around his to lead him to the where his meal was. 

The meal turned out to be steamed siomai stuffed with seafood, a heavy noddle soup, and several other plates of dimsum. He ate it all, chewing slowly as he thought. 

Ichigo joined him a few minutes later, bowing to his mother before taking a seat and playing with his food. 

"It is disrespectful to play with your food. " the Head Consort told his son gently. "The gods take it as an insult to what they have provided for us. "

Ichigo pouted and began to shovel food in his mouth. Haku chuckled softly and washed down his food with a warm cup of green tea, eyes never leaving his son. 

He was... suspicious. He hated this peace in the palace city, and not knowing what was being planned and who was planning it. Would he be able to protect his son if too many secrets were kept from his ears?  
"Your grace. " a maid said. "Would you like to move on to dessert? "

"Yes, yes. " he waved a hand, and the submissive boy brought him a nice heaping plate of dango. 

Haku chewed carefully, still thinking. The city's noise would start up again once the Emperor and the Emperor Consort returned. Thankfully, Imperial Consort Kabuto had gone as well, so he had no need to worry about his cruelty. 

The Emperor Consort was the main target of his mission. Emperor Naruto had skills in martial arts, and had lived in the palace city far longer than Haku had. His position was a huge plus as well. His support and access to information would be invaluable to Akatsuki, and Temari had Haku assigned to watch him. 

Haku knew his place, and did so without question or complaint. He didn't know of the higher ups of Akatsuki's plans, but he knew it was something big and they needed submissives in ruling positions to go about it. 

"Can I also have dango, mama? " asked Ichigo as he picked at his dumplings. 

"Finish your food first, love. " Haku sighed. 

They'd get Naruto eventually. 

\-------------

Naruto almost collapsed as he was helped out of the carriage. Traveling on the road for three months was no joke, and his legs wobbled as they met stable ground. 

Sasuke chuckled next to him, and he sent his husband a glare. The ass barely looked bothered by the exhaustion that came with traveling. 

"Mama! " a cry came, and Naruto almost fell over as Menma attacked his legs. 

Hinata came forward as well, holding the now seven month old Maki in her arms. Naruto's eyes softened, and knelt to the ground to hold his sons that he hadn't seen in half a year. 

"Oh, my loves... " he whispered softly. "How I've missed you. "

"He's been driving the council insane  
" Hinata giggled at the agitated looking old dominants behind her. "He ruled that candy be served all day and night at the temples. "

Sasuke turned pale. "I think I'll have to work on that immediately. Naruto, let Hinata lead you to the Eastern palace, will you? Get some rest while I... assess the situation. "

Naruto sighed, and then laughed. "I doubt the situation is that bad, Sasuke. Join me. "

Sasuke sent the council a hesitant look before sighing and placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Fine. I'm exhausted as well, let's get some rest, shall we? "

It was with great happiness that Naruto threw himself into his own bed, missing the feel of his sheets and pillows. 

"Nothing like sleeping in the carriages! " he exclaimed happily, rolling around. 

Sasuke snorted before collapsing next to him on the bed. He didn't want to admit it, but it felt nice to rest on an actual bed at home. It was comforting. 

"You do realize I have to wake early for the morning assembly tomorrow, right? " Sasuke chuckled as Naruto went into an overly seductive pose, a mischievous grin on his face. "Oi, dobe, stop that. It's unbecoming for an Emperor Consort. "

"Unbecoming? " Naruto laughed, and threw his head back against the sheets. "You're only complaining about my behavior now? Funny, I thought that was the main reason you loved me. "

"I do love you. " Sasuke sighed. "It's just that you look ridiculous. "

The blond stuck out his tongue at him, and curled himself out of the position and into the blankets. 

"I'll have a maid turn off the lamps. " Sasuke muttered, tucking himself in as well. "Good night, my idiot consort. "

\-----------

Sasuke was still exhausted when he woke up and got ready to head off to the morning assembly. He had the servants bring him his garments for the day, and changed in Naruto's bedroom. 

It was a wonder the Emperor Consort didn't wake up or even twitch despite all the fuss the maids were making as they dressed Sasuke. He pressed a kiss to his forehead just before leaving, and sighed. Back to work. 

"Good morning, Your Majesty. " the congregation of old and grumpy dominants chorused as they bowed. 

"At ease. " Sasuke said, waving his hand. "Report to me of what has been going on for the past six months. "

A chancellor came forward, holding out his seal. "Your Majesty, we have once again received messages from Suna. Due to the success of our alliance with Kumo, they are interested in finalizing their own alliance with us. They request a member of the royal family to come to Suna to finalize the agreements. "

"Finalize? " Sasuke felt like a weight had been lofted off his shoulders. Fucking finally. "Did they give any suggestions as to who we should send? "

"Your Majesty! " another chancellor came forward. "I nominate the Emperor Consort. He has shown great responsibility in taking care of the harem, and the harem has flourished under his supervision. There hasn't been a death in your harem for years, Your Majesty, and I believe it is his doing. Also, during the Sunan Emperor's visit here, he made pleasing remarks about the Emperor Consort as well, even though at that time he was still the Head Consort. "

"Naruto, huh? " Sasuke sighed. He didn't know if he enjoyed the idea of Naruto traveling to a different country alone. He knew he couldnt go, hebhad far too much he had to take care of here after his six month absence. "Are there any other suggestions? "

"Your Majesty." Chancellor Danzo said, standing up and moving to the center aisle to say his piece. "I suggest your faithful assistant, Shikamaru Nara. He has shown great dedication to Uchiha, and has resolved a large amount of problems within the kingdom without any of his decisions being questioned due to their success. "

"With all due respect, Chancellor Danzo. " said the first Chancellor, gritting his teeth. "But perhaps an actual member of the royal family will suit alliance negotiations better. We cannot insult the Holy Empire of Suna by sending them a random noble. "

"Ans do you think they will not he insulted by being sent a submissive, despite his position? "

"That's enough. " Sasuke grunted. "We shall send them both to Suna. Now shut up. "

"Thank you, Your Majesty. " chorused the chancellors. 

"Anything else? " the Emperor asked. His glare made everyone in the room shudder. 

\------------

Meanwhile, Naruto had spent the day going over records of the harem's activities while he had been gone. 

"Do I have to go over ALL of these? " Naruto groaned as Hinata dropped another stack of papers in front of him. 

"I can always get the Head Consort to help you. " replied the exasperated woman. Naruto pursed his lips, and obediently went through the ledgers. Truth be told, he still felt awkward about seeing Haku despite not having seen him for half a year. He supposed the feelings of jealousy would never go away, as Haku was quite favored by Sasuke. 

Over the last few months, several cairens had gotten ill from a cold that had been going around, and Naruto now had to find the money to pay Tsunade. Only a couple had died, but even just two cairens dying from illness was a lot of paperwork. 

His heart went out to the families of the deceased cairens, and he was upset at their loss, but still. It was at least two stacks per death. 

"I'll bring some snacks to rejuvenate you. " Hinata sighed as Naruto's face turned pale when he realized just how much paperwork he had to do, plus the diaries he had neglected to write in while on the trip. 

"Finances first... "  The blond sighed, deciding to tackle the most difficult pile first. "Payment for the eunuchs, servants, guards, and instructors for the cairens... why the hell is there so much staff I have to make sure are paid?! "

"Don't forget that banquet you have to plan! " Hinata snickered as she swept out of the room. 

"WHAT?! "

It was many hours later when Naruto finally slammed his hands down and go for lunch. Mimi brought him his food, and he sighed. It was usually either Konohamaru or his mother who gave him his food... damn, he missed them. 

A tight knot of worry formed in Naruto's stomach. Were they doing alright? Were they adjusting well into a different culture? 

"Mimi... " he sighed, rubbing his aching forehead. 

"Your Highness? " asked the submissive woman. 

"Please have a desk set up in my bedroom, and all my work transferred there. " Naruto gritted his teeth at the sudden headache. "If I'm going to be doing this much work, I'd rather not be dressed like this. "

"As you wish, Your Highness. " Mimi bowed, and scurried off to find other servants to help her. 

Naruto leaned back in his seat, feeling exhausted. He looked at his food, and slumped his shoulders. He wasn't hungry. 

A few minutes later, Mimi came back to take his arm to lead him away from his study and towards his bedroom. 

The servants opened the windows and the doors, allowing both light and the fragrance of flowers in his garden to waft in. 

It was certainly better than his study, and Naruto smiled as he was guided down into his seat. Mimi and Hinata set down his work, and he muttered them thanks before heading back to work. 

Hinata gently undid his hair as he wrote, and he winced as blood rushed back to his scalp. The fengguan he wore and the various other ornaments in his hair were put back into his jewelry boxes. 

"Price of being Emperor Consort, huh? " Naruto muttered as he dug into the papers. 

He remembered when he was a cairen, when times were much simpler. He hadnt been a murderer then, and his only real problem had been his relationship with Sasuke. 

To be young again... Naruto shook his head as he thought of his younger self, who had stubbornly kept up their relationship despite the looming risk of discovery then execution. 

He and Hinata had been merely children, then. They didn't have children of their own, and they wore much simpler clothes and jewelry. He had been nothing more than a cairen... these days it was all bows, respect,  and "Your Highness"s wherever he went. 

"Do you ever miss it? " he said suddenly, startling Hinata. 

"What?" She asked, blinking in hazy confusion. She had been on the verge of sleep, sitting next to her best friend do paperwork. 

"Do you ever miss it? " Naruto repeated. "When we were still cairens... that was a simpler time, huh? "

"It was. " the pale eyed woman agreed. "Do you remember Ino's antics during that time  we had to perform a dance?"

Naruto chucked as he thought of when he fell off the stage. How he had been made to take off his mask, and how both Sasuke and Emperor Itachi had taken interest in him... 

"Things weren't as dangerous then. " Hinata whispered. "It was really Ino who set the ball rolling... "

Naruto turned back to his paperwork, and sighed. "Yeah... and  now, I have a mountain of paperwork. How the hell did Sakura get through all this and still have time to murder people and plan coups? She must have been stressed as hell. No wonder she was such a bitch. "

Hinata snorted, and smacked the Emperor Consort on the shoulder. "Language, Your Highness. "

Naruto stuck out his tongue at her. "The kids aren't here, and I'm the bloody Emperor Consort. I can swear if I want to."

"Speaking of kids... " Hinata muttered. "How do you think Konohamaru and Lady Kushina are doing?"

Naruto slumped over.  "I have no idea. I haven't received any letters so far, and its been three months. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. "

"Hm... " Hinata tapped her chin. "Perhaps Konohamaru is just as swamped with harem work as you are, and hasn't had the time or energy? "

"Doesnt explain Mom, though. "

"We'll write them a letter. " Hinata gave him a bright smile, reminiscent of their cairen days. "Even if they're not writing to us, it'll probably mean a lot to them if we make the first move. "

"You're right. " Naruto sighed. "But I'll have to do that later. I have work to do. "

\----------


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke was swamped with work. After the morning assembly, he immediately had to shut himself in his office to look over his own ledgers. 

"Payments... payments... payments... " Sasuke muttered in frustration. "Why is there so much staff? What do we even need most of them for? "

"They make the food, protect us, keep records, clean and maintain the households... " Shikamaru shrugged. "To name a few. "

"Ugh. " Sasuke groaned in disgust at his mountains of paperwork. "And yet I can't have someone do all this paperwork for me? "

"That's what you have me for, sir. " Shikamaru sighed, reading over a document. "Oh, look, the Chancellors sent in a request to have more copies of the Imperial Records made. "

"Which Imperial record? " the Emperor snorted. "There are dozens, and most of them are around ten volumes each. "

"The Record of Surnames, the Record of the Imperial Harem, the Record of Soldiers, and the Record of Chancellors and Scholars-"

"Just put my seal over the damn thing. " Sasuke groaned. 

"It will cost a hundred thousand Ryo to have this done, sir... "

"Ugh. " Sasuke took to very disgracefully slamming his forehead against the scrolls  
"Just... have it done. It's change out of my pocket."

"Yes, Your Majesty. "

Sasuke turned to the other scrolls. "This one simply says to confirm the numbers of the Imperial Harem's members."

"You have three thousand submissives, sir. "

"The fuck?! " the raven exclaimed, turning to Shikamaru with wide eyes. "When did THAT happen? "

"You've... always had three thousand in the harem. "

"Well, shit. Tell the eunuchs to stop accepting new numbers, then. "

"Yes sir... " Shikamaru took out a piece of paper and perfectly forged Sasuke's handwriting, then stamped it with the seal. "I suppose it is because of the Emperor Consort? "

"What about Naruto? "

"That you aren't looking to increase numbers. "

"Well, Naruto's the only one I need. " Sasuke replied. 

"And the Head Consort? "

Sasuke shook with a small chuckle. "I need him like I need the Empress Sakura to still be breathing. "

"I see. Then I guess you will be upset to see Emperor Naruto leave for Suna? "

"I and Naruto have been separated before... " Sasuke's stomach twisted as he thought of the planned alliance trip, and how he wouldn't be able to accompany him. "For weeks at a time, during battles. But.. never for two months. "

Shikamaru understood, and nodded his head. "Is there anyway you can accompany him? "

Sasuke snorted. "I've tried, but I have over half a year's worth of work to catch up on, plus the impending threat of Kiri still coming through. I really wish I could, but I am a dominant. I'll deal with it. "

"Troublesome... " the assistant muttered, before diving back into the documents. 

\------------

When Naruto had found out about his trip to Suna, he had not been happy. 

"What do you mean I'm making alliance negotiations?!" He had demanded, hands on his hips as he stared up at his husband. "Alone? In Suna?! "

"It's what I and the court have decided-"

"I've already been separated from my children for half a year! " Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Or is it your wish for me to never know them?! Sarada grows more and more distant from me every day, and you want to seperate us again?!"

"It's your duty. " Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead. He could feel another headache coming on. "And we think you and Shikamaru would be an excellent choice."

"But-"

"Naruto! " 

Naruto shut his mouth, and glared. After a short pause, he turned away from Sasuke and crossed his arms. "You want to send me away."

Sasuke gave out another deep sigh. He knew Naruto was upset at the task that had just been assigned to him, but the Emperor really needed Naruto to agree already so he could get some sleep. 

"Naruto, this is as hard for me as it is for you. I've already made the necessary preparations, and the Head Consort will be taking over the harem work so you aren't overloaded again after you come back -"

At seeing Naruto's flinch at the mention of Haku, his voice faltered. Their fight had been resolved months ago, but it seemed Naruto's fears still lingered. 

The Emperor Consort wasn't as strong and worry free as the court believed. Sasuke knew that his lover had his weaknesses, his insecurities, and a past that haunted both of them. 

Sakura's death at Naruto's hands haunted the blond every day, even when everyone told him he was right to do what he did. His jealousy of Haku, no matter how much he tried to hide it, clawed at him as well. 

Sasuke lay a comforting hand on his wife's  shoulder, and felt it tense up.  

"Naruto. " he said, calmly this time. "Don't think about Consort Haku. Don't you know that you're the only one in my mind?"

Naruto scoffed. "Are you pulling lines from romantic poems on me now, Your Majesty? "

Sasuke winced at the title. Naruto only ever called him properly when he was upset. 

"Maki and Menma will be well taken care of? " said the Emperor slowly, unsure. Naruto's shoulders only seized up further, and he stepped forward and away from his husband's hand. 

"Whatever. " muttered the Emperor Consort. "I'll go on this stupid trip. "

Sasuke stepped forward again, and bent his head low to murmur into Naruto's ear. "Thank you. "

"Whatever. " 

The door slid open, and Sasuke stepped away from the upset consort to look up. 

"My Lord.  " Hinata said, nodding her head. "Should I pack your things? "

"Have Mimi do it. " Naruto whispered, ignoring Sasuke's presence to walk towards her. "We're going on a walk with the children. "

"Understood. "

Hinata gave the Emperor a bow as they left the room, Naruto not even sparing his husband a glance as they left. 

It seemed the blond was really upset. Sasuke pinched the skin between his eyes. His head hurt. 

\-----------

"Are you alright? " Hinata asked as they strolled through the gardens, children and entourage in tow. 

Menma, Sarada, Bolt, and Himawari were chasing each other and laughing ahead of them on the path. Naruto held Maki in his arms, crooning him. 

"Not quite. " the Emperor Consort sighed. "How long were you listening to our conversation? "

"Long enough. " the Head of Household frowned as she gazed up at her best friend. "Naruto, I understand your feelings, and I feel upset for you, but I'll have to side with your husband on this matter. You knew during your coronation that these types of duties would be given to you. How many members of the upper harem ranks have had their children raised away from them in the history of our empire? We're lucky that that isn't practiced anymore, at least not by Sasuke. "

"I know. " Naruto stuck out his bottom lip, and tightened his hold on Maki. "It just... it hurts so much that he would just send me away... "

Hinata's eyes softened, and she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. The blond relaxed visibly, and she smiled. 

"He is the Emperor, and he has to make hard choices. It probably hurts as much for him to be away from you for so long, but he has no choice. He has many state affairs he cannot take care of while on the road, and none of the heirs are old enough to be up to such a task. Protocol dictates the responsibility be handed to you. "

"I know. " the dejected blond muttered. "You'll have to take care of the kids again. I feel like I've barely even had time with Maki, and now I have to be gone again. "

"It's alright, it is only his first year of life. " Hinata shrugged as she gazed down at the sleeping baby. "He won't remember any of this. "

Naruto continued to pout, even as his attendants frantically fanned more air into him, trying to figure out what was wrong with their master. Hinata giggled and shook her head at them. 

They strolled around the gardens for half an hour, and finally decided to head back when Sarada scraped her knee. 

"It's alright to cry if it hurts. " Naruto said gently as he knelt next to his adoptive daughter, who was biting her lip and had a determined look on her face. 

"No! " she said, freezing as the eunuch dabbled water on her knee to clean it. 

"She's a brave one. " Hinata commented, kneeling next to Naruto. 

"Indeed. " Sarada began to tremble as they applied ointment, and Naruto squeezed her hand. 

"It hurts! " she finally wailed, burying her face into his shoulder. "Mama! "

"Shh... " the blond tried his hardest not to laugh. "It can't be that bad, my dear. "

Sarada's lips trembled as she sniffed. She kept quiet, looking at her knee being tended to with a harsh concentration. 

Eventually her knee was patched up and she forgot about her tears entirely, so Naruto decided to have snacks and table set up in the garden so he could watch the children play. 

"Ah, children. " he said, grinning and shaking his head. When he was a kid, he hadn't been running through the gardens of the palace city wearing the finest fabrics the empire had to offer. He wondered how he would be now if he us grown up that way... 

"My Lord, please don't! " Mimi wailed as Menma attempted to climb up a rather small,  yet sturdy looking tree. "You'll hurt yourself!"

"Leave him be. " Naruto sighed, waving his hand. "Just make sure he doesnt fall."

"Ah, look at the little monkey."

"Iruka?! " Naruto turned around quickly to see the submissive standing behind him. Hinata looked surprised as well, but her look of shock melted away into a grin. 

"Are you back from your own trip? " she asked, striding forward to take the his hands into her own. 

"Where the hell have you been? " Naruto exclaimed. "I haven't seen you at all since I got back! "

"Ah, I've been doing this and that. " Iruka said, waving his hand in dismissal. 

"This and that, probably with your husband. " Naruto grinned at the redness that overtook the elder submissive's face. "General Kakashi must have missed you so much to steal you away for an entire week. "

Iruka's face turned red, and be resisted the urge to commit treason by smacking the Emperor Consort up the head. 

"W-well... " he muttered, tugging on the suddenly too stiff collar of his da xiu Shan. "He deserves to, doesn't he? He has been so brave and dutifull in serving Konoha in the war. "

Naruto's grin only turned more mischievous, and Iruka realized that his statement had only served to prove their suspicions. Damn. 

Naruto didn't stop smiling for the rest of the little walk, and soon enough Mimi was sending out orders for tea to be brought to their location. The Imperial Kitchens managed to come up with a large variety of sweets for them rather quickly, and then they were being set on a table to be enjoyed by the Emperor Consort and his children. 

"Are you still upset with the Emperor? " Hinata asked as they lowered themselves into their seats. Naruto gave out an aggravated sigh, and picked up his chopsticks to scan over what had been prepared for them. 

"Absolutely. " his voice was muffled as he shoved dango into his mouth. "What an asshole. Nothing says 'I love you' more than sending your wife alone to foreign territory and away from his children for half a year. 

Hinata winced at Naruto's harsh tone. "It can't be helped, can it? You really are upset."

"I feel what I feel. " said Naruto. "The reasons don't quite matter now. Anyway, we should start talking about the preparations for the trip... "

\---------

The preparations ended up taking much longer than expected. Most of the entourage who had accompanied them on the trip to Kumo had a lot of missed work to catch up on as well, so the simple tasks of finding food and maintenance for the trip was harder than expected. 

"How much more of this should I handle?! " was Naruto's exclamation as he fell face forward on his bed. "I'm the Emperor Consort, dammit. I thought I wasn't supposed to be working in this position. "

"Naruto, please get up and get dressed. " came Hinata's exasperated voice from behind him. "Your companion for the trip, Lord Shikamaru of the Nara clan, has requested an audience with you. "

"Now?! " Naruto groaned, and hauled himself upwards. 

"Yes, now. Mimi, bring in his clothing, please. "

Mimi waved forward the maids who held up the hanfu he was to be wearing. It had a plain white shirt, and pale blue pants. Atop of it was a pale blue da xiu Shan, covered in designs of white and bright yellow flowers and a raised white collar. It looked like the complete opposite of Naruto's current mood. 

"Ugh. " 

Despite his complaints, Naruto's staff was rather competent and they managed to get him dressed rather quickly. It was a simply matter to simply reset the style and jewelry of his hair, and he was good to go. 

"Your Highness. " Shikamaru stood and bowed once the eunuch announced Naruto's presence in the room. The Emperor Consort gave him a nod and a wave, allowing him to was out of the bow and settle into the chairs. 

"I believe you wanted to talk about the alliance with Suna? " Naruto asked as the servants began to set out tea and food. Neither of them had taken dinner yet, so now was as good a time as any. 

"Yes. " said Shikamaru. "There are many things we have to consider, such as the final terms of agreement between our governments. The Emperor and I have prepared the list. " 

A servant brought the slip of paper to Naruto on a tray, which he quickly unrolled and scanned over. 

Konoha wanted Suna's military aid, mostly, as well as the opening of merchant roads to establish a steady trade between the countries. Konoha was also offering spouses to the orphans of Suna, and wanted the Suna government to do the same for Konoha's orphans. 

"Sounds like a fair deal. " Naruto said. "This also prevents war between our two superpowers, right? "

"Yes. " said Shikamaru, nodding his head. "It was one of the reasons the late Emperor Itachi, may he rest in peace, chose Suna specifically. If Suna and Konoha go against each other, the results would be catastrophic. "

"Yes. " Naruto agreed, wincing at the thought of the death and destruction that would happen in that scenario. "So, my job is to persuade Emperor Gaara, correct? "

"Correct. I don't know if anyone has told you this, but the chancellors suggested you because he was rather... charmed by your presence, during their visit here. Many have said that his eyes softened when they saw you. "

Naruto felt his face heat up, and he snorted. "I don't think so. Anyway, do tell me more about how to do this. I don't know how good I'd be at negotiation... "

\----------

It was already late by the time the meeting was over. Naruto's head had a metric fuckton of pain throbbing through it, and he forced a smile as Shikamaru bowed at his feet be for leaving. 

"Good night, Your Highness. "

"Good night. " Naruto gritted his teeth as he stood up, assisted by Mimi. "Mimi, what time is it? "

"It has been at least three or four hours since sundown, Your Grace. "

His bed felt like fucking heaven as he threw himself onto it, still dressed, and he felt his eyes slide shut and Naruto fell into a dream less sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Everything's ready? " Iruka pressed. "Horses are fed? Food stored? "

"I can assure you, sir, " gulped Mimi, her hands trembling. Iruka never did quite realize how terrifying he was when he was being stern. "I looked over everything myself! "

"Stop terrorizing the poor girl! " Naruto laughed as he was helped into his carriage. "Now, come on. We have three months of road travel to look forward to."

"We will be leaving in a few minutes! " Naruto heard Kiba yell outside the carriage. "Soldiers, in your positions! "

"Wait! "

Naruto sighed deeply, recognizing Sasuke's voice. Everything went quiet, and the carriage door slid open. 

"Your Majesty. " he said, nodding. "It's best not to delay the trip. "

"Naruto... " Sasuke's eyes softened, and he reached out his hand to rest it on the blond's. "Stay safe for me, will you, my love? "

Naruto felt his resolve crumble. He wouldn't be seeing Sasuke for half a year. 

He reached out to take Sasuke's face in his hand, and gently pressed his lips on his. He could hear whistling from the soldiers outside, but he didn't care. 

"I love you... " he whispered as he pulled away from his husband. 

"I love you too. " Sasuke said, smiling in relief. "I'll miss you. "

"Same here. "

\------------

The trip, like every other trip Naruto had taken in his life, was an incredibly boring and nausea filled affair. He missed Sasuke, he missed the children, and his head was a throbbing mess. At least there was some beautiful scenery. 

Naruto groaned as he rolled over in his carriage, Iruka wiping a cloth over his damp forehead. 

"I can't wait to get to Suna. "

"I know, I know. " the scarred brunet crooned. "We only have eight weeks left on the road. "

"We've already been here for a month, how much more do I have to take?! "

"I know, I know. "

It was when they were reaching the rocker areas of their route that Naruto had begun to develop the terrible nausea. It was honestly like being pregnant again, only worse. 

Naruto gave out another groan for comedic effect. He could hear Iruka grunt in annoyance behind him, and he hid a grin. Another wave of nausea hit him suddenly, and he gagged. 

\----------

"Are you finally feeling better? " Iruka asked as Naruto practically crawled away from the river he had just emptied his stomach into. Naruto gave him a dry look as Mimi and the others fussed over him. 

"I feel fantastic. " he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Absolutely wonderful. "

Iruka snorted at him, and picked up the sweeping hems of his clothing as he walked away. Naruto followed him, grumbling as his entourage continued to fuss. 

"I will have the cooks make you a soup that helps with nausea, my lord. " said Mimi, already scampering away. "And some tea as well! "

The next week carried on in much the same manner, except for Naruto's staff decreasing due to the increasing amount of people getting motion sickness from the rocky roads. Iruka seemed to be immune, damn him, and was constantly running around to look after everyone. 

It took a few more days before they were finally out of that terrain, and Naruto allowed himself to relax as his stomach calmed. 

"Let me comb your hair. " Iruka said one day as they passed by a wide, clear river near the edge of Konoha territory. 

Naruto had been thoroughly enjoying the view; he had never been to this part of the empire before. The river's water was perfectly clear, and he could even see the rocks at the bottom. 

However, this created a false illusion of the water's depth. He had grown up in the countryside, after all, and he knew how deep a river's center could go. There had even been river, near his home, which was known because nobody had ever managed to reach the bottom. 

"Naruto, " Iruka repeated. "May I fix your hair? "

"What? " Naruto said, blinking in confusion. "Uh, sorry, got distracted... "

"I can see that. " Iruka gave out a sigh, turning over the jade and gold comb in his hands. He eyed the abundant length of the golden hair with a critical eye. "I said I would comb your hair. "

"Ah! " Naruto gave out a nervous laugh, and tour be away from the older submissive and towards the window. "Sure, do what you want. "

The beautiful scenery passed by in a nice, steady pace, making it highly relaxing combined with the gentle combing of his hair. 

"Iruka? "

"Yes? "

"Did you... miss General Kakashi? " 

Iruka stopped in his movements, a confused frown on his face. After a beat, he resumed with the long strokes. 

"Of course I did. He is my husband, and my lord second to the Emperor, so I love him dearly. "

It was an appropriate, rehearsed reply befitting a courtier. 

"What I mean is... " Naruto sighed, and shook his head. "It just feels so... lacking, without Sasuke here; you know? I've been distracted from thoughts of him from the motion sickness, and most of the time I do not even notice it, but when I do think of him, it hurts. "

"You love His Majesty, very much. It is natural that you ache for his presence. " the older submissive set the comb down, leaning back to enjoy the view. "I felt the same with Kakashi as well. When we were first married, I was so excited. But I quickly realized his heart still belonged to the late Dowager Consort Obito... I knew and accepted this. But why did it burn so much if I knew they were so much as in the same area together? It's natural, Naruto. It's how you know you truly belong to your dominant."

"Belong, huh? " whispered the Emperor Consort, shaking his head. 

Their conversation was stopped by the sudden call of an eagle, and both submissives turned their heads upwards. 

The bird's from grew larger and larger before they realized it was a messenger bird. Naruto held his arm out as he noticed the gold band around one of its legs, recognizing it as one of the birds used in the palace city. 

"A letter? " Iruka asked as Naruto removed the rolled up message from its holster. 

"From Hinata. " Naruto had until led the scroll to find out it was actually two letters, one a short message and the other a much longer looking one. 

My dear friend, it read. I apologize if this messenger bird has disturbed your trip. Unfortunately, Lady Kushina was not informed that you would be traveling and so she sent her reply to your letters to the palace city. It is enclosed here. 

Love always, 

Hinata 

"No reply from Konohamaru, huh? " the blond's shoulders slumped, but perked up again when Iruka picked up the other scroll and handed it to him. 

"I wonder how they're doing... " the older submissive mused, eyes returning to the window to watch the scenery pass them by. They were nearing a large cluster of trees, now, and soon the river would be out of sight. "Its been so quiet since... "

Naruto gave out a longing sigh, thinking of his mother and his little brother and his husband and his children, and Hinata and Kiba... all people he could not always be with, and could be ripped away from him because of his position. 

This was the life of an Emperor Consort. He had the most power, the most respect, the highest position a submissive could ever hope to attain... and yet, for what price? To be away from your family, at the Emperor's whim? To have your children killed by other members of the Imperial harem? 

Was... was being the Emperor Consort worth it? 

"Well? " Iruka's voice once again broke his train of thought. "Arent you going to read it? "

Nodding quickly, he unrolled the scroll and began to read quickly through the characters. 

My son,  It began in the graceful curves of Kushina's handwriting. 

How are you? It has been quite hectic over here in the Forbidden City, so we haven't really had the time to respond to your letters. 

Konohamaru has been quite stressed as well, because of his new marriage, as well as the sudden responsibility he has. I do not know if he has consummated his marriage yet, and I have not dared asked. 

Things are very... different, here. Submissives are chancellors and scholars, and own property. The entire concept of it is strange to me, but I find that I very much favor the practices here. 

I am no longer in awe of the people here, and I find that I am adjusting well. I have to admit, however, that their tall statures often intimidate me. Do not tell Iruka that, I beg of you. He will forever tease me about that whenever you visit. 

All in all, there is no need to worry. We are quite fine, and I hope that you are as well. 

I love you forever, my son. 

Signed Lady Kushina Uzumaki 

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he finished reading, and held the letter to his chest. Just like that, all his worries were put to rest, and he slept much better th a night than he had since he had first left on this godforsaken trip.


	11. Chapter 11

"We are nearing the palace! " a soldier from outside yelled. 

Naruto was pulled out of sleep and into bleary confusion as Iruka roughly shook him. They were both dressed finely, their hair done high and faces painted. 

"I cannot believe you fell asleep. " Iruka grunted, hands smoothing through Naruto's clothes. The orange and gold embroidered silks caught the light of the sun, giving them a beautiful sheen. "At least you didn't ruin your hair. "

"Whatever. " Naruto muttered, straightening up. 

"Have you already gone over everything with Lord Shikamaru? "

"Yes, that's why I fell asleep. Because I am exhausted. "

Iruka ignored the quip, eyes turning towards the windows, watching as buildings and Sunan people passed them by, all lined up on the streets respectfully. 

"Are you ready for this? "

Naruto bit his lip, and closed his eyes. "Yeah. I can do this. "

It had been surprising to learn that Suna didn't have a palace city, but they had found out that there were two palaces. One where the royal family resided, and the other was where all the work was done. 

The carriage stopped before the incredible and beautiful Malacañang palace, which overlooked the side of a large river. The sun was bright and hot, and Naruto felt his neck and lower back start to dampen. 

He heard one of his eunuchs yell out something to the effects of presenting him to the Sunans, but Naruto didn't fully get what he was saying as he was speaking in Sunan. 

The door slid open, and Iruka grabbed his hand. 

"You can do this. "

Naruto took a deep breath, and allowed Iruka to guide him out of the carriage. 

\--------------

It was much warmer outside of the carriage than inside, and Naruto was suddenly jealous of Suna's native dress. The ground beneath his feet was smoothly paved, and he forced himself to look up. 

The Emperor, the High Prince, and the High Princess all looked at him with small smiles on their faces. 

"Welcome, dear brother. " said the High Princess Temari, stepping forward. "It has been a while. "

"Thank you for accepting me into your home. " Naruto faked a sweet, submissive smile. "Please take care of me. "

Soon enough, Naruto was being led into the palace and guided through the long, winding hallways. 

Suna's architecture was definitely different from Konoha's. Unlike the red and decorative structure of Konoha's palaces, Suna's structures seemed to be built more for practicality than grandeur. The pleasant smell of the wood filled the hallways, and the white walls illuminated by the steady stream of sunlight coming through the large windows. 

It was... relaxing. Not quite as stiff and grand as Konoha's court was, but it still maintained an air of regality. 

"We shall be negotiating after dinner. " said Emperor Gaara, speaking for the first time. "We have decided to hold a banquet in your honor."

Naruto nodded dumbly, too busy taking in his surroundings. Iruka elbowed him. 

"Ah! Yeah, um, thank you. "

Iruka's eye twitched, and from the corner of his eye, he saw the High Princess chuckle. 

\------------

Dinner was a hearty meal full of food that nobody from the Konoha delegation could recognize. It was good, though, and Naruto had managed to get down several bowls of "tinola" before Iruka was nudging him again to remember his manners. 

"After the dinner, " the older submissive hissed. "The negotiations will begin. Are you really sure you're ready? "

Naruto gulped down some tea, suddenly feeling nervous. His eyes scanned the room before they finally rested on Shikamaru. The dominant was in turn staring at the High Princess. 

"Lord Nara will help me. " he said confidently. 

Iruka didn't seem convinced, but pulled away. "If you're sure... "

And so the Emperor Consort of the empire of Konoha nodded stiffly, jaw set as he began to sweat buckets. He couldnt even blame it on the heat this time. 

\----------

Once the dinner was over, the guests were very politely shooed away and the Konoha delegation nudged into an adjoining hall. 

At the long table situated in the center of the room, Konoha seated themselves on one side and Suna at the other. Naruto and Gaara both sat the heads of the table, and stared at each other. 

After a beat, Shikamaru coughed and stood up, taking out a document. 

"I hope that we may resolve many issues today. " said the dominant, unrolling the scroll and turning his attention towards it. 

"Here are Konoha's terms for alliance. Your Highness? "

"Yes. " Naruto took the paper in his hands. Iruka sent him a worried look, but it was the steely and determined look on Shikamaru's face that prompted him to continue speaking. "As you probably already know, Konoha has come into an alliance with the kingdom of Kumo recently. "

"We are aware. " said Emperor Gaara smoothly. 

"Then you know that in case Kiri backs us into a corner, that we have backup anyway? "

"Why of course. " said the High Princess Temari in a singsong voice. "It's the entire reason we have agreed to this meeting. Now that we know we won't be helping the losing side of this war, we are much more confident about this alliance. "

Naruto's face fell. So. That was the reason. 

He felt his heart beat in his chest and blood rush to his face. He didn't think he'd felt this angry in his life. 

Here, seated before him, were the High Princess and Prince, and Emperor. The three that had known about all the Konohan citizens being killed by Kirinians, and looked the other way. 

Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to remain calm. "Understood. Lord Nara, May you read aloud the terms? "

"Of course, my Lord. "

He read out their terms: a trade between the two empires to be opened, mutual use of the military forces, and for Sunan submissives from the royal family be married into the Konoha royal family. 

It seemed that the High Princess didn't like that one, and the Emperor and the High Prince shifted in their seats. 

Naruto hardened his face, not wanting to appear submissive. He and Shikamaru both knew that Suna wouldn't like that last one, so they had to appear determined and-

"We accept all your terms. " said the Emperor, standing up. "Now, I believe it is late. Bring out the contracts for the alliance. "

"What? " Naruto blinked several times, wondering if he had just entered a different reality. 

"What?! " gasped Princess Temari, also standing. "We're just going to accept... all of their terms? Aren't we going to discuss this?! "

Shikamaru didn't waste any time, and brought over Suna's contract and laid it before Gaara. "Here it is, Your Majesty. "

Both parties quickly signed their respective contracts, and Naruto silently felt dissapointed. 

\-----------

"I can't believe they just... agreed. Just like that. " 

"I can't believe it either." Naruto shook his head, staring at the canopy of the bed in his provided quarters. Iruka was laid out next to him, still shaking his head from the events of the negotiation. "I'm almost dissapointed, actually. We didn't get to do any negotiating at all. "

"Be happy. " Iruka snorted, rolling over to his side to try and get comfortable. Suna was far warmer than what either of them were used to. "It's rare that that happens. "

"Alright. " Naruto slid his eyes shut, then before he knew it, he too was falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning, after this chapter the updates will be even more slow going. School has been hectic lately, as I've run into quite a few problems and haven't had the time to write :( I'm doing my best though, and I will NEVER abandon this story.


	12. Chapter 12

It was easy to decide to stay in Suna for at least a week. Naruto was sick and tired of road travel, and he wanted to stay on stable ground for a few more days, dammit. 

And so Naruto was able to spend his time away from the Sunans by simply always being in the gardens overlooking the river. 

He managed to get used to Suna's hot climate, but it still got to him some days. 

He was usually accompanied by Shikamaru or Iruka or both, and he was grateful. The Sunan servants often had frightened looks on their faces whenever they saw him, and either acted too submissively towards him or stared a little too much. 

"Its because blond hair is so rare here. " Iruka had told him in a hushed whisper. "Because of the heat, everyone has dark hair and tanned skin. You're a beauty to them. I heard your maids gossiping about it. "

"But the royal family is fair. " Naruto was honestly surprised. He hadn't seen many Sunans so far, except for the servants, and he wasn't exactly familiar with their culture either. 

"That's because at least one person in every generation of their line marries a submissive from a neighboring country. " Iruka whispered. "So because of this light hair is beautiful in the Suna culture. The servants aren't afraid of you, they're in awe. "

"Oh. " his face heated up, and he looked away and at the river. "I-I... I guess that makes sense. "

"The Emperor! " somebody yelled, and Naruto scrambled to get up. Iruka did the same much more gracefully, giving Naruto an amused look. 

Gaara nodded to them, before stepping closer to Naruto. "Emperor Consort, have lunch with me."

"Your Majesty?" Asked the submissive, an adorably confused look on his face. Iruka nudged him. "I mean, um. Yes. Of course. Your Majesty."

The servants set up a table and chairs right there in the garden, and piled it high with food. Naruto gazed at the selection before him, wondering what the hell was going on. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you wanted. "

"Its fine. " Naruto grinned, and picked up his chopsticks. "I don't know what most of these are, though. "

"Ah, well, the ones you're pointing your chopsticks at are fried spring rolls. Its meat and vegetables rolled up with a thin pastry. "

"Ah, kind of like fried siomai, huh? " Naruto picked out a few of the spring rolls, before taking what else he recognized. "Of perhaps like jiăo zi? "

"Ah, yes. I think. Jiăo zi...? "

"Dumplings. Sorry. "

"Ah. "

They ate in silence for a few minutes, before Gaaar spoke again. "Your country's writing system. It is... interesting. "

"Really? " Naruto winced, thinking of all the characters his mom had forced down his throat when he had been younger.

"Just how many characters does your system have? "

"Around ten thousand. " Naruto sighed, picking up his cup of tea and taking a deep swallow. 

"Ten thousand?! " Gaara exclaimed. "How on earth...? "

"Well, basic literacy only needs two thousand of the characters, but the rest are easy to figure out if you know about all the radicals and what they mean."

"Radicals...? "

"Base characters, I guess."

They ended up talking for over an hour, and Naruto found that he didn't quite feel as awkward around the Suna emperor as before. 

"You seem to be in a good mood. " Iruka commented as they made their way back to where they had been sitting before. "Is the Suna emperor really that entertaining? "

"He's so smart! " Naruto gushed. 

"Oh, really. "

"Yeah, he...! "

Iruka busied himself by gazing at the river while Naruto prattled on. The boy could seriously talk.  

A good ten minutes later, Naruto had finally finished. Well... not really finished, just distracted by the small bowl of ramen Mimi set in front of him. 

"I had the palace kitchens use your mother's recipe, Your Highness." Said the maid proudly. 

Naruto beamed, and despite having just eaten, began to dig in. 

\-------------

So, all in all, it was a good day. Naruto's good mood let him write letters quickly to Sasuke, Hinata, and the kids, and then a reply for his mom and Konohamaru. The trip wasn't turning out quite so bad as he had thought it would. 

He had decided that night to finally get some work done, and had Mimi get him some writing supplies so he could record the synopsis of events since he had arrived in Suna. He'd been planning to out it off, but it would probably be too much to handle once he caught up in work back home. 

Home. 

Not many could say that the palace city was their home. For most, it was a place  where people worked. Where the government ran. Where the royal family lived. For many submissives, it was a prison. 

Naruto set his brush down, and sighed as memories began to resurface. He silently listed off the submissives the harem had destroyed, submissives who may have been good once but were corrupted by the harem. 

Ino... Lady Konan... Lord Obito... Empress Sakura... and who knows how many more, throughout out the course of history. 

Hell, he himself wasn't exactly innocent. He had his fair share of taunting, plotting...but that was the thing. Nobody could really stay innocent in the harem, could they? 

It was either you joined the cycle, or end up dead or cast away. 

"What's wrong? " Iruka asked, kneeling by his side. "Your mood dampened very suddenly. "

"Nothing. " Naruto gave out a deep sigh, and started putting away his materials. Mimi and the other maids beat him to it, leaving him to bring down his hands uselessly. "Just... thinking about the harem. "

"Ah. " Iruka grimaced. What could he do? "I understand. Mimi, please have tea and small cakes brought to us, please. "

Soon, the esteemed Emperor Consort was eating his emotions through various cakes and teas while his caretaker and bona fide uncle looked on in pity. 

"Do you want to talk about it? " asked the scarred submissive, softly stroking his lord's hair. Naruto groaned and buried his face into the pillow. Iruka sighed. 

"It's just so horrible. " said the blond. "The way everyone in the harem treats each other. I shouldn't have to anticipate betrayal from people I like! Especially Haku. He's just so nice, and has never said a harsh word about anything or anyone, yet I just can't bring myself to trust him! And my children... they'll grow up feeling like this too, not knowing how to trust people because of the fear they'll try to snatch the throne! "

"There, there. " Iruka replied. "What brought this on? "

"Just... " Naruto sighed, and started rubbing his face on the pillow. "Homesickness, and everything is so nice here."

"Ah..  " the older submissive nodded. He gave Naruto's head a few pats. "Try to go to sleep, alright? I promise you'll feel better in the morning."

\------------

Naruto had heeded Iruka's advice, and did indeed feel better. He was actually a little embarrassed at his behavior the night before, and blushed when he saw Iruka the next morning. 

"Morning! " Iruka chirped, pulling away the sheets of the bed to fix them. "Feeling better? "

"Yeah. " Naruto murmured, sitting down. Mimi set his writing materials before him, and he gave out a deep sigh. 

"Working on those again? "

"Never got to finish last night. "

"Ah. "

Mimi brought them a breakfast of dumplings and rice, with some green tea and milk.  

For some reason, Naruto had no appetite. He had a terrible feeling all of a sudden, a feeling that something terrible was about to happen. The last tine he had this feeling, Ryuji... 

He shook his head. No use getting caught up in the past, and besides, whatever was coming was what he was really worrying about. 

Unbeknownst to him, at that very moment, Chancellor Danzo was riding towards Kiri's ruler with a fierce determination in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto woke up sweating and gasping, clutching his sheets with wide eyes. 

Iruka was by him in an instant, grasping his shoulders. 

"What's wrong?! " he asked, taking in with no small amount of dread the fearful look in Naruto's eyes. 

"Something's happening. " Naruto replied, hands twisting in the sheets wildly. "Right now, something's happening what will set off a chain of events.... "

"What?" Iruka's eyebrows knitted together with worry. "What do you mean? "

"Something terrible will happen. And its starting right now. "

\----------

"How do I know you are true in your words?"

He was surrounded by soldiers. Danzo felt himself begin to step backwards, but caught himself and stood his ground. 

"I am privy to more information about Konoha than the Emperor himself. " he sajd loudly. "I can tell you how many servants there are in any lord's home, and how many people live in each of those servants' households. "

"Oh, really. " Emperor Yagura raised an eyebrow. "And how do I know that you have chosen to switch your alliance to me, truly? "

Danzo brought out the knife he had kept in his sleeve. The soldiers surrounding him and the Emperor all visibly tensed, expecting him to lunge at the other. 

But instead he drew the knife along his forearm, allowing his life blood to drip steadily before the Emperor's feet. 

"This is my blood oath. " said the chancellor loudly, turning up his chin. "I swear on the blood that runs beneath my skin, my allegiance to you, Your Majesty. "

The Emperor's mouth twitched, and he reached out. His fingers lightly swept across the wound Danzo had inflicted on himself, allowing the blood to seep beneath his nails and dirty his fingers.

"Impressive." He commented. He drew his hand away and to the side, and a servant immediately came forward to wipe it with cloth. "You do realize the consequences of betraying a blood oath? "

"Yes. "

"Very well, then. " Emperor Yagura held out his hand, smiling. "Welcome to the Empire of Kiri. Let us destroy Konoha together, shall we? "

Danzo almost hesitated, but he knew how that would look. He gave the Emperor a firm handshake. 

\------------

Naruto's dread didnt let up at all, and Iruka was getting just as jumpy as he was. It was almost contagious. 

What made matters worse was that Naruto had absolutely no idea what exactly he knew was happening, just that it would lead to something bad. 

Once again, they sat down in the garden in an attempt to relax. Naruto's nerves were at an all time high, and he jumped every time he heard a sound. 

Iruka couldn't figure out why a simple gut feeling had Naruto so on edge. Was there something really... wrong... with him? 

He swallowed the knot of worry forming in his throat. If he worried too much about Naruto on this trip, then who would be the one to remain strong for him? 

"Your Highness! " a Suna maid came sprinting towards them, causing Naruto's guards to tense. The young submissive slid smoothly into a bow, panting. 

"At ease. " said Naruto, all moroseness sliding away from his face. "What is it? "

"My mistress, the High Princess, wishes to speak with you. She would like to ask what time is convenient for you. "

"Now would be fine. " Naruto stood up, assisted by one of his eunuchs. "Would you take us to her? "

"Of course, Your Highness. "

If Iruka was offended at the thought of having Naruto come to the princess rather than the other way around, he didn't say anything. It seemed the blond couldn't give a carp about the exact height of his position right now, so he pursed his lips and dint say anything as he looped his arm around Naruto's and escorted him to wherever they were going. 

They ended up in another section of the gardens, where a table had been set up. High Princess Temari stood up when she saw them approaching, and her servants pulled out a chair for the Emperor Consort.  
"Your Highness.  " she greeted, giving Naruto a small curtsy. Naruto blinked in confusion, wondering what the hell kind of movement she had just made. 

Naruto was helped down into his chair, and he folded his hands in his lap. "High Princess. You wished to speak with me? "

"Yes, but I have a request first. " Temari looked from him to the servants surrounding them. "I would like all the staff to move away from us to a distance where they could see us, but not hear. Is that acceptable? "

Naruto's stomach dropped. 

"Do as she wishes. " he ordered. 

The servants, guards, and eunuchs of both submissives sitting at the table exchanged nervous glances, before bowing and doing as she said. Naruto's hands curled into fists. 

This was obviously something secret, and had to be kept hidden from ears. 

"What is this about? "

Temari gave him a smiled before gracefully picking up the teapot. She leaned over carefully to pour into his cup, and then into her own. 

"Is the concept of powerful submissives strange to you at all, Your Highness? "

"Not really. "

"Then you should know that dominants do not hold all the power in the royal courts of the world. "

"Where is this going? " Naruto snapped. He hadn't touched anything on the table yet. Sasuke. Where was his husband when he needed him? 

"Submissives, Your Highness, hold a lot of control. I myself hold a lot of sway over the my country's government... but not many realize just how deep the roots of my control go. There are others, quite like me. "

"Others? " Naruto echoed. What the he'll was she going on about? He had barely exchanged two words with this woman in his life, and now, here she was, talking about power and submissives... 

"Yes. I belong to a group of such submissives, submissives who have defied the laws of society and now control it... often without most people realizing. Our fighting prowess is nothing to scoff at, either. "

"Where are you going with this? " Naruto repeated. Sasuke. Where was Sasuke? He needed him. 

"I am inviting you to my organization, The Akatsuki. We Akatsuki submissives spy on our own countries to help prevent war, hold alliances, etcetera etcetera."

"Inviting me?! " Naruto blinked, and pushed himself up to stand.  "What... what in the world is-"

"It's exactly what it sounds like..  Your Highness. I have heard much about you from my people in Konoha. "

"In Konoha? " he repeated. 

"Yes. " Temari gave him a proud smirk. "Some of them you know very well, actually. In fact... it was Lady Hinata Hyuga who recommended you. "

"H-Hinata? "

He sat down again. His head was reeling, his gut was clenching, and he honestly wanted to throw up. 

This 'Akatsuki'... if Hinata was part of such a group, wouldn't she have told him? Talked to him about it? 

Yet, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. A few years ago, just before Ryuji had... died... Hinata had gradually become more knowledgeable about the going ons of the court, and whenever some scandal was revealed, never seemed surprised... 

Could it really be? Was all this really true? 

Naruto swallowed hard, his thoughts flying every which way. 

"I'll think about it. " he said without realizing. His mouth moved on its own, and it seemed like he wasn't the one operating his body at all. "You can expect a reply from me soon, and I will talk to Hinata. Let's call the servants back, shall we?"

\------------

Unlike his other nights in Suna, Naruto spent that night pacing in his room back and forth and mulling over the Princess's words. 

Naruto had a lot of questions. How didnt the organization start? Who founded it? How did they scout out members? Why had Hinata never said anything about it? 

It all made his head hurt, and to add to matters, his bad feeling from before had not yet dissipated. 

Iruka finally had a batch of sleeping tea brought to him, as the older submissive just wanted to go to bed already. 

"Drink it. " Iruka growled as he shoved a cup into Naruto's hands, uncaring that he had just shoved a cup of tea at the highly esteemed and worshipped Emperor Consort of the Konoha empire. 

Naruto grumbled something incoherent before obeying, finishing the cup while hardly noticing its contents. 

"Iruka? "

"Yes? "

"Am I allowed to have a private diary? "

\---------------

"This is lovely, Mimi, especially on such short notice. " Naruto praised the exhausted looking maid as she set down writing materials and be scrolls on the table before him. 

"Thank you, Your Highness. "

Naruto smiled as he picked up the brush. According to Iruka, protocol never states anything on the keeping of private diaries of the royal submissives, though the only required writings to make were the public journals. 

He had suddenly been overcome with the urge to set down his private thoughts and feelings down on paper, and write down his frustrations with angry brush strokes. 

How had it never occured to him before? 

Over the span of the next few hours, Naruto found that writing down all of his recent problems was quite... soothing. He didn't have any reservations when writing it all down, only the fear of someone else reading them. 

"Having fun? " Iruka teased, sitting down next to him as a servant came forward to refill their cups with tea. "You've been at that for hours. "

"No need to make hints, just go to bed if you want. "

Iruka rolled his eyes, and a maid came for war to help him up. 

"Good night. " said the older submissive, before smiling and giving a shallow bow. 

"'Night. " 

Having been calmed considerably, Naruto felt much better by the time he set the brush down. Mimi and the other servants were dozing off by now, so he dismissed them and crawled into bed himself. 

That night he dreamed that he was standing on an unfamiliar square, with hundreds of people surrounding him on all sides. 

Alarmed, he took a step backwards only to find that he couldn't move. He looks up, realizing that his hands were bound above his head. 

\-----------

Naruto awoke with a start, panting and gasping as his arms flailed about. Iruka was on him in an instant, grasping his shoulders with wide eyes. 

"Naruto?! What is the matter with you?! "

Naruto froze, eyes wide as he stared at Iruka's frightened face. He opens his mouth, and closed it. A bead of sweat ran down his neck. 

"A... a dream... " Naruto blinked in hazy confusion. "It was... really bad. "

Iruka sagged in relief, and laid back down. "Oh. You gave me quite a fright. What happened to make you freak out like that? "

"I... can't remember. " the blond touched his forehead, frowning as the last rremnants of his dream slipped away. "I'm sorry. "

"Be glad you didn't scream, you would have woken up the whole palace. " Iruka teased, a mischievous hint in his voice. "And I know how loud you can be when you scream. I've heard you when you are with the Emperor in your chambers, you know. "

Naruto blushed to the roots of his hair, and he turned away and buried his face into his pillow with a huff. Iruka laughed, and soon they were once again both asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! 
> 
> Hello everybody! My exams are over, Christmas vacation has officially begun... You know what means! 
> 
> MORE. MOTHA. FUCKING. UPDATES!!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"An invitation, huh...? "

Mimi waited patiently as the Emperor Consort read through Gaara's note. After a few minutes, Naruto rolled the up the epic of paper and set it aside with a sigh. 

"You've declined his invitation to lunch yesterday. " Iruka pointed out. "It would very impolite to refuse again, because of your positions. "

"Get me dressed. " 

Soon enough Naruto was once again walking through the winding halls of Suna's palace. The letter had specified the dining room, the room which they had used for their negotiations. 

The room this time was empty, save for Gaara and his servants sitting at the long table. The table's other end was empty. 

Mimi took Naruto's hand and guided him to the empty end of the table, where she sat him down. 

"Thank you for the invitation, Your Majesty. " Naruto said as the servants began to place food in front of him. "I am deeply honored. "

"It is me who should be saying that, Emperor Consort. " 

Naruto gave him a weak smile, and picked up his chopsticks. 

They dug into their food in sioence for a few minutes, Naruto choosing to focus on his meal instead of eye contact with the Suna emperor. He suddenly wished he was sharing a meal with Sasuke instead, and Hinata, and-

"Those ornaments in your hair. " said Gaara suddenly. 

"What about them? "

"They're interesting. " the red hair leaned back in his seat, and concentrated on the aforementioned hair pieces. "The last time I came to Konoha, I noticed that the higher the position, the more ornaments appeared, as well as the colors on the clothing. "

"Ah. " Naruto smiled, glad to be distracted from his homesickness. "They're a sign of status, Your Majesty. The Phoenix and Dragon hairpins only appear on the Emperor Consort. I prefer my Fox headdress, though, so I don't usually wear those."

"I see. And the colors? "

"Only the Emperor and his Emperor Consort are allowed to wear yellow or gold, as well as wear the image of a Dragon on our jewelry or clothing-"

"No."

Naruto blinked at the interruption, and raised a blond  brow. 

"What I meant to say is... " Gaara gave out a sigh, and rubbed between his eyes. "The colors you wear. You, specifically. The colors worn by the citizens of Konoha obviously have great importance, so... why do you wear the colors that you do? "

"I... " Naruto blinked; and halted in his words. The question was surprising, and he had no idea how to answer it. 

He looked down at what he was wearing. He hadn't really paid attention to what Mimi had dressed him in, and he wasn't surprised to see bright orange silk embroidered with twisting gold dragons. 

Now that he thought about it, most of his wardrobe had some form of orange on it. Naruto blinked in surprise at the new revelation, and turned back to Emperor Gaara with a smile. 

"I wear the colors I do because... I like them. " 

Gaara blinked. "Oh? "

"Yeah. " Naruto grinned, and tightened his hold on his chopsticks. "It's a very lovely color,  don't you think? " 

The Suna Emperor, then began to laugh. Naruto stared. 

Once Gaara was done with his amusement, he turned back to Naruto, iflgnoring the bewildered stares of all of the room's occupants. 

"If I am correct, then to your people, red means good fortune and yellow is the color of the highest of royalty, right?"

Naruto gave him a slow nod, wondering what he was getting at. 

"Then you must be a very, very lucky Emperor Consort. "

\-----------

It was a few minutes of silence later when Naruto deigned to speak again. 

"Your Majesty, forgive me if my words may sound rude, but why do you insist on sharing these meals with me? "

Gaara stopped eating and looked at him, a soft smile appearing on his face. "I eat with you because I enjoy your companionship, Emperor Consort Uzumaki. "

"Surely you enjoy the companionship of the rest of your court? "

"Yes, I do, but it is you I do not see often. "

Naruto smiled, and he felt his cheeks warm. He turned back to his food, blushing softly. 

Gaara sighed, and waved a hand. 

"Emperor Naruto? "

"Yes? " Naruto looked up to see one of Gaara's servants approaching him, with a wooden box in his arms. The book was smooth and wide, but was quite flat and only had the height of around an inch. 

The servant set the box before him on the table, and swiftly opened its lid. 

Naruto gasped as he saw what was inside, and reached out to touch it. 

In a bed of red silk sat a large, flat pendant, tear drop in shape. The thing was made entirely out of gold filigree, with a few white diamonds intricately arranged among it. At the top of the teardrop was a string of flat gold beads. 

"A gift, for you. " Gaara explained. He got up and walked towards him, making the blond look up with wonder. "A show of the deep friendship between not only us, but our countries. Do you like it? "

"What... what is it? " Naruto asked, hands tracing the gift. 

"It is called a Bindi. The Bindi is the mark placed on a marrow submissive in the country of India, but sometimes they use jewelry such as this instead of the mark. I thought it was appropriate, as you are married to Konoha's emperor. "

"Jewelry? " Naruto hesitantly picked up the Bindi, and held it in the palm of his hand. The gold shone brightly under the light coming from the windows, and the diamonds twinkled. "How is it worn. "

"I personally do not know, but I assume any adhesive can be used to attach that gold string of beads to your scalp. Zona?"

The maid named Zona came forward, a small pot on his hands. She gently lifted away a portion of Naruto's hair, which was bound in its hair style. Once she had loosened the lock, she applied a bit of the poet's contents to the gold beads of the Bindi and gently pressed it onto the exposed scalp area which she had freed. 

"It suits you. " Gaara said, smiling widely. 

"Thank you. " Naruto said, hand reaching up to touch it. "I... just, thank you. So much. I hope I am not offending you with my lack of proper response, but I really am grateful. This is so beautiful... "

"It is my pleasure. " 

Gaara gently picked up Naruto's free hand, and, looking him in the eyes, pressed a soft kiss to his fingers. 

\------------

"So... " Iruka said teasingly as they tucked themselves into bed that night. "Emperor Gaara is very generous with you. I wonder why? "

"He's good at showing friendship, I guess, even though I feel it's a little much. " Naruto glanced at the wooden box where the Bindi was kept, placed on the bedside table. "I can't even imagine how much it must have cost. It's made out of precious materials, not to mention its imported from a very distant country I have never even heard of..."

"You think the Suna Emperor gave you that because of 'friendship'? " Iruka deadpanned, ignoring Naruto's statement. 

"What do you mean? "

Iruka snorted, and shook his head. He started to laugh as the servants blew out the candles and drew the curtains. 

He didn't stop laughing until the laws light went out, and he turned to Naruto with a smirk on his face. 

"Never change, child, never change. "

\-------------  
 _  
Taken from the diaries of the Emperor Uzumaki:_

_My sweet children, are you reading this right now? I wish you were, but unfortunately I know that now you are unable to._

_I never intended for my diaries to become a message like this, but I suppose this is my way of telling and revealing to you all that I have felt throughout these years._

_Ah, where was I? Ah, yes... The alliance with Suna went far better than everyone could have hoped, that much is obvious. Even now, we enjoy a long reign of peace because of our friendship with that country, as well as Kumo._

_I will not be foolish and say that we are peaceful because of a ruler's capabilities, or because of our might in battle._

_Peace does not depend on the ruler of a country. It depends on the ruler's court, and the rulers of every other country which he associates with._

_Ah, forgive the ramblings of an old submissive. I keep losing track these days, can't you tell? Then again, even when I was young my mind tended to wonder... oh dear, there I go again._

_Anyway, as fate would have it, the happiness of receiving such a wonderful gift was short lived, as far more important things, both good and bad, some completely terrible, would come to be..._

\-------------

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat dripped from his forehead, and he was panting as he realized he had just shook himself awake. 

He stared, wide eyed, at the canopy above his bed. He once again couldn't remember what he had dreamed about, but he had a suspicion that he ahdnt dreamt of anything at all. 

At least, his dream lacked any sense of sight. But he dream of... feeling? Was that it? Because he felt like he had just ridden a horse for several days, laboring against hunger and rain... 

Naruto shook his head. Stupid bad feelings, would they ever go away? 

He turned to his side, frowning. 

\-------------

Konohamaru let out a deep breath as his servants lowered the headdress onto his bound hair, and closed the ties to his qipao. 

He wasn't used to such tight closings around the neck, but as the King Consort of the kingdom of Kumo, he had to deal with it. 

Even his bonafide mother, Lady Kushina, dealt with it. She now wore her hair in a simple bun hidden beneath a glamorous headdress like the rest of the court submissives, and dressed the same as then as well. 

"We must assimilate," she told him. "Accept this new culture, as it is your dominant's culture, and you belong to him." 

Konohamaru had nodded numbly, and allowed the servants to take his measurements. The King was gifting him with an entire new wardrobe, of the best quality. Only the best for the King Consort. 

Back to the present, he snapped out of his memories to find that a maid was painting a small flower on his forehead, a blue lotus painted with a dark blue pigment. 

Once he was completely dressed and ready, they slipped his shoes onto his feet- stranger still, those shoes, with the high heel right in the center of the sole- and guided him up. 

"Is Your Highness troubled? " asked a maid as she followed him to the door. 

"Not at all. " Konohamaru replied, giving her a fake smile. "What's on the agenda for today? "

"Lady Kushina has scheduled lunch with you, and there is a family banquet tonight. " this was why Konohamaru liked his servants. They were quick, blunt, and precise. "The King would also like to see you. He is concerned... "

He raised his eyebrow as the girl halted in her words. "Concerned? "

"Ah. " the girl blushed. She slid open the door, and they walked out into the hallway. "He is concerned because you haven't served him in bed yet. His Majesty asked me to relay this message to you, that rumors are starting up around court and he is concerned as to what would happen to you if anyone started thinking you were barren. "

Konohamaru froze in his steps. During his wedding night, it had been a great relief when A had simply decide to sleep next to him, saying he didn't like to force anyone I to sleeping with him. They had barely spoken since then, and naturally their marriage was left unconsummated. 

"My Lord? " asked a maid, worried. Konohamaru willed himself to move forward again, ignoring the concerned looks coming from his entourage. 

"Tell the King," he said. "That if he wishes for me to carry a child, he can come over and discuss it with me himself, and not through some messenger. "

The corners of the maid's lips quirked in thinly veiled amusement. "Of course, my lord. "

\--------------

"Emperor Consort! " Gaara called out from where he stood in the garden. 

Naruto's head snapped up towards the call, and a large grin broke out in his face. 

"Your Majesty. " he said as Gaara approached swiftly. "I did not notice you, I apologize. "

"No need. " Gaara replied, waving a hand. "Come, walk with me. "

They slowly strolled through a pathway which was walled off by twisting and climbing vines of roses. Naruto looked at them appreciatively, enjoying their sweet smell. 

"You're wearing my gift. " 

"Ah." Naruto touched his forehead, where the Bindi hung. "Yes. I cannot leave such a gift ignored, can I? "

"It suits you. "

They continued to walk, and the colors of the roses gradually changed the further they enter down the path. Both of their entourages shuffled their feet behind them, obviously listening to their conversation intently. 

"Tell me a story. " Gaara said suddenly, making Naruto blink in confusion. "I haven't heard any of Konoha's great stories yet, and I'm curious to know. "

"I don't know many... hmmm... " the blond rubbed at his chin. "Ah! I know! Do you want to hear a love story? "

"That would be acceptable. "

Glad and incredibly proud that Gaara wanted to know more about Konoha, Naruto began. 

"Hundreds of years ago, during the Senju dynasty, there was a kind hearted Emperor named Hashirama. He had a large harem, but no Emperor Consort. For some reason, none of the hundreds of submissives that belonged to him made his heart skip a beat, or made him want to sing to the skies. At least, that's how the story goes. So he went traveling around the different states of Konoha, looking for that one submissive that would capture his heart. "

"So he reached the state which one of his younger brothers ruled over and he was named Prince Tobirama. He asks his brother to find him a beautiful submissive, and his brother agreed. It was lucky that at that time, an audition to join Tobirama's harem was going on, and all the submissives that were qualified had to have a portrait made of them. It was a common practice to bribe the painter to make the submissive look as flattering as possible in the portrait, but there was one submissive who didn't offer a bribe as he was confident enough in his own natural looks. So the painter made him look as plain as possible in his portrait, and the submissive was furious! "

Gaara snorted, but didn't interrupt. 

"But it was too late to have a different portrait made, and this submissive - Oh, I forgot to tell you his name, his name was Madara - had to submit the portrait anyway. So Prince Tobirama looked through all these portraits, and decided to send the plainest submissive to his brother. And so, Madara was picked to join the Emperor's harem. So when Emperor Hashirama and Madara met, the Emperor fell in love at first sight and proposed to him on the spot. Prince Tobirama was furious that he had accidentally chosen the most beautiful of his submissives to become his brother's wife, and he had the painter killed. "

"Emperor Hashirama loved Emperor Consort Madara very much. In fact, he had a holiday made just for him, and we still celebrate it today! So anyway, because of the rush to marry, Hashirama didn't know Madara very well and didn't know that beneath that beautiful face was a jealous and cruel submissive who would do anything for power."

"After many years of love and happiness between the two of them, Madara became insanely jealous of Imperial Consort Mito. The Emperor had been showing great favor towards her, as they had a deep friendship but shared no love. Madara had her limbs cut off, and drowned her in wine. Hashirama was heartbroken that the one he loved so much would do such a thing, and died of heartbreak. Emperor Consort Madara became Regent, bla bla bla, and then his daughter, Empress Regnant Fuyihara wa usurped by a Sarutobi and the rest is history. "

"Wow... " Gaara responded after a minute. "That's... tragic. "

"Well, with the practice of harems, tragedy is pretty much fate. " Naruto gave Gaara a bitter smile. "I've witnessed far too much of it myself, being in the Imperial Harem as long as I have... "

"How did you reach so high in the harem, anyway? From what I've heard, its not an easy task. "

Naruto's smile turned bitter again, and he turned away from Gaara to continue looking at the flowers. "I reached so high because I got very lucky. "

"Lucky? "

"Well... "

So Naruto told him everything. How he entered the palace city as a cairen, fell in love and had an affair with Sasuke, left after Itachi's death, and reentered the harem again as Head Consort... 

"And you know the rest. " Naruto finished. His voice has beginning to get hoarse, his story wasn't a short or simple one. 

Gaara stared, and shook his head. He had been transfixed. "So, you and Emperor Sasuke truly love each other, then? "

"Yes. "

Gaara turned away, not wanting him to see the pained look on his face. 

\-----------

They made their ways out of the rosey path, and found themselves in a large patio with a roof over it made out of twisting vines that allows the sun to pass through it and make interesting patterns of light on the cobbled ground. Naruto paused in his steps, admiring the sight. 

"So that story you told me is a true one, correct? "

Naruto drew his attention away from the beautiful patio, a small smile on his face. "Yes. It's a story commonly told to young submissives as a lesson to always obey their dominants. Though, now I can understand Emperor Consort Madara."

Gaara raised one of his nonexistent eyebrows. "How so? "

Looking closer, there seemed to be a table with chairs on the patio. Naruto sat himself down in one before replying. 

"I've been in the harem for almost half my life, now. I used to think that I would never be like the jealous and vindictive harem submissives, but now I understand. "

Gaara sat down as well, nodding. 

Naruto continued. "I... love the Emperor. I know he loves me as well, or else I wouldn't have reached such high positions as I did... but... there is another Imperial Consort. Imperial Consort Haku... Sasuke has shown much favor to him in the past few years, and I cannot help my jealousy. "

"That is only natural. " Gaara replied. He knew it was natural. Just hearing Naruto speak so tenderly about the Emperor Sasuke like this was enough to make him clench his fists beneath the table. 

"I know it is... but... "the blond shook his head, running a hand through the free portion of his hair. "Consort Haku... he is incredibly beautiful, a perfect submissive... the jealousy can't be helped, honestly. "

Gaara was shut off from replying by an enthusiastic shout from behind them. 

"Brother! Emperor Consort! " said Kankuro, grinning and running over towards them. "Where have you been, you little bastard? "

Gaara snorted, and rested his head in his hands. "Here. Obviously."

Naruto chuckled, and tried his best not to accidentally snort in front of the royals. 

More footsteps sounded behind Kankuro, and they looked up to see Temari approaching, a soft smile on her face. 

"Brothers. " she nodded in greeting to them. "Gaara. Would you mind if I stole Emperor Consort Naruto away for a while?"

"Not at all. "

Naruto pursed his lips, then placed fake smile on his face before getting up. "I guess I shall be leaving with the High Princess, then. Thank you for your company, Your Majesty. "

"Likewise. "

Temari looped her arm around Naruto's as they walked away. Naruto was stiff in his steps, his earlier talk with her at the forefront of his mind. 

They stopped in the middle of the rose pathway, and with a wave of his hand, the servants all stepped away to a distance where they couldn't hear. 

"Have you made a decision yet? " asked Temari. 

"Of course not. " Naruto said, gritting his teeth. "There have been other things on my mind."

"Such as?"

"Look. " Naruto snapped. Temari's eyes widened, then set into a glare. From the corner of his eye he could see her tighten her hold on the fan she carried, and upon closer inspection there seemed tk be metal lining the edges. 

Ah... so it was a weapon. 

"This is too much information to be piled on me, who had no idea such a group even could exist, and expect me to be able to process it! And you claimed that Hinata, my best friend, who I have known for nearly a decade, is also part of this group and keeping tabs on me for you! I will make a decision eventually, so stop being such a fucking nag!"

Temari's glare only deepened, and she tilted her face upward to look at him better. "I was careful last time when I informed you of all this, but it seems that the way I went about it was a mistake. However, I have not once nagged you about making this decision, Emperor Consort. I have not approached you once about this. I do not care for whatever personal problems you might be facing currently, nor do I care of your position. Your frustrations... do not ever take it out on me. Mark my words, Your Highness, you personally know about hidden strength. I know for a fact that you have killed before, how do you know if I cannot do the same? Trust me, I would have no remorse about it. "

Naruto flinched, and stepped backwards, eyes wide. "H-how did you... "

Temari raised an eyebrow, and calmly began to fan herself. The metal lining on the edges glinted in the sunlight, almost tauntingly. "Do you believe me when I say I have my sources now? Of course, who else would know of this killing of yours, other than your best friend's husband?"

Fear forgotten, Naruto began to shake in rage. He felt betrayed. How could Hinata share that with this bitch? How could she not tell him ANYTHING? 

Finally believing the Princess, he stepped backwards again and sharply turned on his heel. 

"I will tell you once I have made a decision. " he said as he walked away and towards where Iruka and the servants stood. "Do not approach me again. "

\------------

"You two looked pretty tense back there. " Iruka told him as he combed down Naruto's hair later that night. "Did you have a fight with the Princess? "

Naruto sighed into his hands, honestly wanting to forget about it all. "It's nothing important. Don't worry about it. "

"If you're sure... "

A few quick knocks sounded on the door, making the both of them and the maids jolt. 

"Come in. " Naruto called. 

One of the Suna servants opened the door and walked in, and gave them a sharp bow. He then held out his hand, which held a tightly sealed scroll. 

"This message arrived from Konoha with two soldiers jsut now. " said the man stiffly. "The two soldiers told me to tell you their names are Yugito and Kiba, and that you need to read this message very urgently. "


	15. Chapter 15

"This message arrived from Konoha with two soldiers jsut now. " said the man stiffly. "The two soldiers told me to tell you their names are Yugito and Kiba, and that you need to read this message very urgently. "

"Yugito and Kiba?! " Naruto demanded, standing up quickly. The table moved as he stood, alarming Iruka. "Mimi, fetch me a thick da xiu shan, I have no time to change! "

"The message, my lord? " asked the Suna servant. 

"I will read it in the presence of my soldiers."

Mimi drew up an orange da xiu shan made of warm fabric over Naruto's shoulders and tied it off with a belt, covering the thin night clothes he wore completely. 

Naruto marched down the hallways, mind racing. A horrible feeling was twisting in his gut. 

The only reason why those two would send a message themselves was if they feared it would be intercepted, which meant that the message was of great importance. 

"They are in the throne room, Your Highness! " called out the Suna servant as he rushed to keep up with him. 

Naruto nodded absently, and before he knew it he was bursting through the doors of the throne room. 

"Your Highness! " came multiple shouts and hurried movements. 

Gaara sat on the throne, and Kiba and Yugito were kneeling facing Naruto. Both the soldiers were surrounded by medics, all of whom who stopped what they were doing to bow as well. 

"At ease. Why are you here? " Naruto demanded. 

"Your Highness - Naruto. " Yugito winced as one of the medics resumed dabbing at her cheek, which looked raw and bright red. "All the details are in the letter. I myself do not know all of it, but the Emperor sent the both of us for fear of it being intercepted. We knew it was urgent, so I and Kiba rode for five days to go here. "

Naruto dropped to his knees, and held her face in his hands. The dominant woman froze as he assessed her injuries with wide eyes. 

"You were ambushed. " he said simply. 

"Yeah. " Kiba coughed. Feeling awkward, Naruto drew his hands away and stood back up. "It's important you read the message. I and the General rode at full speed for five days straight without stopping. We only took five minute breaks for food and water. We actually killed a few horses from exhaustion, but those are easily replaceable though. I will tell you what we know though: Chancellor Danzo has betrayed Konoha. He is with Kiri now. "

Naruto went pale. 

\--------

Konohamaru couldn't stop shaking. 

Kushina was softly stroking his hair, and cooing a soft lullaby into his ears. 

It was needless to say that the night before had gone terribly. 

The night before was supposed the night he would finally serve his husband in bed and fulfill his duty to Konoha. What had happened instead was an incredible pain, tears, and blood. 

A hadn't even made it halfway in before Konohamaru was screeching and kicking at him to stop. It had just been too painful, and A had ended up pulling out and calling the medics. 

It was just so shameful, having to be treated down... there... and then realizing he'd failed his duty to Konoha. 

"Shhh... " Kushina whispered softly. "There are many nights in which you can do it. It's alright. It's not your fault. "

He turned his face away from her to hide it in his pillows. 

"Its too shameful. " he sobbed. "Everyone heard me! "

"No they didn't. " Kushina reassured him. "And even if they did, they wouldn't dare say anything about it. "

"The King is entering! " 

Kushina jumped, but Konohamaru remained still on his position on the bed. 

"My Lord. " said the red haired submissive, bowing just as A went through the doors to his Consort's chambers. 

"At ease." The large dominant grunted. "I wish to speak with Konohamaru alone. "

Kushina purse her lips, and looked hesitantly between the prone form on the bed and the King. Then, she nodded slowly, and quietly stepped out. 

The door shut behind her, and Konohamaru looked up at his husband. 

"Your Majesty. " he murmured. 

"No need for formalities. " A said, sitting down next to him. "I've been worried about you. "

"I apologize, sir. "

A sighed. The sound was deep, and it was obvious he was agitated. 

"There is no need for apologies, either. I should have prepared you better the night before. So, for that... I'm sorry. "

Konohamaru blinked, then blinked again. Then, he stared. 

After several minutes, A shift an uncomfortably and cleared his throat. 

"Are you alright?"

Konohamaru blinked, and then replied. "It's just that... nobody of your position has ever apologized to me before. It's... new. "

A chuckled-a deep, throaty sound that had the submissive shivering again, but not out of fear- and slowly gave him a few heavy pats on the head. 

"You Konohans... " he chuckled, shaking his head. "Tiny and adorable, the lot of you. "

The submissive's face redeemed, and he looked away. "Your Majesty... you know... I wouldn't exactly be against trying again... just... please... I don't want to be in pain again. "

A blinked, and a slow smile crept onto his face. "Well, perhaps you might want to roll over then, beautiful. "

\-------------

 

"Danzo left one night, in the darkness. " said Kiba, a dark look on his usually beaming face. "It was not until the next day that we realized he was gone. "

"Eventually our spies finally sent back to Konoha the information that Danzo had joined Kiri... and we haven't heard from them since. " Yugito said gravely. 

"He's taken them out. " mumbled Gaara. His eyes were closed, and he was resting his forehead onto his hand. 

"I need to sit..." Naruto whispered as he swayed on his feet. 

Alarmed, Mimi grabbed his shoulders before lowering him onto a seat maid had hurriedly put forward. 

Once Naruto looked calmer, Yugito spoke up again. "We don't have any information, and Konoha is in a tight spot. His Majesty thought it best that we fetch you and bring you back to Konoha."

"He's safer here. " said Gaara. "Danzo wouldn't know as much about Suna than he does about Konoha. "

"But everyone knows that Naruto is here, and Kiri will know to target him!" Kiba's voice was high pitched with worry. Naruto winced, and sat up straighter. 

"If I'm going to be captured, I would at least like to be in my home than in a strange place. No offense, Your Majesty. "

Gaara's eye twitched, and he stood. "Fine. I will send my sister and some guards for your protection. It's time you went back to Konoha. "

\------------

The packing was a rushed affair, which Iruka saw over with no small amount of forceful authority. He had definitely not taken the news well, and was taking out his frustrations through ordering the servants around. 

Naruto paid him no mind. He was too busy worrying about his family back home, wondering what would happen when Kiri made use of their new well of information. 

Why had Danzo chosen to betray Konoha so terribly? Sasuke had to be feeling murderous right now. 

If they caught the man, Sasuke would have him executed horribly. Naruto had no doubt about this, his husband was a ruthless ruler and not a kind person. 

His body seized up at the thought of Sasuke. God, he missed him. Since becoming Emperor Consort he and Sasuke had only grown closer, their love deepened all the more. 

They had stopped being dominant and submissive a long time ago: they were partners in life, and fought everything head on together. Their partnership would continue into death and to the next life, Naruto was sure of it. 

He trudged his feet in exhaustion on the way to his carriage, and a eunuch grasped his hand to help him in. 

Naruto spared one last long look at his surroundings, the beauty of the Suna empire around him. 

At the entrance to the palace stood the royal family. Gaara had an unreadable expression on his face. Next to him stood Temari, who all ready to go. 

"You love him. " she stated simply as she looked at her brothers face as he watched the blond submissive. 

"Yes. " was Gaara's response. "I do. How funny is it that I, the ruler of Suna, have finally found the one thing I cannot have. "

Temari's mouth pressed into a thin line, and shifted her eyes to the submissive in question. 

Naruto was still looking around, but then his caretaker nudged him in the shoulder. The blond quietly stepped into the carriage. 

"Gaara, if I may speak freely. "

"Go ahead. "

"You've always done what you wanted before. Killed people who made you upset, and fighting for the inheritance of the throne..  not that any of us minded, heaven knows Kankuro didn't want it. But Naruto Uzumaki... you never made a move to take him for yourself. Why? "

"Well, not only would it start a disastrous war, but... " Gaara squeezed his eyes shut, and rubbed his thumb over them. "You... have you seen the way he looks when he speaks of his husband and children? "

"Oh. " Temari winced, and stared at her feet. "I see. "

"Exactly. It's... It's because of my love for him that I dare not intrude in that. "

The princess was unable to say anything. How could she? She had never been in love, and didn't know what it was that her beloved brother felt for Konoha's Emperor Consort. 

But she knew that whatever it was, it was intense. 

She knew her brothers. She knew when they were focused, distracted, upset or happy. To most they appeared unreadable, but to Temari their faces were open books.   
She knew that Gaara had fallen, and fallen hard. And that love would never be returned. 

A few minutes later, she sent him a salute as she mounted her horse. Her weapons were strapped to her side, and her other warrior submissives followed her as she rode away despite the frowns of the Konoha guard. 

The princess desperately hoped that her brother would find mercy in love. 

\---------------

Danzo was dozing off in his seat, but he true his best to stay awake. He was seated next to Kiri's emperor, and he knew he was on shaky grounds with the man already. 

"My Lord, " he said, confusion filling his voice. "Is this an execution? "

"No. " said Yagura, leaning forward in his seat. They were seated by a large square in the center of the capital, watching as a frightens looking submissive was strapped to a pole in the center of the square. 

"I thought you said this was what you were going to do to the target you wish to capture? "

"Just watch and see, Danzo Shimura. "

The submissive stood frozen, strapped tightly to the pole as the dominants of the surrounding crowd approached. 

Danzo's brow wrinkled. Were they going to flog the submissive? 

He got his answer when one of the dominants pulled down his pants.

Danzo froze in his seat, and felt ready to jump out of it as the submissive before him was raped right in front of him. 

"This... thi... this is-" he lifted a finger, no small amount of horror in his voice. 

Yagura smirked at his reaction, and own as back in his chair. "Ah, this was a punishment I implemented early in my reign. You see, sweet Konohan, the law is far too lenient on submissives here. In Konoha they can be executed, but our very constitution forbids it. One must keep the fairer side of the spectrum controlled, and I saw that this was the best way. There is nothing else worse for a submissive than this type of humiliation. "

Danzo felt bile rising into his throat as the crowd began to cheer. He closed his eyes. He couldn't hear to watch. 

 

The submissive's sobs rang through his ears, and he clenched the sides of his seat tight. 

"My target is very high up in Konoha. In fact, he is the highest submissive of the entire empire. " Yagura's lips twitched. "What better way to impact Konoha than this being done to their beloved Emperor Consort? "

Danzo felt like gagging, but he held it down. In his mind, he churned over the parts of his plan, the plan that would insure what he wanted most. 

'Take my word for it, Emperor Yagura.' He said in his mind. 'Your country will burn. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Merry Christmas everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Here's the new chapter for y'all!

The trip was done pretty fast. 

Kiba and Yugito guided them expertly through the quickest routes, and soon enough they were nearing the border. 

"The Emperor Consort's safety is our top priority! " Yugito had yelled as they sped through the bandit filled terrains. 

Temari and her submissives armed themselves on their horses. It was raining hard, and they all feared what would happened if they accidentally veered off path. 

Naruto remained still and silent in his wildly bouncing carriage. Nausea twisted his stomach, and he felt Iruka grip his arm tight. 

"It'll be fine. " he whispered to th brunet. "I've dealt with bandits before. Even killed a couple. "

Iruka gave him an alarmed look, but didn't say anything. 

But in the end, the bandits were either too scared to come out or intimidated by Naruto's guard. 

Sasuke had always made sure that Naruto was always well protected on the road, and always had more guards surround his carriage than his own. It was one of the ways Naruto knew Sasuke loved him, and it was one of the ways the harem knew that the Emperor Consort was not replaceable. 

Not that those messages really worked, however. A few times a year the kitchens would still send in reports that they had delayed sending the Emperor Consort his food because some sort of herb or other had been found in it that they hadn't put in. It was frustrating, sometimes, because those were the times when his husband became the most protective and hardly let anyone near Naruto that hadn't been pre-approved first. 

Of course, his entourage consisted of his friends and family was always approved without question. Let it be known that the High and Mighty Dragon Emperor, ruler of all of the Great Empire of Konoha, treated like a god by his subjects,  was afraid of his mother-in-law. 

"To the left! " came Temari's voice from outside. The sound of angry yelling came, and sword clashing. Naruto stayed completely still as his carriage stilled to a complete stop. Iruka began to shiver. 

After a long pause, the window slid open, and the High Princess of Suna stuck her head in. 

"All clear. " she said, grinning. "And not a single casualty among our people. Good day, Emperor Consort. "

He gave her a slow nod before she closed the window, and soon enough the carriage was moving forward again. 

"You alright?"

Iruka glared at him. 

\---------------

Back at the Palace city, things weren't as light hearted. 

The atmosphere was tense, as if every single resident expected an ambush within the next few minutes. They weren't exactly wrong about that, and they all knew it. 

The knowledge of Chancellor Danzo's betrayal was not supposed to be known to the public, and Sasuke wasn't sure how exactly it got out. 

As it was, he was having a hard time trying to keep the public's panic controlled. It didn't help that the beloved Emperor Consort was not in the country at the moment, and every day people pushed to have Naruto brought back. 

It was a huge headache. Thankfully, Haku kept the harem more than well controlled in Naruto's absence so that at least that was out of his worries. 

However, the real problem was Naruto. Everyday he burned with worry for him, wondering when Kiri would use thejr new inside information to snatch him up and hurt him. 

Sasuke shivered at the thought, and shook his head. He wouldn't let them hurt Naruto. He'd sent two of his best and most trusted soldiers already to nring Naruto back to the palace city, where he was safer. 

According to the letter from the Suna emperor, Naruto had already been retrieved and was currently traveling back to Konoha as fast as possible. 

He barely kept himself together these days, and only the knowledge that Yugito and Kiba being with Naruto kept him sane. It wasn't enough, though. There was still a huge amount of anxiety when pertaining to Naruto.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the yelling of a eunuch outside that the Head Consort had just arrived. 

Sasuke sighed and straightened himself up. He rolled up the document that he had prepared at Haku's request, which was the right to punish any consort as he saw fit without needing Sasuke's permission first. 

Of course, the document would only be valid until Naruto returned. Naruto was still the highest power in the harem, and the document would void that. 

"Your Majesty. " said Haku when he entered, bowing before he even laid eyes on Sasuke. 

"Here. " Sasuke grunted, holding out the scroll. Haku took it obediently before getting up again and bowing. 

"I express my thanks, Your Majesty. If I may speak freely...? "

"Go ahead. "

Haku pursed his lips and waved a hand. Immediately a eunuch came forward with a chair, and a maid grasped Haku's hand to help him down to sit. 

"It's about Aka-" the consort stopped himself, and gave Sasuke a sharp look. The Emperor sighed and waved his hand, gesturing for everyone in the room to leave. 

Once the room was empty save for himself and the Emperor, Haku deigned to speak again. 

"Akatsuki is panicking." He stated simply. "The members are fearing that all the work they've put in will be for nothing if Konoha falls. "

"Konoha won't fall, " Sasuke replied, gritting his teeth. "I won't allow it. "

"Yes, but they don't know that. "

Sasuke sat down slowly, trying to calm down. "Haku, I do not need you to come here and keep on reminding me about it the war. I know already. I know that you are concerned for the Emperor Consort's wellbeing as well, but you need to give it a rest. I am aware of what Akatsuki has been doing, and I am aware that they are looking for Naruto to join into a high rank. Now tell me, why are you really here? "

Haku's mouth trembled ever so slightly, before looking away and out the window. "It's... I just wish for you to reconsider your choice on the Crown Prince. "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Reconsider? Is it your wish for me to reconsider, then make your son the Crown Prince? "

The Head Consort pursed his lips and looked down. "H-he is already skilled with the sword, Your Majesty, despite having just begun learning... and his calligraphy -"

"I honestly thought you would not be the type to push over all other children to raise up your own. " Sasuke let out an agitated sigh. "I do not need this bullshit today, Consort. You may leave."

Haku was quite for a few seconds. "There... their is another thing, Your Majesty. "

"Spit it out. "

"Large birds the size of the Imperial carriages have been seen flying into Suna and by the Konoha border. "

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this? "

"There was something off about them, according to the reports. Something unnatural, but nobody was sure. I have a bad feeling, Your Majesty. "

Sasuke was silent for a beat, be for calling out for a eunuch. 

\-------------

Later, hours after Haku left his husband's office, he decided to wander around the Imperial Gardens to calm his thoughts. 

He'd never been a jealous submissive. He accepted all of the duties thrown towards him, and his place in life. It was only through incredible luck that he had become favored by the Emperor, though he would never have the man's attention the same way Naruto Uzumaki did. 

Naruto Uzumaki. The beloved Emperor Consort of the Emperor Regnant, the submissive who had been given the divine right to rule over the harem and the divine position that made him the highest and most respected submissive in the empire. 

He was not someone to trifle with. That Naruto Uzumaki was not known for his gentleness. He was brash, sometimes outright rude (though Haku could hardly blame him, he hadn't exactly grown up in nobility) and was a submissive the harem feared. 

Everyone knew how he had coldly executed the previous Empress Consort after she had tried to outrun her great betrayal. Everyone knew that Naruto Uzumaki and those loyal to him would crush those who threatened him. 

Truly a man worthy of being the Emperor's principal spouse... and worthy of having his son be the heir to the throne... 

Haku stopped in his steps, glaring at nothing in particular. His entourage stopped as well, confused. 

"Your Highness? " asked a eunuch, concerned. 

The Emperor had chosen his Crown Prince to soon. How would he know if the toddler would even be capable of ruling. Ichigo was so much more worthy, talented, intelligent... 

Haku crushed down his sudden anger with a metaphorical fist and continued walking forward. 

From the distance he heard whimpering and harsh yelling. Recognizing Consort Kabuto's voice, Haku rolled his eyes and moved towards the sound. 

As they neared, Haku could see the scene more clearly. 

Consort Kabuto was standing over a sobbing, lower ranked harem submissive kneeling before him. His entourage stood behind him silently, heads bowed. 

"Take this wretch away and give her the Red Spring! " snapped the silver haired consort, turning towards one of his eunuchs. 

"T-the red spring...?! " gasped the submissive, eyes wide. "W-what is...? "

"It is a harem punishment invented by the Emperor Consort Madara himself. " sighed Kabuto, rolling his eyes and running a hand through the loose portion of his hair. "Your back and thighs will be beat until you bleed from every pore, and you are paralyzed. It is called the Red Spring because even from afar you can see the large red pools of blood. "

"No! " the girl wailed, and grabbed at Kabuto's feet. "Your Highness, I beg of you! Please spare me! "

"Let go of me, you wretch! " growled the consort, shoving her away roughly. The eunuchs came forward and grabbed the girl roughly by the arms as she sobbed and wailed. 

"Imperial Consort Kabuto! " Haku yelled, sauntering forward. The silver haired consort froZe and turned to look at him, eyes wide. 

"Never in my life have I seen such gross misconduct! " Haku hissed as he neared. "Tell me, what on earth did she do to deserve such a harsh punishment?! "

"She... " Kabuto gulped, but straightened himself up. His hands were steady and confident as they moved upwards to adjust his glasses, then brush away a stray lock of hair. "She was being an idiot and walked right into me. I would not stand for such rudeness, so I was teaching her a lesson. "

Haku snorted uncharacteristically. "You are the one being rude, Consort Yakushi. It is only the Emperor Consort who has the divine right to punish a harem submissive without the Emperor's explicit permission. I do not recall witnessing your coronation, Consort Yakushi. So tell me, has His Highness Emperor Consort Uzumaki suddenly ceased to exist? Has the Emperor given you a document stamped with his seal that you can punish a harem submissive without permission? "

"I-I don't like your tone. " Kabuto replied. "My father will definitely hear about this."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. " Haku resisted the urge to roll hisbeyes again. "Eunuchs, guards, take him away and keep him in isolation."

The female submissive looked between them, looking both confused and fearful. 

"You don't have the authority to punish me without the Emperor's permission either. " hkssed Kabuto. 

"Are you sure about that? " asked Haku with a smirk. He reached into the sleeve of his da xiu Shan and took out the document that the Emperor had given. "Read it and weep, Consort Yakushi. And don't forget, His Majesty has other copies. "

Kabuto snatched the document from Haku and read it with a horrified expression on his face. 

"Take him away. " Haku sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Holy cow I haven't updated in weeks! I'm really sorry :( Things have been pretty crazy in school these days, as this week was the annual sportsfest and I had a lot of helping out to do as my college's sportsfest is televised. Anyhow I FINALLY get to rest from all the crazy, so here's the new chapter!

"Look at those birds... " Shikamaru whispered, squinting his eyes as he looked up at the sky. 

"Big ones, aren't they? " Temari looked up as well as she tightened the saddle of her horse. "I've never seen those types before."

It was currently time for lunch, and they had stopped by a lovely river. The Emperor Consort was seated at a table set up for him, piled high with food which he was currently sharing with his servants. 

 

"Those birds aren't native to Suna? " asked Shikamaru, confused. 

"I wouldnt know, Lord Nara. Do you happen to know all of _your_ country's birds? "

"... good point, Your Highness."

Temari smirked and turned back to working on her saddle. 

"Suna is very lovely. " Shikamaru said after a beat. Temari raised an eyebrow, and took a swig from her jug of water. 

After a few awkward, silent minutes, Shikamaru swore, and walked away. 

Alright, then. 

Temari hid a smirk as she walked back to her group of submissives, who were all talking among a themselves as they sharpened their weapons. The Konoha soldiers all looked on with obvious discomfort. 

Eventually, everything was packed up again and they were going down the road. The sky got darker as the hours flew by, and Temari wondered if the Emperor Consort could manage to sleep in a quickly moving carriage. 

The sky darkened even further for a moment, and then became brighter. Alarmed, Temari stopped her horse to look up at the sky. 

That was a shadow that had moved over them. 

"Lord Nara! " she yelled. "Lord Nara! Look at the sky! "

Shikamaru, who had decided not to be in his carriage for the time being, stopped his horse as well to look at the sky in confusion. 

Loud, shouting voices were heard from above and then the flares of torches. 

"SHIT! " Temari screamed. "An ambush! "

\--------

Thr yell alarmed both her submissives and the guards, who all began to draw their weapons as the figures from above lowered. 

" _Faster!_ " she yelled, kicking her horse sharply in the side. "GO, GODS DAMMIT! "

"NO! " Shikamaru yelled. "STOP THE CARRIAGES! HALT! "

All the carriages and horses and carts stopped at the order, despite the wild look in the High Princess's eyes. 

The forms lowered, and then she could see what they were. 

"Birds?!" She hissed, jumping off her horse. "Fucking. Giant. Birds?! "

Nobody made a reaction to her crass language, instead focusing on the soldiers in Kiri armor jumping off the giant birds and charging at them. 

\----------------

"What is all that commotion?! " Naruto growled, getting up from his bed roll. Iruka slid the carriage's window shut, and turned to him, face white. 

"An ambush. " he whispered. 

Naruto reacted immediately, reaching into his sleeves to retrieve the knife he always kept strapped to his arm. 

"Keep quiet. " he hissed, moving forward silently to peer through the small crack in the window. He could hardly see the battle ensuing outside, due to the carriage's position and the darkness. "Blow the candle out. "

The carriage went dark immediately, and then Naruto couldn't hear anything but his breathing. 

Upon seeing the struggle going on outside, Naruto's breath hitched, and he let out a curse. 

"Oh my precious Ai, will I see you again? " Iruka whispered in a terrified moan. 

Then, suddenly, with kicks that made I run bury his face into his sleeves and let out pitiful terrified whimpers, the door was kicked down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Guess which lazy bitch finally decided to update today! 
> 
> Forgive the slightly rushed chapter, hopefully I wrote this one well enough.

Then the door was kicked down.

Naruto immediately turned and stood as best as he could in the carriages limited height, his knife drawn and ready. 

The Kiri soldier slowly put his foot down, and Naruto took the chance to lunge at the man. 

He heard Iruka crawling as far as he could as they began a sloppy battle.

The soldier's hands slid around his waist and attempted to drag him away, but Naruto fought back with everything he had. 

Eventually he managed to escape using a tactic Sasuke had taught him, which was surprising the man with a sharp elbow to the gut, then quickly turning slit the man's throat. 

The body fell the the ground with a thud, and Naruto panted as he turned from the corpse to Iruka. 

The brunet submissive was quivering with fear in the coroner of the carriage. His eyes were wide, and Naruto could see that he was sweating from the limited light that seeped in. 

"Naruto! " he yelled out, as a another pair of arms grabbed Naruto from behind and dragged him away. 

"FUCK! " Naruto swore, stabbing the dominant roughly in the thigh with his knife. 

The dominant grunted, and loosened his grip. Naruto took the chance to slide out from underneath, but then his hair was caught in a strong grip. 

"No! " Iruka yelled, launching forward to draw the dominant's hands away. As the two struggled, another soldier came running towards them and grabbed Naruto by the legs. 

"PROTECT THE EMPEROR CONSORT! " Came a Konoha soldier's scream. 

It was all a rush of feet, curses, and yelling. Naruto couldn't tell what was going on, all that mattered was getting free. 

Next thing he knew, someone was pinching the back of his neck and then everything went black. 

\-------------

"This is bad, Your Highness! " yelled out one of the submissives. 

"LIKE I CAN'T FUCKING TELL! " Temari yelled as she drew her bow. 

Her arrow hit one of the Kiri soldiers attempting to carry Naruto away was hit square between the eyes. 

"We're losing too many people! " screamed yet another. 

"Oh God, they just keep coming! " 

"Whatever you do, " came the voice of General Yugito. "Dont let them get the Emperor Consort near those birds! "

"Stay down! " Temari yelled at Shikamaru as she launched another arrow towards the Kiri soldiers. 

The battle was raging on all sides. Her warrior submissives and the Konoha soldiers all faught side by side, but it was a losing battle. The Kiri soldiers kept coming, on those damned giant birds of theirs. 

"WE CANT WIN THIS! " Shikamaru yelled from where he was positioned on the ground. "THEY'RE LOADING HIM ON THE BIRD ALREADY! "

"FUCK! " Temari screamed when she realised that they were right. 

For a few minutes, her mind could not register anything but the battle. 

And then, the flapping of wings. 

"NO! " she screamed, launching an arrow at the bird that carried her charge. 

Several Konoha soldiers jumped to grab onto the bird's feet and feathers, but Kiri soldiers stationed on other birds shot at them. 

"FALL BACK! " Shikamaru yelled. "We cannot win this! Fall back! "

The sounds of the flapping of birds grew more distant as Temari looked on, her face devoid of all hope. 

"We've failed. " she whispered. 

\--------------

"The General assembly is beginning! " yelled out a eunuch the moment Sasuke sat down on the throne. 

"Let us begin, shall we? " sighed the Emperor, setting his hands in his lap. 

"If I may begin, Your Majesty. " Chancellor Orochimaru said, bowing. 

Sasuke gave out an agitated sigh. He could guess what this would be about. 

"Go ahead. " he said. 

"It is about the Head Consort Haku." Said the snake faced man after he moved to the center and bowed. "It is my request to depose him of his position. "

Sasuke tried his best not to roll his eyes. "And what is the reasoning behind your request, Chancellor? "

Orochimaru closed his eyes and bowed again before speaking. "We feel that he has grown corrupt, Your Majesty. He gave my son, the Imperial Consort Yakushi an unjust punishment of house arrest."

"And do you know why he was given such a punishment, Chancellor? " Sasuke's voice was stiff as he spoke. 

"I-"

"Your son is insubordinate, and has shown several counts of disrespect towards his higher ups. The Emperor Consort does not have many good things to say about him, Chancellor. I would actually have had him whipped with bamboo several times by now, yet I have given him chance after chance to change his ways. Consort Haku, however, is not as lenient as the Emperor Consort and is not as patient as I am, so I gave him a document signed by my seal that he has the right to punish any harem member _as he sees fit_ without needing my permission. Of course, that edict is only valid until the Emperor Consort returns from dealing with Suna. "

Orochimaru flinched, and then turned his head to glare at the ground. The other chancellors began to whisper amongst themselves. 

"Consort Kabuto has slandered the Emperor Consort several times as well. Control your son, Chancellor Orochimaru, or else it will be your whole clan that will answer for him. "

"Thank you, Your Majesty. " Orochimaru whispered. He gave a quick bow before returning to his spot. 

"YOUR MAJESTY! " Came a scream. 

Sasuke looked up to see a panicked eunuch running down the aisle between the lines of chancellors before sliding to his hands and knees into a bow. 

"Your Majesty! " yelled the eunuch into the floor. "An urgent message has arrived written in the hand of the High Princess of Suna! Due to the nature of its arrival, we read it before informing you, Your Majesty! Please forgive my department, but the information was too urgent! "

"Just get on with it! " Sasuke growled, feeling a headache tick on. 

"The Emperor Consort Uchiha has been captured by Kiri! " the eunuch yelled, digging his forehead even deeper into the floor. 

For a minute, everything stopped. Nobody made a move, and all eyes turned to the Emperor, who had gone pale and rigid. 

Sasuke's face looked like death, and his skin had turned nearly blue. 

"W-would you care to repeat that? " he finally said after the painfully long, silent minutes. His voice was raspy as he spoke, and the court was surprised at the stutter. Their ruler was never anything less than perfect and dignified, but today they could see unabashed pain clearly expressed on his face. 

"T-the Emperor Consort was captured a night ago by K-Kiri soldiers, Your Majesty. "

Sasuke seemed to waver for a second, before he put up his hand. 

"Out. " he said, looking at the floor. "And give me that note. "

"S-sir...? "

"EVERYBODY OUT! " 

Frightened, the dignified chancellors and eunuchs all began to run out of the hall at His Majesty's frighteningly angry voice. 

"YOU! " Sasuke yelled, pointing a finger at a fleeing eunuch. 

"M-me...? "

"Yes, you, you blundering idiot! Call Consort Haku and the rest of the Emperor Consort's staff!"

"Y-yes, Your Majesty! "

Once the room was empty, Sasuke collapsed in his chair and nearly ripped open the note. 

It contained what he expected. The High Princess Temari's handwriting (albeit it definitely looked more shaky than usual- probably due to panic ) that said that Naruto had been captured during an ambush in the night. 

The Kiri soldiers had arrived on giant birds, and had greatly outnumbered the Konoha delegation. 

Sasuke grasped the cloth covering his chest once he realized he was hyperventilating. 

"N-Naruto..." he whispered, shaking violently. 

He heard the doors open, and he straightened up immediately. 

Lady Hinata was the first to enter. There was a stern look on her usually sweet face, and the rest of Naruto's staff followed in neat lines behind her obediently. 

She bowed before him, and then calmly sat on the floor. 

Haku entered a few minutes after she did, and did the same. 

"I'm sure you've heard. " said Sasuke simply. He tried to supress the wavering if his voice, and attempted  to hide the violent shaking of his body by tensing. 

It evidently wasn't working, judging by the worried look on Haku's face. 

"We've heard, Your Majesty. " said Lady Hinata. Instead of her usual soft tone and slight stutter, her voice was deep and steady with determination. "I assume we are to discuss damage control and retrieval plans? "

"Yes." He replied. "I called you here because I sent your husband to fetch Naruto. If he cannot even protect the Emperor Consort, how can I trust him with anything else?"

"So you wish to punish me and his clan? "

Sasuke glared at her, and nodded. "I will execute everyone who had to do with my Naruto being captured. "

"And if Naruto is saved, do you think he will he happy to find most of his companions dead? "

Consort Haku remained silent as Hinata and Sasuke argued back and forth. He shivered beneath the incredibly tense atmosphere of the room. His anger over the Crown Prince position was all but forgotten- this was much more important at the moment. 

"If you wish, my Lord. " he spoke up, stopping the Emperor and the Lady in their words. "You already know that both I and Lady Hinata are members of a very important organization. May I suggest clearing the room of the staff? "

Sasuke glanced at both submissive's, before barking out an order for the staff to leave. Within a few minutes, the room was empty save for himself and the two submissives. 

"Akatsuki will do anything in their power to save one of its members, I can promise you that." Haku spoke up. "The only problem is the time it will take to achieve the mission. Our leader, Princess Temari, is well on her way to Konoha. She has already sent me a message that detailed her leaving me in charge of Akatsuki for the time being. However, Your Majesty, I have something to ask of you. "

"What? " Sasuke's voice was stiff and deep. Both of the submissives were unflinching beneath his hard gaze. 

"Are you prepared, my lord, to not have an ounce of control in the actions to follow? Because in matters such as these, my lord, Akatsuki will not take orders from a dominant. "

Silence again. Hinata straightened and gave the Emperor a hard look. 

Sasuke understood. He had been there, after all, when Akatsuki was first formed. The leader at the time, his brother in law Emperor Consort Deidara, refused to even see or listen to Itachi during plans and missions. Neither had any of the submissives under him. 

"I am. " he finally said, swallowing hard. "And I know that Akatsuki will not fail. It never has. "

Haku smiled. "Let's begin then, Hinata? "


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your author is a very, very silly goose. Why? Because she checked just before updating just now, thinking she had already uploaded chapter 19 ten days ago- and she was wrong. Fuck. 
> 
> So to make up for all the time waiting, I have uploaded 2 chapters today! :D enjoy

When Naruto woke up, it was to find that he was lying on a very damp concrete floor. 

He had opened his eyes to be immediately met with the sight of water, and the scurrying of a rat nearby. He drew himself up quickly, and found his arms bound with chains to the wall. 

Remembering the battle the night before- at least he hoped it was the night before- he realized that he was a prisoner. 

"Shit. " he hissed, tugging on the chains. They didn't give. Of course. 

Naruto tried to make himself stand, but found that he couldn't, as his feet were chained as well. The best he could do was to sit up against the mold on the wall behind him. 

His clothes were wet and torn, and the tenderness he felt on his body suggested he was probably bruised like a cantaloupe. 

"Shit. " he repeated. "Shit. Fuck. FUCK! "

Immediately his mind went to Maki and Menma. Would he ever see them again? 

He tugged on the chains harder as his mind grew more panicked. He couldn't stop the crass words coming out of his mouth, and the hot tears streaming down his face. 

 

"Ah, so you're awake. "

Naruto looked up, a furious glare on his face. 

The deep voice that spoke evidently belonged to a very well dressed dominant, a large group of soldiers behind him. 

"Emperor Yagura. " Naruto said, a slow, dark grin slowly creeping onto his face. "I should have known you Kiri bastards would go this far. "

Emperor Yagura didn't respond, instead sighing and brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face. 

"Ah, so the submissives of Konoha dare speak without permission before a dominant. How indecent. "

Naruto couldn't help it. He laughed a low, dark laugh that had the surrounding soldiers bristle in discomfort. 

Yagura merely lofts his foot and gave him a swift kick across the face. 

Naruto's head snapped to the side, and felt a hit rush of pain in his cheek. He slowly turned his head back to the Kiri emperor, giving him an icy blue glare. 

Emperor Yagura waved his hand, and a solider came forward, a thick length of bamboo in the dominant woman's hands. 

Naruto tensed himself in preparation for the beating. 

\------------

Temari kicked the side of her horse, forcing it to speed up. 

Behind her was what was left of her submissives and Konoha soldiers, all speeding up just as anxiously. 

"We need to feed the horses! " Shikamaru yelled from somewhere behind her. 

" _Fuck_ the horses!" Temari yelled back. "Inuzuka! How much farther until we reach Konoha! " 

"A day's trip at this pace, Your Highness! "

Temari gritted her teeth, and snapped her foot to the side. The horse gave out a loud whinny as some rain began to fall. 

The rain began to soak her clothes and hair rather quickly. Next thing she knew, the rain was coming down hard. 

She quickly forced her horse to stop when the rain began to wet the grass around them. 

"Milady? " asked one of her submissives, pulling to a stop next to her. 

"Lord Nara is right. " the High Princess huffed, brushing wet bangs off of her face. "The horses need rest, and soon the grass will be too slippery and flooded to continue. "

"Understood. " the girl turned around to signal to the rest, and everyone stopped their horses around them. 

The Konoha soldiers grumbled about having to take orders from a foreign submissive as they got off their horses. Temari paid them no mind. 

Her mind was fully set on the situation of the Emperor Consort. His kidnapping would have huge ramifications. 

Suna would definitely share the blame, as Naruto was under Temari's protection when he was captured. This could ruin the already delicate alliance. 

Her eyes slid to Lord Nara, who was speaking to one of the soldiers in rough, hushed tone. 

Farther away stood General Yugito and the Inuzuka. They both gave her warm, sincere nods when they noticed her looking at them. 

Well, at least she didn't have to worry about those three if they were with her. Lord Nara was intelligent and precise. From what she could tell over the few weeks they had been acquainted, Lord Nara was not somebody you wanted to be on the bad side of. 

Kiba Inuzuka was fiercely loyal, and she could tell that soldier would go to the ends of the earth to help the Emperor Consort. Temari suspected it was more out of loyalty to Naruto himself rather than the Konoha crown, but she always admired loyalty. General Yugito was much the same, except that her position was definitely higher and had better means to prove her loyalty to the Emperor Consort. 

Temari snarled, and then shouted at her submissives to prepare  the materials needed to repair the Emperor Consort's carriage. 

 

\--------------

After the meeting with Hinata and Haku, Sasuke felt drained. He pushed all thoughts of Naruto out of his mind, instead focusing on staying calm. 

He barely kept himself from shivering violently as he stepped into the carriage that would take him to Chidori palace, where he could finally let go of his social decorum. 

The trip was slow, and the air was fragrant with the palace city's many perfumed flowers and plants. It was actually a very nice day, and he could see several paalce city residents- eunuchs, servants, and nobles alike - laughing amongst themselves with their companions. 

All of them of clues stopped to bow as Sasuke's carriage passed through, and he acknowledged them all with simple nods. Inside, however, he was raging. 

How dare they be so calm and happy when Naruto was a prisoner of war? When Naruto could be being tortured, raped, killed, beaten?  All the worst possible scenarios rushed through his mind, and he held his breath when he realized he was beginning to tremble with fear. 

"Your Majesty, should I call the Imperial Doctor? " asked one of the eunuchs, seeing his Emperor's ashen face. 

"Just take me back to my residence. " was Sasuke's gruff reply, not even looking at the concerned eunuch. The eunuch gave a small bow before continuing forward.

Soon enough, he was back at Chidori palace and striding down the hallways of his personal residence, his entourage of soldiers, eunuchs and servants trailing behind him. 

He waved them all away once he was inside his bedroom, and then finally he could relax. 

His first course of action was to dress down to his undergarments and curl up in his bed. 

Sasuke closed his eyes, and prayed to the gods that Naruto would come back safe to him. 

\-----------------

Haku walked down the pathways of the Imperial Gardens, needing to once again clear his thoughts. 

"Sir, with the Emperor Consort missing, now would be a good time to push for Ichigo to become the Crown Prince. " one of his more loyal servants had whispered to him earlier. 

Haku had frozen in his tracks, and turned around slowly to face the submissive boy. 

"I will not stoop to treachery to get my son on the Dragon Throne. " he had replied, and continued on to the Palace of Spring. 

Now, however, he was without any entourage. A single soldier followed him protectively, but the Head Consort paid him no mind. 

The servant had been right. Now would be a good time to set up plans for Ichigo to take the Crown Prince title, but too much was at stake for that. 

For one, the Emperor was already aware of Haku's desires and had scolded him for them. Second, the Emperor would never allow a child that hadn't been born of his beloved Naruto take the throne. Third, there was the matter of Akatsuki. 

Haku remembered clearly the time when Lady Hinata had first been entered into the organization. She had been frightened, vulnerable, and upset... and then quickly rose to become one of the most powerful players. 

There was no going past that woman. In a matter of months she had already surpassed Haku. She had eyes in every corner, a hand in each pot. Only the gods knew how much dirt she had on each and every noble both in Konoha and out- and she wouldn't hesitate to use that dirt if any of them opposed her best friend. 

Haku wasn't an idiot. Lady Hinata had to have found out about his past a very long time ago, and wouldn't hesitate to use it to destroy him. 

She knew. Haku knew that she knew the truth about him, and the truth about his son. He knew that the information the woman had would he both him and Ichigo killed. 

And that made him afraid.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Your author is a very, very silly goose. Why? Because she checked just before updating just now, thinking she had already uploaded chapter 19 ten days ago- and she was wrong. Fuck. 
> 
> So to make up for all the time waiting, I have uploaded 2 chapters today! :D enjoy

Naruto shivered on the freezing cold stone floor, the welts and bruises on his body burning. 

The beating had been harsh and unforgiving, yet he refused to cry out. This only made Yagura frustrated, and had given up after two hours. 

Naruto knew they would be back. They wouldn't give up until he either screamed or sobbed or both. He knew this game: they wanted to see him degraded, strip him of his royal dignity until he was fit to stomped beneath their shoes. 

He had a feeling that that was what Emperor Yagura truly wanted from this war. This man didn't seem concerned for his subjects, his agriculture or economy. What he wanted was to degrade Konoha, a great empire. 

It wasn't about power at all. At least, not in the way most were thinking. It was about sending a message. 

Naruto gritted his teeth as he slowly pulled himself up to sit. His entire body protested, but he pushed through the pain. 

He had to, or else he would never see his family again. 

\-------------

"The Suna and Konoha envoy has arrived! "

The eunuch's call rang clear through the palace city, and the message was repeated until every citizen within knew. 

Everyone rushed to accommodate, yet High Princess Temari would not stop her horse until she had reached the steps of the Hokage hall, where Emperor Sasuke awaited her with a stern look on his face. 

"Your Majesty." She greeted, removing her protective helmet once she had steppe down from her horse. 

"Princess Temari. " Sasuke nodded at her. "We have much to discuss. Come, let's go to the hall. "

Temari nodded to everyone that accompanied her. Despite their exhaustion, everyone agreed to enter Hokage hall to discuss what had happened. 

\-------------

Sasuke sat on his throne, with Haku on a smaller seat by his side.  Lady Hinata sat at the very front of the room, facing the throne. 

Temari sat next to her, and behind them wet the Konoha soldiers and her submissives. 

"I should have each and every one of you whipped then executed for failing so spectacularly in the one job I assigned you-trusted you - to do. What do you have to say for yourselves? " Sasuke's calm tone didn't match his words. It was highly unsettling, and Temari shivered. 

"If I may, Your Majesty, speak freely. " spike up Kiba Inuzuka. "It was a surprise attack in the night, they arrived from above-"

Sasuke put up a hand, and Kiba faltered in his words. The tattooed dominant looked down, hands clasped together. Lady Hinata sent a pitying look to her husband. 

"I am not prone to handing out punishments to those I trust. " Sasuke continued. "I didn't even punish or reprimand Lady Kushina when she hit me once. But then again, perhaps it is my lax discipline that has made you all such failures."

Immediately one of the soldiers dropped himself to the ground in an extreme bow. "My Lord! I apologize! Please punish me! "

Sasuke didn't give a reaction when the rest of the Konoha soldiers followed suit. 

Haku gave Temari a look, who then glanced to Hinata. 

Hinata gave a slight nod of her head, and Temari smirked. 

"Your Majesty the Emperor! " she said, clasping her hands together and bowing low by pressing her forehead to the floor. "I know that I am a High Princess to a different nation, but I am willing to set protocol aside to formally apologize to you. "

"I see. " was Sasuke's response. "Would you like to speak without the presence of the soldiers? "

"I would, Your Majesty. "

Sasuke waved the soldiers away, and Temari gave her submissives a silent signal to leave as well. Shikamaru looked hesitant be for getting up,  but obeyed the orders. 

"Now, Princess. " Sasuke said, straightening up with a glare. "I believe we have much work to do. "

\-----------

 

"Wake up. "

A kick was delivered to his side, further crushing in his already damaged ribs. 

Naruto opened his eyes with a cough, a small spurt of blood coming out of his mouth. 

"What do you bastards want now? A game of shogi, maybe? I don't think I'm in the mood for it. "

Naruto's mocking tone obviously angered the guard, and this time the kick was delivered to his face. His head snapped to the side. 

"Do it. " the guard grumbled to whoever was standing beside him. "Get it done quick, if you're slow as usual His Majesty will have you beaten again. "

A submissive came forward, a knife in his hands. Naruto tensed when he saw the blade, which was obviously to be used on him. 

The submissive gravbed him roughly by the hair, which was still bound with its array of jewelry and decorative hairpins. He cut each piece of jewelry out, laying them in a pile by his feet. Then, he started roughly on the rest of th hair. 

Naruto remained silent as the blade dragged through his scalp, roughly chopping his hair short. From the strokes, he could tell the length was uneven. 

He watched his long, golden hair fall to the ground as it was cut. Trickles of blood ran down his neck as he stared silently. 

When the submissive was done, he turned away quickly and strode out. The guard closed the door behind him, leaving  Naruto once again in the darkness. 

Then he began to cry, fearing for his life. 

\--------------

Sasuke stared at the contents of the box before him. It had been sent a few hours ago, and it had been sent from an unknown source. 

It contained Naruto's jewelry. He recognized each and every piece, except for one. 

"Your Majesty... " came Haku's whisper from next to him. 

"Head Consort, " he said, closing his eyes. His hands lingered on the nine tailed Fox head piece, a gift he had given to Naruto years ago. "Secure the harem. Keep the cairen palace, and all of the residences of the jeiyus secured. And call in Princess Temari and Lady Hinata. "

Haku lowered his eyes, and slid into a bow.  
"Of course, Your Majesty. "

Sasuke's hands shook, and the table cracked beneath his fingers. 

"Your Majesty! " a few knocks came on the door. "An urgent message! "

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed as a servant stepped forward and opened the door to reveal Shikamaru and Chancellor Orochimaru. 

"What is it? "

"Your Majesty. " Orochimaru said, smiling as he stepped forward. After giving a deep bow, he held out a scroll towards his Emperor. "I just received this. I'm sure you will be quite surprised at who sent it, and what the letter contains. "

Sasuke sighed and snatched the scroll out of the chancellor's hands, and read through it quickly. 

He raised an eyebrow, and then began to chuckle as he finished. 

"If that's how Danzo wants to play it... " Sasuke smirked and shook his head. "Quite a relief, to say the least. Consort Haku, please return to your palace. We have war games to discuss. "

Haku bowed hesitantly, and then turned around to leave, his servants trailing obediently behind him. 

\----------------

"All the preparations are ready? " asked Emperor Yagura, sweeping into the room gracefully. 

The guards at the door vowed and moved away in respect as he entered. The man's small form filled up the entire room, and Danzo barely repressed a shiver. 

"The armies will be on their way, Your Majesty." He responded, bowing respectfully. "And I believe one of the chancellors will be accompanying me? "

"Why of course. " Yagura's face remained  
Impressive as always, and his eyes turned to the map they had laid out on the table. "Can't leave a Konohan by himself. "

Danzo pursed his lips, and bowed again.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto had to get out of here. He was in a foreign country, _which his home country was a war with_ ,  and he was being held prisoner. 

Sasuke had to be terrified. Did his children know he was missing? Would he even see them again? Would Emperor Yagura kill him?! 

Naruto took deep, quick breaths in an attempt to clear his mind. He wouldn't be able to escape without a clear mind. 

Alright, so his hands and feet were shackled to the wall, he was in a dungeon with a wooden door, and there were no Windows, and he was in a foreign country. 

Well. Fuck. 

So, he had no plan and no way out. 

Naruto forced strength into his legs, and stood up. His whole body trembled weakly, but he was able to rise enough to look out the small slit of the window which hadn't been boarded up. 

Squinting his eyes through the burning sunlight, he was able to make out several buildings and patrolling guards. 

Double fuck. 

He really had to think this through. There was no doubt that Sasuke already had rescue teams sent out, or at least was in the planning stages. 

Should he escape by himself, or wait for rescue? 

\-------------

"I've already contacted Consort Mei of Kiri, and she has confirmed that Naruto Uzumaki is indeed within their palace. " Temari said, slamming a letter down on the table. 

Haku looked on in agitation as Lady Hinata snatched it up immediately and read through it. 

"And of Kiri's plans for our brother? " asked the pale eyed submissive, a stern look on her face. 

"As you can see from the letter, she will have to find out first. "

Hinata pressed her lips tight, and allowed the paper to float back down to the table. She wa obviously not satisfied. 

"And what will we do here while our brother is prisoner? Sit on our rears and sip on rose tea?"

Haku was silent as he picked up the letter, and read through it. "It shouldn't take too long to get a response. Mei has never been a slow person. "

Hinata walked towards the window, her hands curling tight around the sill. It was obvious that she was frustrated. 

"At least the Emperor has gathered up the armies. " She said. "But this is still going much too slow. "

\-------------

The sound of hooves thundered through the valley. Danzo gritted his teeth as he forced his horse to keep up with the rest of those in the front line. 

"Konoha, eh? " one of the generals accompanying him shouted over the roaring noise of hooves and shouting dominants. 

Danzo didn't respond, choosing instead to speed up his horse to get away from the General. He really did not want to speak to any of the 3, 000 soldiers and 30 general's that were with him, all deployed by Emperor Yagura to seize one of the cities not protected by Konoha's wall. 

It was nearing sundown, and they were quite near the city they planned to take over already. The Grand General, a purge dominant whose name Danzo had long long forgotten, raised his hand high to signal the army to stop. 

The halting of the army was near instantaneous. Danzo stopped his horse as well, and looked on as the sound of 3, 000 voices quieted until you could probably hear a pin drop in the valley. 

"As you all know, our mission is to capture the city of Feng Shui*, which lies near the border to Konoha. We have traveled far to get here, and we will not fail! "

The soldiers all picked up their spear and thudded them several times against the ground. The sound was defeating, and Danzo winced. 

 

"We will camp in the town for the night, after we make our intentions to the people clear! After we are finished, we will feast! "

Deafening cheers rose up, making him wince again. Hopefully his message to Chancellor Orochimaru had come true. If it had, then his plans would have finally succeeded. 

\------------

Sasuke sat at the head of the meeting hall, calm as ever, despite the burning rage that curled within. 

Hiashi Hyuuga keeled before him, bowed low. 

"I think it is a good offer, Your Majesty. " spoke up one of the Chancellors. "If we fail retrieve the Emperor Consort, Lady Hanabi would be an excellent choice to replace Head Consort Haku if he becomes Emperor Consort. "

Sasuke gritted his teeth at the idea of having Haku be his Emperor Consort. The only person to ever fill that role would be Naruto, because if Naruto died, there would be no Imperial Harem to speak of. If Naruto died, Sasuke would too. 

"I will think about it. " he finally said. "I do not want to make a habit of accepting random noble submissives into my harem without them climbing up the ranks the usual way. "

"Understood, Your Majesty. " Hiashi bowed again before sending Orochimaru a smug look. The pale, snake-like man glared back at him, his hands curling into fists. 

"For now, all of our attention must be focused on returning the Emperor Consort to Konoha in one piece." Sasuke continued. "One of you mentioned sending a request for aid from Kumo. How is that going? "

"Your Majesty. " another chancellor stood up and moved to the center before bowing. "According to their reply, they are still deliberating. "

"Deliberating?! " Sasuke growled. "We give them a powerful alliance, and they are deliberating?! "

"Forgive me, Your Majesty! "

"Get up. " Sasuke ordered as he pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. "Chancellor Orochimaru! "

"Yes, Your Majesty? "

"Now that your armies are on their way to push back the oncoming Kiri forces, I want you to go to Kumo and remind them of our agreement. You leave tomorrow at sunrise, and you will arrive there in two weeks. Do you understand? "

Orochimaru pressed his lips together. To arrive in Kiri in two weeks would take a tremendous amount of effort. And money. 

"Understood, Your Majesty. "

"Good. Now leave, and prepare. "

"Thank you, Your Majesty. "

Once the pale man had left, Sasuke turne his eyes back to the rest of the assembly. 

"Anything else? "

\-------------

"Pass me the blade, please." Haku ordered softly as he replaced a flower in the small arrangement. 

"Yes, sir." 

The blade was placed in his hands, and he continued on snipping away various thorns and unsightly leaves from the bouquet. 

The maids jumped as the blade embedded itself into the wall, right in the center of the large Uchiha emblem embroidered into the tapestry. No doubt a result of the Head Consort's impeccable aim. 

"Y-Your Highness! " one of the maids whimpered to the panting and suddenly angry brunet. 

"Shit. " Haku swore, turning away and crossing his arms. There was too much on his plate already. He buried his face in his hands, his flower arrangements forgotten. 

In fact, fuck the flower arrangements. How could he focus on flowers when his son was being denied a fair chance at the throne, along with all the other shit that was going on? 

"Y-Your Highness, would you like me to fetch some calming tea. "

"Go."

"Yes, Your Highness. "

\----------------

 

"We're near! " yelled a sold is to Danzo's left. 

The moon was high up, and the cool evening air filled the area. There was a faint layer of dog covering the ground, no doubt caused by the river that ran through the city. 

The city of Feng Shui: a picturesque, beautiful city that housed the Traitor's cemetery and lied near the edge of Konoha's borders. If one wanted into Konoha, these days you had to pass through Feng Shui. 

There had been other cities that had been conquered that laid on Konoha's border, but Feng Shui was the only one with enough proximity to other cities that it would set off a domino effect of cities being conquered. 

Which was why Danzo desperately hoped that his plans had worked. 

\------------

"Keep quiet! " Yugito hissed, her grip tightening on her sword. "They're coming! "

General Yugito was exhausted. After her tireless journey back to Konoha, she immediately had to make another potentially dangerous and quick journey to hold off the gods damned invaders. 

All for the love of Konoha, the Emperor and his Emperor Consort. 

"I should be getting paid more for this. " she muttered, adjusting her helmet as she caught sight of the dark silhouette of an approaching army. It looked quite out of place in the dark of the night, but then again, an army was out of place no matter where it was. 

It was a few, tense minutes that she and the rest of the hidden Konoha soldiers waited for the signal to attack. 

Soon enough, the red flying lantern appears and hovered in the sky, floating from the flame within. The blonde woman smirked. 

"Attack! " she screamed as she saw one of the Kiri soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Feng Shui city - I really hope you guys got this awful, awful joke. Otherwise this would be pretty embarrassing for me lol


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait (again) but I've been on a MASSIVE writing spree for this story, and was able to pop out ten chapters before publishing this one! Enjoy!

Yugito threw her sword to the ground with a terrifying grin, her incredible length of pale blonde hair flying behind her. She had lost both her helmet and her hair tie in a rather rough scuffle with a Kiri General earlier.

"I have to give it to you, Chancellor. " she said with a happy sigh. "You did a damned good job."

Danzo glared at her from where he was seated on the ground, his hands bound with shackles.

He had taken the chance to hide while the Kiri armies were still recovering from their surprise at being ambushed by Konoha forces. Fortunately for him, General Yugito had found him before anyone from Kiri could.

Unfortunately, she was damned smug about it.

"Would you care to at least remove the ropes? "

Yugito rolled her eyes and picked her sword back up. "Not a chance, Chancellor. You did betray Konoha after all. I can't take any chances. Besides, its the Emperor's orders. "

Danzo gave out a sigh, accepting his fate. At least his plan had worked. A good number of Kiri's best generals had been taken out in one fell swoop, thanks to him. Surely the Emperor would take that into consideration.

"I do have to say though, " Apparently the blonde General hadn't stopped speaking yet. "Trusting his best generals and thousands of his soldiers with a supposed double agent? Emperor Yagura is an idiot. "

Danzo didn't disagree.

\--------------

Naruto sat still in his cell as the last of the daylight disappeared. He had found a small pebble earlier, and held it right in his fist. He didn't know if it would help him without figuring out how to get rid of his chains first, but it was definitely worth a shot.

He'd have to figure out a way, and fast. He had to go back home.

The hay that littered the cell was a good start, but not good enough. It wasn't nearly stiff enough to let him pick the locks, if he even knew how to pick locks in the first place-

The door burst open suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts. Naruto abruptly let go of the pebble, making sure it was right by his chain's. It wouldn't do to lose it.

"Get up. " said the guard that had entered, a submissive trailing behind him. "You're appearing to the public tomorrow, so Megumi over here is going to give you a bath."

Naruto froze, eyes wide as the soldier bent down to unlock the chains. Now was his chance.

Eyeing some of the smaller pebbles lying around, an idea struck him.

The soldier stood back up to speak to the grim facee submissive. Naruto took the chance to slip a tiny pebble into the locks of each cuff, hoping and praying desperately that that approach would work.

The soldier bent down again to grab him by the short length of his hair, making him wince.

"Time to go. " the dominant grunted, roughly pulling him to his feet. Naruto stumbled as blood rushed back into his legs, and then the submissive was grabbing his arm to lead him out and away from the cell.

He blinked several times, trying to get his eyes used to the many torches that lit the corridor. Naruto looked back at the open door of his cell, and hoped that he would be able to memorize the way.

\--------------

Sasuke levelled the calm girl sitting across from him with a glare as the servants poured them tea and placed meat buns on the table.

Haku paced the side of the room, watching them. Kabuto had not been invited to greet their new sister, obviously, not that the silver haired consort cared. To him, Hanabi would just be another weak imperial concubine for him to push around and bully.

"Your Majesty -" Hanabi said softly, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Do not speak." He said, sipping from his cup. Hanabi froze, eyes wide at his tone. "I'm sure you're shocked about being spoken to in this way, Hanabi Hyuuga, but I assure you in my harem, you will be mistreated quite a bit with or without my knowledge and consent."

Hanabi closed her mouth, gulping.

"I do not intend to allow your father to control my actions, money, and whatever he wishes to control through you. I get enough of that from Chancellor Orochimaru. The only reason you're here and being given the position of Zhaoyi is because I enjoy your father's connections, and I will never allow you to make any decisions in this harem, nor will you bear any importance at all to me. Do I make that clear? "

"W-what is a Zhaoyi, Your Majesty? "

"A new position I created. It is lower than the rank of Imperial Consort, but higher than a jeiyu. You will only be considered a concubine as well, and not one of my spouses. "

"B-But my father-"

"Did I allow you to speak? "

Hanabi became silent, looking at her feet. Haku rolled his eyes, and waved a maid over.

"Get me some tea. " he sighed to the servant, a hand running over his head to check his hair style.

\-------------

It was the first time since he'd been abducted that he felt clean.

Naruto had watched in disgust as the Kiri submissives washed mud, dirt, blood and various other body fluids away. They then dressed him in a thin robe before the gaurds were back to quite literally dragged him back into his cell.

He tried not to think about what being "presented to the public" meant. He had to focus on his escape.

A soon as he was shackled again, the guard left. It was with a desperate prayer that he tossed the pebble towards the doorway, hoping his aim was proper...

Naruto almost gasped when the door closed on the pebble, not allowing it to close properly. His eyes slid down to his shackles, which were in the same state, and grinned.

Being as quite as he could, he slowly took off the shackles one by one, and then stood up on shaky legs. His heart beat wildly, and he hopes nobody could hear its frantic thumping. He slowly approached the door, and opened it an inch.

Naruto winced as thebhinges creaked, and stuck his head out to check the hallway. Empty. Good.

He shimmied out slowly, and closed the door as quietly as he could.

He tiptoe slowly down the corridor, hoping and praying that he wouldn't run into a guard. He reached the end, and shivered as he peeked to check if there was anyone there.

Two guards, both speaking to each other. Naruto immediately drew back into the shadows, keeping completely still.

Once the two walked away and out of sight, he rioted into the next corridor.

He tried his best to remember the way into the courtyard where they had bathed him. He had noticed a wall with a gate, and he hope that that would be for sure his chance for escape. He was not a stranger to scaling walls, and he hoped that he could still do it.

Thankfully, he reached the courtyard without seeing anyone else. Seeing the gate, he hoped that he could scale it fast enough.

"You there! "

The voice made his blood run cold, and he didn't bother to turn and look before he was sprinting as fast as he could towards the gate.

He only managed to reach the gate, his only hope of escape, before he was tackled from behind.

"Idiot submissives. " a gruff voice said from above him as he screamed and struggled in his arms. "Didnt even bother to check if there was anyone hiding in the shadows. The Emperor won't be happy "

The dominant presed a spot on his neck, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EMERGENCY UPDATE/NOTE: 
> 
> OK GUYS SO MY MOM AND MY SISTER FOUND THIS FANFIC OF MINE AND THEY REALLY WANT TO READ IT AND I WAS LIKE FCK NO BUT MY MOM WORKS FOR SOME M/M PUBLISHING COMPANIES AND REALLY WANTS ME TO REWRITE THIS STORY TO HAVE IT PUBLISHED AND I WAS LIKE FFUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKK NOOOOOO AND THEN SHE SAID LET'S MAKE A DEAL I WON'T READ YOUR FANFIC BUT I'LL READ THE REWRITE OF IT WHERE YOU MAKE IT AN ORIGINAL STORY BY CHANGING THE CHARACTER NAMES AND SITUATIONS AND STUFF AND I WAS LIKE DEAL SO YEAH I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I AM NOW PANIC WRITING A REWRITE OF EMPEROR OF KONOHA MAY GOD SAVE MY SOUL BUT I WILL NOT LET MY FAMILY READ THIS STUPID GAY MPREG FANFICTION OF MINE EVEN IF IT TAKES ME 594659497 YEARS TO UPDATE BUT I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON ONCE I'VE STOPPED HYPERVENTILATING


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! Unfortunately it took me over a year of sitting on my hands until I finally decided to discontinue this story. 

The past year, I have been struggling with depression and anxiety. I have more chapters written for this story, but cannot bring myself to post them or write more. 

I have moved on. The creation of this series is something I will always be proud of- sometimes I think of the beautiful scenery and costumes and absolutely ridiculous drama I have written out here, and I smile. I will always love this story, and I'm glad every one of you loves it too. 

I purposely wrote the first story, Emperor of Konoha, to be able to be read as a stand alone. The Emperor of the Sun was written almost experimentally- i wondered if I should continue to write out Sasuke and Naruto in this au. 

I am satisfied with the first story as it is, and while I have tried to write something to end Emperor of the Sun, it would take another 300, 000 words to complete it because I wrote out waaayyy too many politics to be able to complete the story in a reasonable length. 

Anyway, this was how the story was supposed to end:

-Sasuke wins the war and takes over Kiri. He brings Naruto to Kiri and they take their revenge by executing every single dominant in the capital. Every submissive is made to join the harems of Konoha soldiers. 

-Naruto is pregnant from the rape, and gave birth to a submissive girl he named Hana. She has no title, but is basically raised as a princess in the Eastern palace. This would lead to what would have been the third story in the trilogy. 

-Maki grew up kind at first but became twisted with his greed of power over time. Jealously of Menma, who is the Crown Prince, he poisons him in the middle of a banquet. The sighr causes Sasuke to go into another coma and Naruto is forced to take the reigns over the country again. 

-Maki is found out as Menma's murderer, and he attempts to marry Hana, his half sister. Him attempting to rape her is the last straw and Naruto has hin executed. 

-Sasuke, while recovering, is declared too physically weak to govern. Naruto, already twisted and traumatized by what was happening with his children, takes the opportunity to declare himself Emperor of Konoha. 

-Naruto and Sasuke naturally fight about this, as Sasuke was insulted to be turned from an Emperor to a mere consort, but realizes that this was what Naruto had been feeling all these years. 

-For the first few years of his reign, Naruto does keep a few dominant concubines, but does away with the harem altogether, as he has already declared Hana his heir and has no need for more. 

-The last scene would be Naruto and Sasuke lying together, and Naruto tells Sasuke that he did away with the harem because Sasuke had always been the only one for him. 

-The Uzumaki dynasty would last long and prosper, bringing a second Golden Age to Konoha. That is until, the 50th Emperor of the Uzumaki dynasty, the dominant Emperor Naruto Uzumaki, is gifted a beautiful concubine by the Uchiha clan by the name of Sasuke...


End file.
